


To Kill A Mockingjay

by EbonyDazed



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen lived with her sister in foster care before receiving a letter that would turn her world upside down. Soon she will be challenged in the ways of magic as well as face off against her parents vicious killer. The only good thing? She wont be doing it alone as a new world unfolds before her. Hunger Games x Harry Potter crossover, eventual Joniss with other pairings. Also On Fanfiction.net with my EbonyDazed account there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl With The Mockingjay Scar

Arc 1

Chapter 1

The Girl With the Mockingjay Scar

A girl with long brown hair tied back into a braid made her way out of the beaten down house toward the mailbox. She lived here with her younger sister, Primrose, and her foster parents as well as their son. She had been sentenced to life this life since her parents died when Prim was only an infant. She herself had only been four at the time and had little memory of what had happened, all she knew was that her parents were killed and the man that killed them had tried to kill her as well. The only thing that remained of that dreadful night was an unusual scar on her chest over her heart.

The girl took the stack of letters from the box and started walking them back to the house, her facial expression lacking any real emotion as she did so. She hated this house and could hardly wait until she turned 18 and could get herself and Prim out of there. She didn't know where they would go, but anywhere was better then being stuck here with a group of people who really didn't want anything to do with you. As she flipped through the mail she stopped at an unusual looking letter with her name written on the front in a beautiful script. When she walked through the door to the beaten down and dirty house she rested the rest of the mail on the table before turning to head back to her "room" which she shared with Prim. As she turned she came face to face with her foster mother, a middle-aged woman of 56 with messy brown hair and ugly greenish brown eyes. She was grossly overweight and reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

"Any where do you think you're going with that?" The woman demanded as she ripped the letter out of the younger girl's hand. "Stealing my mail now Katniss? I expected less from you."

"It's addressed to me" The girl stated calmly not flinching when the women tore the letter in half before throwing it in the trash.

"Who would send you a letter?" The women asked as she took a drag from her smoke, "A college? Please you couldn't go to any place even if you tried. Maybe if they needed to fulfill a demographic."

Katniss only walked away, far too used to the women by now. It wasn't that Katniss wasn't smart enough to get into a good school, it was that she never applied. Without the money to take any form of tests to get into a college she really didn't know what else to do but stay here until she could get her and Prim out. She sighed, she was only seventeen now and was dying to get out of this hell hole of a house. She was practically counting down the months until her eighteenth birthday.

"What's a matter?" Prim asked from her seat on the bed, their room was located in the basement, and was very small. They could only fit two twin sized beds, and that was a only barely. They had no room for possessions and they were forced to fold their clothes and store them on the floor. The room always looked a mess and nothing they did made it look cleaner.

"It's not important." Katniss stated, "Just some letter that came for me. But it was probably junk."

The older girl sat on her bed, "Might have been nice to know what it was for."

Primrose easily picked up on her sister's annoyed tone, knowing too well that the mother treated the two of them like crap. They spend most of their time cleaning the upstairs of the house as well as cook and do laundry. All the chores that the mother of the household would usually do or the stay at home dad. But this was all them and they never seemed to do it right according to the fat and lazy woman they were forced to live with.

The son was no different, he was some middle school punk with no friends. He didn't do anything around the house and usually got the mother to make either Katniss or Prim do his chores while he "did homework" which the two knew by now was code for play video games or smoke weed in his room by himself.

The only good thing about where they were currently living was that it was in Tolv, where she had lived her whole life. It was a poorer region, known for the mines that many men worked in. The air of the place always smelled like soot and ash with the lightest sent of forest due to the woods just outside the region's boundary line blocked off by a large fence. She used to play there or hide there all the time as a child, but since she was thrown here they did not allow her much time out of the house let alone into the woods.

"We should start dinner soon," Katniss stated as Prim nodded her head grimly.

The next day the same letter came in the mail. Katniss could recognize the beautiful handwriting. And every time the fat women would take it from her and throw it away or toss it in the fireplace with the fire going, or run it under water until any contents would be unreadable. When the man of the house came home he would do the same with any letters stuck to the door (as they were now appearing there too). The man was also an older type who loved to drink cheap beer and smoke his pipe.

"What is the meaning of all these letters?" The man asked as he shoved a handful of the enveloped mail into the garbage. Katniss resisted the urge to say that if they let her open one then they would know what they were for.

The doorbell rang three times before more letters were slipped under the door. All of them with the same script writing out Katniss Everdeen with no return address or anything other then her name.

Days turned into weeks and these letters kept coming. Until one day the letters stopped entirely. The family sat at the table for dinner, the parents satisfied with the stop in letters. Katniss and Prim ate dinner in their room, as they were not allowed to eat with the rest of the family. They were also not allowed to talk in case someone came by to see them or their son. The doorbell had rung through the house causing the man to get up and open the door.

"Can I help you?" The gruff voice asked as Katniss turned her head to listen.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" She heard a female voice ask, clearly pissed off as she heard the door being forced back and footsteps coming into the house. "You make my job difficult you know that?"

"Do I know you?" The man asked as the mother stood up, face red with anger.

"How dare you break down my door like that!"

"Shut up." The girl barked, "Katniss Everdeen, where is she?"

Katniss stood, seeing the mother turn to her and glare before motioning that she could come up the stairs, Prim followed shortly behind her.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen" Katniss said calmly as she reached the top of the steps. The girl who was looking for her was easily two or three inches taller then Katniss with short black hair with red highlights. Her eyes were a deep brown color and she was wearing a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans and leather lace-up boots. Aside from the angry look, the girl was rather attractive. Katniss estimated that she was a year or two older then herself.

"Do you not read your mail?" The girl barked as she held up yet another letter, the same script as all the others. "Do you have any idea how many fucking stamps I had to lick? You'd save me a hell of a lot of trouble if you just read it the first time."

"That can go in the garbage with the rest" The mother declared, rather dumbly in Katniss's mind since the girl was pissed off due to the fact that the letters were not read, as the man stepped forward to take the letter out of the girl's hands. He didn't get too close before the girl jerked the letter out of his reach.

"Sorry last time I checked I wrote Katniss Everdeen for the five hundredth time on this, not Lazy Fat Ass." The girl snarled before her face softened ever so lightly, if Katniss hadn't been watching her so closely she may have missed it. "Foster care sucks, I would know, I've been through ten foster homes before I got this letter."

"Who are you?" Primrose finally asked as she stepped out from behind Katniss. The younger girl was clearly more interested in this girl now. Her and the magical letter that promised them out of the house, or at least Katniss.

"Not important right now, look the train leaved soon if your not gonna read it let me paraphrase for you." The girl stepped forward toward Katniss, "Congrats, you've been accepted to Tretton School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, blah blah blah, train leaves soon get your ass packed."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Katniss repeated looking very unamused. Now she was sure the chick was crazy. Such things only existed in fairy tales and folklore.

"What? They never told you?" The girl looks mildly surprised now. "Come on girl, everyone in Tretton knows who you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Mockingjay scar?" The girl pointed to the girl's chest, "Look if they said nothing, I have no time to explain right now. Just...Humor me. Get yourself and your sister packed and lets get going, I'll explain on the train."

"I can take Prim?"

"Technically no, but I'll work it out." The girl stated, "Headmaster will have my head if I don't come back with you. Come on, I know you want out of here."

The brown haired girl was surprised enough that the other girl, whom she never met before, knew of her scar, but nothing other then getting out of his house mattered to her right now. She looked over at Prim who seemed to understand as they scurried back downstairs to gather what little belongings they had into their two backpacks. She could hear the two adults arguing with the older girl but that mattered very little as Katniss pushed past the older foster parents and walked out the door with Prim's wrist tightly clenched in her one hand.

"If you leave you can never come back!" She heard the mother yell as the older girl followed them out, a snort of laughter leaving her as the mother yelled after them.

"I don't think they got the memo."

Outside was a black Subaru, probably an early 2000 model. It wasn't much but hey, it was getting them away from here. The girl unlocked the doors and jerked the driver side door open.

"Now as I was saying, we're in a hurry, get in." The two sister wasted no time listening to the older girl as they tossed their bags in the backseat before Katniss sat up in the passenger side while Prim jumped in back with the bags. The girl started the car and drove down the old street, speeding up lightly only confirming that they were in deed, in a hurry.

"Your an interesting individual you know that Mockingjay?" The older girl commented ten minutes into their drive, "Normally after a performance like that people aren't so quick to jump in the front seat."

"I have a name," Katniss was quick to state, "Remember, you wrote it five hundred times."

The girl shot her a sideways glare before an amused smirk appeared on her face, "I hope you bite as hard as you bark."

"You still haven't said who you are." Katniss pointed out as she noticed them leaving the district and heading down an unfamiliar road.

"Introductions are lame" The girl shrugged, "plus they're always the same no matter who your talking to."

"Shouldn't I know your name?" Katniss asked, "After you kidnapping us it's only fair."

"Kidnapping?" The girl's smirk changed to sometime a little more dangerous looking that made Katniss feel slightly uncomfortable. It was one of those looks that made her feel like this girl was up to no good. "I think I saved you, your welcome."

"Your awfully full of yourself." Katniss looked out the window, "Are you at least going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"I did, we're going to Tretton. Remember the acceptance letter thing" The girl handed off the letter yet again and for the first time Katniss was able to actually reach out and touch the parchment-like paper of the envelope. She slowly opened the envelope and took out the few papers within it. The first an acceptance letter:

Tretton School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Plutarch Heavensbee

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Katniss Everdeen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Tretton School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Plutarch Heavensbee

Katniss looked over the other page to see requirements for a uniform and course books. The school's seal on the envelope and letter made it look so much more real. But could it really be? All she had to go off of was the strange girl driving her to god knows where in an old model Subaru.

"Is this really for real?" She knows her voice is coming out quieter then she would like, but this was all a lot to take in. Prim seemed to pick up on the confusion her sister was feeling.

"How do you know so much about Katniss?" Prim asked, it was the first time she had spoken during their journey. Katniss was also curious as to how this strange girl who was refusing to give her name knew about her.

"I suppose I could tell you," The girl's smirk this time was a little different, not as dangerous but held a level of mischief. "But it's a long story. Let's just say you are famous in Tretton because your parents were famous there too."

"Mom and dad went to school there?" Prim's eyes widened with childish curiosity, "Could they use magic?"

"Yup, everyone that went to school at Tretton could use magic. I'm sure you two can too." The girl smiled more warmly and this made Katniss smile lightly. The girl was good with kids to say the least, it seemed out of character for a girl so pissed off during their first encounter. "Especially your sister, with that Mockingjay scar, everyone will have their eyes on her."

"Why does my scar matter?"

"Like I said, it's a long story, one better suited for the train ride into Tretton Village." The girl sighed, "I won't be the one to tell it though, I'm just dropping you off at the station with the professor who will escort you to the school."

The rest of the ride was silent, suddenly out of the corner of her eye she could see the girl flash a wicked smile. "Don't scream."

Katniss was about to ask her what she meant when they started accelerating towards the brick wall of an abandon building. She opened her mouth but before any noise could come out they were on the other side of the wall, completely unharmed. Instead of crashing into what looked like their doom that were not in what looked like an indoor parking garage within a train station.

"You should have seen the look on your face." The girl was laughing now, and it made Katniss's blood boil. She was about to say something when an man who looked older then this girl knocked on the window. The girl sighed before stepping out. "Had to ruin my fun huh?"

"Fun?" The man repeated, he was much taller with short brown hair and a five-o-clock shadow. "You could have damaged my car if you came in wrong."

"Chill, not a scratch."

"You're unbelievable."

"That's what all my dates tell me, but usually in a good way. You're way doesn't sound that good." There was that smirk again, like she was really getting a rise out of taunting the man before her.

"I've seen peacocks less full of themselves Mason," the man rolled his eyes,

"Why must you always compare me with animals, Blight?"

"What other time have I compared you to an animal?"

"You called me a bull yesterday"

"I said you were bull-headed Johanna,"

"Bull-shit"

"Are you two done?" The two turned to a much older man in his forties, "Because your making those two uncomfortable."

Katniss and Prim just stood there with their bags watching the two go back and forth. Katniss was thankful the older man had stopped the two, besides, weren't they in a hurry moments ago?

"Let me clear things up, I'm Professor Haymitch Abernathy, I'm your guide for the day, those two are Johanna Mason and Blight Rossi, they are your upperclassmen so treat them with respect." The man was holding a flask and seemed to care very little about the previous argument. "I only introduce them both because I know Johanna can be difficult."

"Bullheaded" Blight corrected lightly.

"I'll punch your face."

"Anyway, lets got going, the train leaves soon and I know you don't wanna stick around to see any more of that."

Apparently Johanna and Blight had their own way back to the school, meaning Katniss and Prim would be traveling with this Haymitch character the rest of the way to Tretton. The station was filled with people, wizards and witches as luggage started levitating in the air, small magical spells spilling from the various wands being used in the room The quickly boarded the train as people started filling on.

"Alright, you kids wanna hear a story on our way to Tretton?" The man didn't wait for an answer, "of course you do, after all you wanna know why we sent our friendly neighborhood pit bull to get you right?"

The two sisters just looked at each other before turning back to Haymitch.

"Alright, lets start with your parents, they attended school here many years ago. They were in the class below mine actually, nice kids. Your father, Jason Everdeen, was a pure-blood wizard, smart and mischievous, loved by many of the other students. Great student, even better seeker on the Quidditch team. He was involved with many of the clubs, one of which was the Potions club where he met your mother, Rose who was a beautiful young girl who spent most of her time in the herbology room or with the potions club.

They were the school's number one couple. They dated for most of their years there. Jason, the Quidditch player with the mischievous side, and Rose, the kind girl who loved plants. Everyone at school knew who they were. They were talented wizards, powerful. Some didn't agree with their relationship due to blood-purity. You see there are four kinds of wizards. Pure-bloods are those from a well regarded bloodline that is untouched by muggle blood, muggle being mortal blood, Half-bloods are those who have half wizard blood, half muggle. Muggle-borns are wizards with no magical parents or grandparents who are able to use magic and then their are muggles, mortal beings. Of course there are other sub-categories but lets keep it simple.

They get married and have children. But before they can really enjoy their happy lives they are met with a very dark magic. You see not all magic is good. There is a man known in the wizard world as the Dark Prince. He is a master of the dark arts. Magic that has been banned. Magic that is unlawful in the magical world. He went after your parents because of what they were doing in terms of defense against dark arts. You see they were figuring out ways to prevent dark magic from being used and new spells to counter dark magic, because of this the Dark Prince was after them for their blood.

He found them in Tolv trying to live their lives as normally as possible. He broke into your house one night when you were young, he killed them both with a forbidden spell known as the killing curse. The curse killed them quickly, painlessly. But then he turned to you, he tried to use his curse on you, however for some reason it failed." Haymitch took a sip from his flask, "It left a mark on your chest where he struck you. You are the only person known to survive the killing curse."

"Is that why you want me at Tretton?" Katniss finally asks after minutes of silence, "Because you think I have some magical power?"

"You have magic, same as your parents, all children with magical ability are to be accepted into Tretton for proper training of that power."

"But everyone knows me?"

"They know the story, so yes, they know you." The old man leaned back in his seat, "Oh, before I forget, they also left you quiet the sum of money. Worthless in the human world, but a nice sum in the magical world. All your books and uniform will be covered no problem."

Katniss didn't ask any more questions. Her head was already spinning with all the information it had to take in today. Her parents were wizards, that was shocking enough. Throw in the fact that they were killed by an evil wizard and that she was now being whisked away and taken to a magical school, the very last thing on this girl's mind was money. It was all just too much to take in. As she turned it seemed that Prim as well was trying to think through the mass of information she was thrown. Suddenly she found herself with more questions then answers.

The train was clacking on the track, the view out the window as the most calming thing about this ride. The train ride was over a hour long, the evening sun began it's descend as the train stopped at the station. Students standing and gathering their things around them.

"Whelp, that'll all I needed to do, you two are going to meet back up with Mason and Odair I believe and get some stuff sorted out." Haymitch stated as he made his way off the train, leaving Katniss and Prim to get their things and exit the station on their own. They found themselves in a small old village of some sort. The buildings looked old and were usually stone walled with large windows for shops and wooden doorways.

"Where the hell did that drunk go?" Katniss knew the voice before she turned, Johanna was walking over to them with a tall man with a muscular build and blonde hair.

"So this is the famous girl with the scar?" The blonde grinned. "Finnick Odair, your newest tour guide today."

"If you were going to meet us at the station why didn't you just take the train with us?" Katniss asked directing her question at Johanna, a little more then confused as to why they were being jumped around between various people.

"She had to cover after deciding to let you take your sister with you." The blonde smirked, "Headmaster wasn't mad but it wasn't the ideal."

"Shove it, I took care of it alright."

"Johanna has to take her to where she will be residing while you study at Tretton." The boy smiled charmingly, "It's not too far from the school, but you need to get your books before the first-year orientation dinner tonight."

Before Katniss could respond with any retort about being separated from her sister, Prim had already stepped forward towards Johanna. "Ok."

"Ok?" Johanna looked just as surprised as Katniss. The younger blonde Everdeen seemed perfectly fine going off with the older girl. "No argument?"

"Katniss has separation anxiety, you might have trouble with her." Prim smiles and chuckles at her own remark as she noticed her sister's facial expression.

"You OK with that?" Katniss asked as Prim nods.

"Don't worry," Prim presses, "Just worry about your classes."

On top of everything else, Katniss thinks to herself before nodding. Prim turned back to Johanna as the two walked off, Prim gripping the other girl's coat sleeve as they disappeared into the crowd, the taller girl only stiffening at the contact.

"Kids are great," Finnick chuckled as Katniss turned to him, "They see through things better then older people do."

Katniss was about to ask him what he meant when she was handed an envelope.

"Professor Haymitch wanted me to give you this, he said he forgot to before he left. It's supposed to be a card linked to the bank account with the money your parents left and a bank statement."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now come on lets get you your base uniform, books, and a wand." Finnick stated as he ushered the girl through the crowd. The steered to the nearest store before Finnick held the door open for her. The store was filled with boxes with wands displayed in various sections.

"There are so many."

"Yeah, each wand is made differently and reflects the user." Finnick stated, "they're made out of different woods and different cores."

"You seem excited"

"I am, I haven't taken anyone wand shopping since Johanna was a first year." Finnick smiled, "The store keeper here is really cool too, he knows just the right wand for everyone."

"Interesting," Katniss stated as she looked around at the wood sticks, each one looked so different. "What's yours made of?"

"Cedar with a unicorn hair core." Finnick stated as he pulled out the wand from his back pocket.

"That doesn't sound manly," Katniss chuckled,

"Funny Jo said the same thing."

"Finnick Odair," A voice called as the two turned to the elderly storekeeper.

"Hey Omar, I found another first year." Finnick greeted lightly as the store clerk looked over Katniss.

"Well step up here little lady lets see what wand speaks to you." Omar stated as Katniss walked up to the counter, Omar examined her for a moment before pulling out a box from under the counter. "Try this."

Katniss wasn't sure what to do, she picked up the dark wood only to have the wind pick up around her before the boxed started falling off the shelves.

"Maybe that's not a match." Omar stated as he plunked the wand out of her hand before any damage could come to any of the other wands.

"She's the girl headmaster wanted to tell you about. The one with the scar?"

"You should have started with that boy." The elder man grumbled, as he walked back behind a door before reappearing with a different box. "Ash with a phenix feather core, I guarantee it will be a hit."

When Katniss picked this one up, she could feel a warmth spread through her body, a welcome heat the captivated her as it drew her in.

"It feels warm."

"I think we found a match." The elder clerk smiled, "I've still got a knack for wand-matching."


	2. Sorting Things Out

Arc 1

Chapter 2

Sorting Things Out

The rest of the trip though Tretton Village was rather uneventful, but Katniss enjoyed the idea of buying school supplies, it was something her and Prim were not allowed to do at their foster house. It was nice to be able to look through such a large assortment of books. After the shopping trip Finnick lead Katniss back to the school, which upon arrival looked like a medieval castle. The front gate was of steel and was part of a larger fence that mended steel and brick. As soon as they passed through the gate she was greeted by the sights and sounds of what would resemble in her mind a busy college campus. There were older students in a variety of color variations of the same uniform.

"Why are all the uniforms different?" Katniss asked as the thought came to her.

"The colors represent the different houses here." Finnick smiled, "On the first night of first years entering the school you are sorted one by one into a house. Each house represents one of the original founders of the school. The first house is Dolphus, founded by Tom Robinson, those are the red and gold uniforms you see. Students that are sorted into this house have a strong sense of bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house mascot is a mockingbird.

The second house is Teresita, founded by Don Tomas Urrea, are the students wearing the yellow and black uniforms. Students that are sorted into that house have a strong sense of loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance. The house mascot is a hummingbird. I'm a member of that house actually. The third house is Nevermore, founded by Allen Poe, those are the students with the purple and dark gray uniforms. The students sorted there have a strong sense of wit, creativity, wisdom, and cunning. Their house mascot is a raven. Johanna is part of that house."

Finnick paused before continuing, "The last house is Cardin, founded by Sky Lark, they're the ones with the green and silver uniforms. Students sorted there are known for their ambition, cleverness, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house symbol is a condor. The house also has a reputation for housing wizards who have turned to the dark arts, but there have been some good wizards too."

Katniss nodded, "How do you get sorted into the houses?"

"Their are four statues in the dinning hall, each of one of the founders. When a student stands in the sorting circle before them, a spell causes the statues to see within the student's soul. Soon a founder's eyes will light up and that will determine what house you belong to." Finnick stated as they walked past another large stone building before passing though the doorway leading to a large hallway. "The dinning hall is just down this hallway."

Finnick lead them towards the doors of the dinning hall, in front of the door was a crowd of what Katniss assumed to be the other first year students.

"Here you go, Professor Paylor is going to go over some stuff before you guys are sorted. I'll see you inside." Finnick smiled before slipping through the crowd, stopping by Professor Paylor before entering the dinning area. Katniss watched as the Professor addressed her fellow first year students. Talking about the houses, but since Finnick had already explained this before, she zoned out and looked over at her fellow classmate. Some of them looked more calm about the whole things then others, perhaps there were more students like her that had no idea magic existed before being dragged here. Soon Professor Paylor had them line up in two lines, one line boys the other girls, alphabetical order.

"Alright, when your name is called you will walk up on stage and stand in the circle before the statues, they will place you into your house." Paylor informed them before opening the large doors with a flick of her wrist. The doors open and reveal the largest room Katniss has ever seen. The ceilings were at least three stories high and the room itself looked like you could fit all of Tolv within it. The smells of different foods filled her nostrils, wonderful smells that she had never smelled before. There were long tables filled with students from all different age groups. They seemed to be sitting with fellow members of their house. Students were soon called up one by one and sorted, some students made the eyes on a statue light up quickly, others took a few seconds.

People were cheering, shouting in excitement as they were places, the members of that house cheered loudly whenever a first year was placed into their house. Cheery eyes and amused laughs filled the large room quickly.

"Katniss Everdeen" Her name was called fairly quickly, it made sense since there wasn't many other people before her. She walked up onto the raised stage area, passing a small group of professors. Sitting in the center of the professors was a man with a kind smile and white hair, she assumed he must be the headmaster as he had the largest chair there. Sitting off to his right was Haymitch as well as a few other professors she didn't know. She stood in the circle as told and looked up at the four statues. They were solid marble and beautifully life-like in appearance.

A few seconds passed and none of the statues had light up yet. She stood their calmly looking over to one statue, one of a man who appeared to be early forties wearing a traditional wizard robe. Her eyes locked with the lifeless statues before those lifeless eyes lit up flashing a bright red color.

"Dolphus!" Katniss turned and looked over to the cheering house members. She walked over and was seated on the end where they were seating their newest members.

"Welcome," A male a year older then herself greeted with a handsome smile, "You wouldn't happen to be from Tolv?"

"I am," Katniss replied as the dark haired male smiled.

"So am I, Gale Hawthorne," Katniss looked back over the male, she recognized him from her district, he was that kid who used to play by the mines.

"You were that kid who always walked around covered in black dust from the mines." Katniss recalled as the male nodded. They never really played together as children or talked much, maybe a few times, but it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Hungry?" A female voice asked. "Help yourself, The house elves really outdid themselves this year."

Many other students went through the sorting, a blonde male got put into Dolphus and sat next to Katniss, he looked rather nervous.

"Peeta Mellark," Gale greeted lightly as he did every knew student that sat down. Peeta offered a small smile. He wasn't much of a talker, soon other first years gathered at the Dolphus house table. After all the students were sorted, The headmaster stood to give his Beginning of the Year Speech.

"Welcome back to all for another thrilling year. And welcome to all the new students who will be joining us. I have only these words to say; study hard, work hard, now lets eat."

The room was filled with lighthearted conversation and the sounds of people enjoying the spread before them. The tables were filled with different kinds of food: roasted chicken, roast beef, steak, lamb chops wrapped in beacon, garlic mashed potatoes, smoked salmon, freshly baked bread, peas, carrots, corn, broccoli, baked ham, roasted potatoes, and boats of gravy rested along the table. Katniss had never been surrounded by this much food.

A cough from next to her caused her to turn her head as she noticed Peeta reaching for his water glass.

"You can tell who's from Tolv," Gale mused lightly, "It's a little overwhelming."

Katniss knew what he meant, in Tolv there wasn't much money meaning there wasn't much food. It was almost an instinct to scoff down good food when it was thrown your way. She supposed it must be true for Elva and Tio, those two districts were pretty poor as well although not as bad off as Tolv. Katniss spent the rest of the evening chatting with Gale about the school and about life in Tolv. Peeta joined the conversation in some parts as well but only when he was addressed by Gale or by Katniss. He was nice, Katniss thought, with his boyish charm. Soon an older student of Dolphus lead the first years to their dorms, he was an older kid who had mentioned he was a seventh year student.

The student explained that the dorm buildings are separated by house, each house has their own building that is hidden and locked away so that students of another house couldn't get in without permission. Dophus house was located in one of the towers off the main academic building. It was guarded by a portrait of the founder of the house and the only way to gain access was a password.

Ketniss entered her room she was supposed to share with another person, there were two beds in the room, two desks, and two large wardrobes. The room itself was rather spacious and she quickly assumed that her roommate was an upper classman because the other side of the room looked completely unpacked and lived in. On her bed was the remaining parts of her school uniform. She had been able to purchase the basics of the uniform with Finnick earlier, however she needed to wait until she was housed in order to gain the rest of the uniform, since the uniforms for the different houses had different colors. She noticed that the "house elves" that were also mentioned to her at dinner when she was talking to Gale had brought up her luggage as a single duffle bag sat at the foot of her bed. Her mind wondered to Prim, who had been taken somewhere by Johanna hours ago. She was hoping the older girl would have talked to her at dinner.

When the door opened Katniss turned to see a girl with long dark hair and sea green eyes walked in unsurely before her eyes landed on Katniss. The girl walked in and was quickly followed by Johanna. Katniss tilted her head, Johanna looked rather different in her school uniform. The skirt was a little longer then hers fit and ended just above Johanna's knees, the long sleeve white shirt was ironed nicely, her house tie was black and had thin purple stripes, a black cardigan with the crest of Nevermore house on it, and black knee socks with black dress shoes. Around her neck, over her tie was a circular pendent the hung off a white gold chain. Other then the house colors, the uniform was the same as Katniss's.

"You must be Katniss," The sea eyed girl stated, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Annie Cresta, we'll be rooming together this year."

"Nice to meet you," Katniss offered a smile before turning to Johanna, "How's Prim?"

"She's fine" Johanna stated rather off-handedly, "She's living with Mags, she's the old lady who tends to the Herbology gardens around campus."

Katniss didn't even nod at the information, just studied the older girl

"You don't believe me? Ask her yourself." Johanna tossed a smooth dark rock on the bed, "Toss that in water."

"What'll it do?"

"Find out yourself Brainless."

"Hanna," Annie started, raising a hand to the other girl, "It's a communication stone, it's charmed so that if you put it in water you can communicate with the person who possesses the other stone."

Annie proceeded to walk out of the room returning moments later with a glass of water, resting it on the table she motioned for Katniss to step closer. She dropped the stone in the water causing the reflection in the clear liquid change until she could make out her sister's face.

"Hi Katniss."

"Prim"

"Johanna said you'd call me as soon as she gave you the stone" Prim was beaming, which only made Katniss smile, she had never seen her sister so happy in such a long time. "Mags is so nice, she let me help her with her herb garden. She's mute so she talks with sign language."

"That's pretty neat," Katniss laughed, not used to her sister acting her age. The girl was only 12 after all and some days it seemed like the girl was much older.

"Mags has been teaching me all kinds of things," Prim continued, "I learned all kinds of things about herbs. We're going to use them to help Buttercup."

"Who's Buttercup?"

"Him," She looked on as her sister picked up an ugly looking cat, "I found him in the village, he's sick so me and Mags are gonna heal him. Johanna said I could keep him."

The last part was added quickly as the younger Everdeen seemed to read the look on her sister's face. She could hear Annie giggling and shifted her gaze to see Johanna looking away from the two, her face tinted with a light blush.

"Johanna did?"

"Johanna's so cool" Prim stated with a grin, "She and Mags are helping me learn sign language. She also helped me get Buttercup to the house so we could help him. He scratched her but she didn't get mad at him. Mags cleaned out the cut and everything so it wouldn't get infected."

Katniss's gaze swept back to Johanna noticing the bandage around her left hand. Annie's giggling got louder to her right, "That's so cute Hanna."

"Shut up, I'm going to bed." Johanna announced before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES:
> 
> Also I know I changed the house names and stuff from Harry Potter. I named each house after a different story (Except for Cardin which is named after the web series RWBY and Nevermore which is named after a poem, Teresa is inspired from the book "Daughter of a Hummingbird" and then "To Kill a Mockingbird" inspired Katniss's house.)
> 
> Also this chapter is a little shorter then the last one, a longer one is in store I promise! Just wanted to get the universe set up before I started getting more into the plot of the story! hope you guys liked the chapter because there is much more to come.


	3. Hot Water Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dueling Club at Tretton is vicious, Katniss is about to find that out.

Arc 1

Chapter 3

Hot Water Duel

Katniss was trying her hardest to settle in to her new life at Tretton. In some ways it was easier then others. She didn't mind sharing a room with Annie Cresta, who along with Finnick, was a fifth year student. It was helpful to share a room with the older member of Dolphus house, Annie would help her with her homework whenever she got stuck. Finnick was nice enough, Katniss supposed, he was a bit disarming in his charm but overall he was a sensible young man. He would also offer his help when Katniss needed it.

Peeta was nice, shy and a little withdrawn, but nice. He was always very polite. Gale was also a nice guy to pal around with. All three of them shared many common interests since they were all from the same district. Currently they were all having lunch together, today the house-elves had prepared various hot and cold sandwiches with homemade soups and baked french fries and potato chips dusted with different flavored spices. The elves always made a huge variety of food as to please all the tastes of the students at the school.

"You have charms next right Katniss?" Gale asks as he takes a bite of his chicken sandwich, "With Professor Cinna?"

"That's right," Katniss smiled, "We're supposed to go over wands today."

"It's an interesting lecture." Gale stated as he thought back. He was a second year student so he still remembered a lot from his first year. "And Professor Cinna is a great professor to teach that kind of stuff. I miss his Charms class."

"You have Professor Seeder's Charms class now right?" Peeta asked, "I've seen her in the halls, she seems nice."

"She is," Gale agreed, "But she's older, the class is a little slower then Cinna's."

"Hey Katniss, Peeta, Gale" Finnick greeted as he walked over, Annie under his arm. "How was Potions?"

"Potions" Katniss sighed, "Professor Trinket's class is hard."

"I think it's easy" Peeta grinned, "It's like baking, just with different stuff."

Turned out Peeta worked for a bakery before he came here, it made him a pro at Potions, he could made whatever potion they had to in class. Katniss always tried to work with him in that class as to try to not hurt herself when she tried to mix things together. It was almost like chemistry class back in high school, only when things blow up you get different results depending on the potion.

"I think Professor Trinket's a little odd," Katniss admitted, "She cares a lot about manners and stuff."

"Wait until you have Professor Coin for Defense class." Katniss turned to see Johanna had joined them at some point, sitting next to her with a french fry between her fingers and it didn't take long for Katniss to know the other was picking from her plate. It was a weird habit that the older girl had, she tend to pick at Katniss's plate when they sat down at lunch together. She hadn't started doing it until after a week of class, Katniss supposed this was to see how much the older girl would trust her before deciding to take food from her plate. Johanna was a third year and took advanced classes in Defense Against The Dark Arts. The girl knew more about how to defend herself against monsters and curses more then any other person in their group of friends. "That's a tough class."

"Johanna only thinks so because Coin's given her detention plenty of times," Gale commented as he rolled his eyes.

"You've never had Professor Coin then," Annie stated from next to Johanna, her and Finnick had sat down. "Does it taste better coming from someone else's plate?"

"Yeah," Johanna smirks as Annie rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. Katniss shook her head, Johanna seemed to do it to everyone, or at least with people she seemed to trust enough like Annie and Finnick. Finnick actually admitted that he sometimes got food he knows Johanna likes in order to keep her away from his food.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with a plate in front of you," Annie laughed lightly, "Unless your sitting with your house. When you sit with us you always steal from our plates."

"Why dirty another?" Johanna asked innocently. They seemed to go over this every now and again. Annie acting like a mother when Johanna was misbehaving or doing something that a mother might not approve of.

"Professor Trinket would be disgusted with your manners."

"But the house elves enjoy the less work I make for them."

Katniss only rolled her eyes as the two bickered for a few more moments. Johanna had been hard to pin down since she got to Tretton. The girl was sarcastic and snarky but then she would hear Prim talking about the girl like she was a saint. Katniss didn't know how to feel about the black haired third-year student. She was a blunt snarker, short-tempered and sharp-tongued but then Prim would talk to them through the communication stone and the older girl would flash a rare soft smile or even blush when the younger Everdeen commented positively about her. Finnick could even get a smile or laugh from the usually snarky girl and Annie could succeed in making the girl appear more childish when Annie got into her "mother mode."

The girl was smart too, and that's what made Katniss worry. The girl knew how to say things to get under your skin or make you turn red or to get whatever reaction she wanted out of you. Cunning, it was beginning to get more easy to understand why the girl had been placed in Nevermore. She seemed to be a bit of everything with nothing to aid in pinning down the girl's true character.

A sharp slap to the back of her head caused Katniss to shoot a look to the older girl beside her.

"What the hell?" Katniss started as she rubbed her head, realizing the girl had social graces to match her temper.

"I asked you something." The girl began looking seemingly annoyed, "But you were on another planet so I brought you back to Earth for a bit."

"Hanna that was mean," Annie scold but her comment held no bite and Johanna shrugged it off.

"Are you coming to the Dueling Club meeting after classes today?"

"Why do you care?"

"You should come" Johanna smirked dangerously, "I can make you pay for making me write all those envelopes out. Stamps and all Everdeen."

"What's the Dueling Club anyway-Is that my sandwich?"

"On question at a time," Johanna's smirked as she took another bite of the said food she had snuck off the younger girl's plate, "If you weren't spacing out you would have seen me take it. I wasn't that discrete about it."

Katniss only shook her head and reached over the table to take another sandwich from the plate in the center of the table.

"It's kinda like a sparring club," Gale started shooting a glare at Johanna, "It's almost like a self-defense class. You learn how to duel in case you find yourself in a situation in which you have to fight your way out. A lot of the Defense Against the Dark Arts geeks join it."

"Wanna try that again?" Johanna growled, "I'd start attending if I were you, smart ass comments like that could put you in a dangerous 'situation'."

"Why do you want Katniss to join anyway?" Gale asked, "She'd be dueling for Dolphus house anyway."

"Like I said, a little payback," The black haired girl smirked before turning back to Katniss, "So you coming or not?"

Katniss mulled it over for a second. Self-defense seemed like something she would need, especially since people were still treating her differently as they learned of her Mockingjay scar.

"Sure, I mean I'm sure I'd love to knock you back a few feet after stealing my food."

"You're on Everdeen."

The chime of a bell warned students that the lunch hour was almost over and that their next class would begin soon.

"We better hurry," Peeta started, "Professor Cinna won't like us being late to his class again."

Katniss nodded as the two got up to leave. Their Charms class was rather hidden and they always seemed to walk past the door when they hurried there. Professor Cinna was one of the younger professors, He had dark colored skin and black hair. Overall he was a nice enough professor and one of Katniss's favorite teachers at Tretton.

"Nice to see you two are on time," Cinna commented as the two walked through the door as the bell chimed again. The group of other first years from different houses stopped their previous chatter when the bell rang to start class. "Today we are going to discuss one of the most powerful charms a wizard could own, their own wand. Please set your wands on the table."

"Take a look around, see all the different colors, shapes, and textures of the wands around you. Each wand is crafted differently and reacts differently to every user. Wands are made from a variety of woods from holly to cedar, ebony to ash. Each wood creates not only the look but the spring but the character of the wand and limits the kind of core that can be used. Cedar wood for example is very adaptable to the core while aspen wands can be picky about the core. You have a question Cato?"

"Yeah, are there wands that are more powerful then others?" The blonde asked, Katniss had seen him before, he was in a few of her classes. His green and silver uniform showed he was in Cardin house.

"A very good question. There are very few wands that can be considered weak. Since wands are adapt to the caster then it's the caster that determines if the wand is weak or strong. There is no material that is weaker, however there are wands that are more adapt for particular spells. Mahogany wands tend to be better adapt for defensive spells while willow wands tend to be more suited for charms."

"The Dark Prince says he has a wand adapt for curses," Cato stated, "Doesn't that make his more powerful? He's killed many already with the wand."

"His wand, like many others, does have it's weaknesses. Just because a wizard can perform a curse does not mean he should be praised for power." Cinna's facial expression hardened slightly, "Tell me, what is your wand made up of?"

"Rosewood," Cato started, "The core is crystalized Basilisk blood."

"A rare core indeed, although common core found in pure-blood wizard wands. If I had to guess, I would say you would find spells in the offensive category easy. Perhaps you should join in the Cardin Dueling Team and see what your wand can do? Which reminds me, Professor Haymitch is having a first-year meeting for all students interested in joining the Dueling Club this year. The Potions Club as well as Herbology Clubs are also meeting today. I advise all students to look around at the many clubs offered at the school to see what your wands are capable of." Cinna leaned back against his desk, "Perhaps I will make an assignment of it. Due next week I want a five page paper about what you have learned about your wands during recruit week."

Katniss almost immediately regretted going to the dueling meeting once she set foot inside the dueling area. There were many students of different years gathered around a long rectangular stage watching as two students fired various spells against each other. Some students who had not dueled yet were sitting front and center to watch the other students while those who had dueled were getting any wounds they obtained looked at by two students on the other side of the room. Katniss recognized Annie Cresta as one of the students tending to the other's wounds. Johanna must have just gotten done dueling with someone, as there was blood all over her uniform and running down her face as Annie tried to aid in stopping her nose from bleeding.

"Well, the bleeding finally stopped," Annie sighed as Katniss drew closer, "You should hit the showers though, you're covered in blood."

"What happened?" Katniss asked lightly as the two turned to see her. Johanna just stood and headed to the showers, a hand covering her injured nose.

"Some first year mispronounced a spell during a mock duel, broke Hanna's nose in the process. Let's just say between the spell that broke it and the spell that fixed it, there was more blood then we thought there would be." Annie flashed a smile, "She's a little upset she wont be dueling you today, but it gives you a chance to see what it's all about yeah?"

"Katniss, you just in time," Finnick greeted with his usual smiled, "Professor Haymitch was just about to go over the two basic dueling spells with the first years."

Professor Haymitch was the only professor that students referred to by first name. The older drunken teacher didn't seem to mind. He seemed to care very little about what happened around him. Although some students say he really does care. Katniss hadn't be around him long enough to make a prediction herself.

"Alright first years, no more broken bones, the two basic spells you will need to know for this club are Expelliarmus, pronounced ex-PELL-ee-ARE-muss. This is a disarming spell. You will need to know this spell to disarm your opponent. After you master that spell the next one you will learn is Stupefy, pronounced STOO-puh-fye. This spell will stagger your opponent, but if used incorrectly or too forcefully you will knock them out. You will also be responsible for the charm Protego, pro-TAY-goh. This will admit a shield that will block your opponent's spells."

"Come on Katniss, let's practice together," Finnick grinned, "I usually practice with Jo but that little mishap earlier kinda left me without a training partner."

"Did you ever notice how you always call Johanna 'Jo' and Annie always calls her 'Hanna' it's like the two of you make up her name." Katniss stated as Finnick started teaching her how to move her wand to preform the Expelliarmus spell.

"Me and Jo grew up together so I've always called her 'Jo'" Finnick started, "When I tried to introduce her to Annie at a Quidditch match, it was really loud and she only heard me say 'Hanna' instead of 'Johanna'. She missed me saying the first part of her name, it just kinda stuck from there. I see what you mean though. It's kinda funny actually."

"Johanna never corrected Annie?" Katniss raised an eyebrow at the older male.

"I think she wanted to." Finnick laughed, "But since Annie was my girlfriend I think she was trying to be nice. I eventually asked Annie why she called Jo that and she swore she thought her name was 'Hanna' she was even confused as to why I kept calling her 'Jo' but didn't want to ask. Annie was so embarrassed too. But after a while she and Jo got close and the nickname stayed."

"Hard to imagine Johanna trying to be nice." Katniss snorted.

"She can be if she wants to." Finnick assured the shorter girl, "She's nice to Prim isn't she?"

"Prim loves her" Katniss stated as she recalled her younger sister talking about the older girl, "She goes from snarky little brat to a nice mature human being in zero seconds flat."

"I don't think she means to do it." The blonde shrugged, "It's just how she is."

After a time practicing with Finnick, he managed to talk her into dueling this girl from Nevermore, a first year like her named Clove. She was ruthless during their duel and ended firing some spell at her that sent a tree branch from the side of the arena into her face, leaving her with plenty of leaves and twigs tangled in her brown hair as well as a few scratches and tree sap on her shirt and face. Haymitch stopped the match scolding Clove for using a spell they had yet to go over as well as dismissed Katniss to wash up and rest for the evening.

"You handled yourself pretty well, Sweetheart, hope we'll see you next week," Haymitch offered a smile as Katniss walked off. Had she not practiced Protego with Finnick beforehand she may have not lasted as long as she did. The tree thing just surprised her, she knew she should have been faster is casting a counter spell. She would remember for next time. Now she had two people on her list of people to duel; Johanna and Clove, although she was sure at least Johanna would be more fair in their duel.

Katniss made her way to the showers in clean herself up before dinner. As she walked in she noticed steam coming from one of the showers. She ignored it figuring someone else from the dueling club had gotten there before her to shower. She only hoped it wasn't Clove although she was sure she would have heard or seen the other girl walk past her to the locker room.

Katniss sighed as she walked closer to the showers, stopping before the sink in order to see herself in the mirror above it. She struggled with getting the twigs out of her hair, they were tangled in the strands of her brown hair and were taking some effort in getting out. After a while she heard the shower turn off.

"Enjoy your first day training Brainless?" Katniss looked up into the mirror before her to see Johanna standing behind her wrapped in nothing but a white bath towel.

"I thought you left early."

"That was the plan, but I needed to wait for Blight to bring me some spare clothes. He took longer then I thought he would." Johanna snorted before looking up at Katniss with an amused smile, "You look like crap."

"Thanks, It's what your first years in Nevermore are capable of."

"Clove?" Johanna asked as Katniss nodded, "She's an odd one, she hangs out with some guys in Cardin. I'm not surprised, her boyfriend's the one who shot some spell at me I'm kinda glad he didn't pronounce it right, it would have been worse if he did."

Katniss was slightly worried, knowing there were some students capable of hurting someone beyond what a typical duel would allow. As she thought Johanna had come closer until she was directly behind Katniss.

"Want help?" Johanna offered gruffly as she placed her hands on either side of the sink in front of Katniss trapping her between the sink and Johanna. Katniss shifted uncomfortably as a satisfied smirk made it's way to the older girl's face.

"Whatever," Katniss answered before she felt Johanna reach up and untangle a twig almost effortlessly before placing it on the side of the sink. Katniss placed both her hands on the sides of the sink and leaned on the sink while the other girl helped her, she hoped this would prevent Johanna from trapping her again.

Katniss stole a glance back up at the mirror to see Johanna focusing on the task at hand, her hair still wet and clinging to her neck, forehead, and shoulders. Loose droplets of water made their way from her hair down her face and neck. The white towel was tucked tightly around her body. The girl was defiantly a good two inches taller then Katniss easily, the definition of her shoulders and arms gave away that the girl probably worked out regularly while maintaining a lean figure. Chocolate brown eye noticed the girl studying her from her reflection in the mirror.

"See something you like?" The taunt was matched with a smirk as Katniss only snorted. "Hold still."

"Ow,"

"Relax, it'll hurt more if you don't."

"Johanna please-"

"I know, I almost got it."

The two turned bluntly as they heard a cough followed by what they thought was a quick apology from a first year girl before she hurried out of the room. Katniss turned red as she realized their position, her own being with her leaning slightly forward against the sink and head tilted back slightly, Johanna's hands through her hair and naked body behind her didn't help as well as the double meaning of their previous conversation. Johanna had started laughing.

"It's not funny." Katniss turned to face the girl, "What if she tells someone?"

"I'll be in more trouble," Johanna shrugged, "You are only seventeen right?"

"That should make it more serious." Katniss started, "You could get into trouble."

"Relax," Johanna waved off as she placed the twig she had wrestled out of Katniss's hair off to the side, "All done, you should take a shower to get off any of the sap from the tree. Don't worry, I wont look."

"Johanna-"

"Maybe on your eighteenth birthday~"

"JOHANNA!"

"Relax" The older girl laughed, "I'm kidding, mostly."

Katniss just shot the other girl a disapproving look before sighing, Johanna moved toward the lockers to get dressed, "Blight packed me an extra shirt if you want it."

"Thanks," Katniss called back before stepping into the showers to undress and wash off the sticky sap from her hair. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Johanna had placed the T-shirt folded by the rest of Katniss's clothes outside the shower stall. When she dried and changed the older girl was waiting for her by the door with a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Tell Finn I'm going to be late to dinner," Johanna stated, "I wanna try to get the blood out of my uniform."

"Sure," Katniss smiled lightly as the two went their separate ways. Katniss ran her hands over the material of the oversized T-shirt Johanna lent her. It was soft and smelled like the forest. Katniss made her way toward the great hall for dinner greeted by Peeta and Gale just outside the dinning hall.

"Hey Katniss, how was the Dueling Club?" Peeta asked with a smile as they walked into the room.

"Rocky," Katniss laughed, "Some of the other first years have more bite then I thought."

"A little crazy huh?" Gale laughed, "Their first time running free with a wand, I should have warned you."

Johanna sighed as she tossed her uniform in the washing machine, hoping the blood would come out and that she hadn't waited too long to get the clothes in the machine as to ensure they didn't stain. Especially the cardigan, she only had two and she hoped that didn't stain.

"Miss Mason," A chilling voice called as Johanna turned, not expecting someone else to be in the laundry room at this time. Most of the students and faculty would be eating dinner at this time. "May I have a word?"

"What do I owe the pleasure, Professor Coin?" Johanna asked with faux innocence.

"I had a student report something very serious to me Miss Mason." Coin started, "I'm afraid I have to warrant you a detention. Effective right now, please follow me."

"For what?"

"You'll find out," Coin stated as Johanna cursed under her breath as she followed Coin down the halls towards one of the detention rooms. "You know what I take very seriously Miss Mason?"

"Everything."

"The safety and well being of the students, especially the first years. To avoid hazing and harassment I enforce the laws and rules of this school." Coin gestured for Johanna to take a seat before placing a piece of paper before her and fishing out a black quill from the cabinet. "Do you know what this is?"

"A blood quill, a torture device used by those who have no power unless forced,"

"I would watch your tongue Miss Mason," Johanna could laugh at the way Coin kept referring to her as 'Miss Mason' as if she was a fine lady yet the one addressing her was holding a weapon that would cause her great pain at the same time trying to address her as an upperclass citizen. "One hundred times, write out your crime."

Johanna stared at the quill unamused, "You have to tell me what I did first."

"You, Miss Mason, committed adultery. Corrupting a first year, I will not stand for that kind of sexual harassment. I want you to write the word 'adultery' one hundred times. One overtop the other."

"I didn't do anything." Johanna growled.

"I have an eye witness place you in the showers with another student."

"Locker rooms are public, all the girls share that locker room."

"The witness said she saw you and another girl, a first year, committing an inexcusable act. I don't have to remind you that sexual relations are not allowed on school grounds to begin with let alone with students that have not come of age yet."

"They're mistaken" Johanna leaned back, "I didn't do anything."

"So you walk up to everyone naked?"

"I had a towel, I got out of the shower."

"And the first year?"

"She was clothed, It was after a dueling match, she had sticks and crap in her hair I was only helping her."

"Miss Mason, does that story sound legitimate to you?" Coin asked as she walked around the desk, "Keep in mind we are also talking about the Mockingjay, there are many people who are relying on her. Her legend is very well known."

"She survived an attack from Snow, that's not knew."

"Perhaps you did it out of jealousy." Coin started, "You survived quite the massacre, didn't you Miss Mason? Surly you would want the chance to kill the Dark Prince, now this new light of hope appears. Only she one-upped you. She survived the Killing Curse, the only person who has in fact. Does that make you angry? Everyone seems to have forgotten about the Mason Massacre, about the people you cared about who died. Now it's all about her family, her losses, her power."

"You don't even know what she wants, you haven't even told her why everyone treats her different."

"Now, I would get to writing If I were you." Coin ignored Johanna's last statement, "Because I assure you if I bring this up on the Ministry of Magic you will be expelled. The choice is yours. Make a wise one, after all it's what your house is known for."

Johanna didn't have to think long as she picked up the quill and began to write, the first time she wrote the word it felt like the back of her hand was on fire. A burning knife carving into her hand. The wounds bleed freely as the quill wrote in dark red.

"I knew you would be reasonable, a trait I actually appreciate from the Mason's."

Johanna ignored the jab at her family long enough to continue writing, her blood staining the paper as the back of her other hand burned and was cut. The word continuously carved into it until the word was an unreadable gash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter being transferred from my Fanfiction.net account, from now forward the chapters are new and will be posted here as well as Fanfiction.net.


	4. Assignment

Arc 1: The Witch’s Charm

Chapter 4: Assignment

 

Johanna hadn’t done to dinner like she had told Katniss she would. Instead Blight had come over to their table to inform them that Johanna wasn’t coming due to the fact that she got detention until late and didn’t feel like walking to the dinning hall and that he was taking her dinner to her. He seemed worried, and that only caused Finnick and Annie to look at each other and back to Blight as he nodded and was off towards the Nevermore dorms. 

“Professor Coin must have been really hard on her for her to not come to dinner.” Finnick stated as he watched Blight leave. “I wonder what she got in trouble for?”

Katniss shifted lightly, she knew that girl from the locker room must have told someone about the “inappropriate” encounter she had seemingly had with Johanna. It was her fault the other girl had gotten in trouble. Surely that meant she had to try to apologize, after all, the girl had done so much already for her and Prim, the least she could do was offer an apology.

____________________

Knock, Knock

“Johanna,” Blight called from outside Johanna’s single dorm. The black haired girl sighed before standing and walking towards the door. She opened the door and took the food that was offered to her.

“Thanks,” The forced before closing the door before the older man, leaving him in the hallway. She didn’t hate Blight, not by a long shot, but her conversation with Coin during her detention had put her in a mood.

“That’s enough” Coin sighed after the twenty-fifth time Johanna had written the word. Johanna looked up from the paper to see Coin’s smile. Seemingly innocent but at the same time holding a slight disgust as if Johanna going through with the punishment that she had assigned was somehow offensive to her. “I have a job I need done, if you do it I will end your punishment here.”

“Change of heart.” Johanna snarled, however her bad attitude did little to affect Coin’s new mental state, seemingly happy as if she had solved a great problem over the last half hour that Johanna sat writing in her own blood.

“I had a thought, perhaps you could be more helpful then I originally thought Miss Mason.” Coin pulled out a piece of folded paper. “I need you to track someone down. They have been spying within the school walls for a while now and I fear the Mockingjay may be a target. We cannot have the Dark One knowing that she is alive yet. So I need you to find them and do away with them.”

“Kill them?” Johanna asked with a raised eyebrow, “Do I look like a gun for hire?”

“You may be more interested in knowing that your sister had a running in with this man a few years back before her untimely dead. You see I needed her to make a charm for me. A powerful charm. She was the only one to make it. The Dark One found out about the charm she was to make through this man and he made the call that ended her and the rest of your family. Perhaps you are more interested now?”

“What did you have my sister working on?” Johanna asked, her voice lower then before.

“It’s a secret, a very powerful secret. She failed anyway. Sadly, she was supposed to charm this” Coin held up a small orb, “But she failed. I have no use for this orb now, you can have it if you accept the job.”

“Who do you want me to find?”

“He goes by Titus, one of the Dark One’s lead informants. I’m sure you’ve heard his name. It was all over the place after he informed on your family.” Coin handed her the map, “This map is able to track movements of various people, however he always seems to escape before we can get to him. Like a ghost he is simply untraceable.”

“You want me to take down Snow’s informant?”

“Careful, Miss Mason, Names are very powerful.” Coin scold, “Remember that, names give power. You need not give Snow any more.”

“I’ll find him.” Johanna stated as she rolled her eyes at Coin. Only a real superstitious person would think that a name would give power. If anything the nickname was giving the villain a bigger ego.

“Good Girl,” Coin smiled, “You are free to go,”

Titus. She had heard her sister talking about him once or twice. She said he was an odd one, a strange case. Either way, he was going to pay for what he had done to her family. Johanna had a nose for tracking, and she was sure to use it.

She picked up the map and opened it, the mark with Titus’s name over it moved around the halls of one of the buildings close to Dolphus house. She stood and followed his movements, the sooner she found him the better. And if she could do it in one quick, clean sweep, she was going to. She ignored the looks some of her housemates were giving her as she left her dorm and headed towards the building close to Dolphus house dorms. 

The halls were pretty clear when classes weren’t in session. Johanna moved quickly down one of the least traveled hallways, determine to cut off the spy as he tried to go toward the potions classrooms. 

“See a ghost get away from this,” Johanna murmured to herself as she passed through the narrow hallway, she turned, wand ready only to be met by a empty hallway. “The hell?”

Titus’s marker was still moving, it passed right by her.

“Fucking map,” Johanna murmured as she looked around. Now she understood why they called him a ghost, perhaps he charmed the map? Or Coin did to make her go mad. Either way she wasn’t going to stand in a dark hallway figuring it out. She headed back to her dorm to sort things out later.

Once entering her dorm she tossed the map onto her desk. She glanced over at the orb her sister failed to charm. It was one of those orbs you use in Divination class to see into the future. Her sister had a minor interest in it. She normally liked to look into the past, the history buff that she was.

Elsinore Mason

The name was scripted on the base of the orb, proving it’s ownership. 

“I’ll find him Nora,” Johanna murmured to herself as she reached out and rested her palm on the orb, promising to it’s deceased owner that the person involved with her murder will be found. A cold sensation hit her hand as the cracked orb gave a dull glow.

_____________________________________

Katniss’s classes picked up over the next couple of days. Johanna had seemed to make a habit of avoiding her, although Finnick swore the other girl was avoiding everyone the last couple of days. Johanna spent them locked away in her room or in the library where Katniss would see her reading through old leather-bound books with her thin framed black reading glasses. Dark eyes catching sight of Katniss over the clear lenses before she picked up and headed somewhere else.

Finnick seemed to pick up on her behavior before anyone else, even confronting her about it once. 

“She says she working on a project for Coin.” Finnick had told them at lunch, “She seemed pretty serious to finish it.”

“Maybe that was part of her punishment?” Annie would offer, the more they talked about Johanna in trouble the more Katniss felt bad. It wasn’t like the girl would stick around long enough for Katniss to talk to her about it.

“So Katniss are you coming?”

“What?” Katniss had completely missed Finnicks question, she was distracted by the thoughts of how to talk to the brown eyed girl avoiding her.

“I asked if you were coming back to the house over the weekend. To see Prim?”

“That would be great.” Katniss smiled, She hadn’t been able to visit Prim since she started school. But the only paper she had due Monday was the wand assignment for Professor Cinna’s class and she was sure she could get it done before the weekend. “But Johanna never gave me the address-”

“She lives with Mags,” Finnick smiled, “I live there too. So does Johanna. Mags takes in all the problem children of Tretton. The ones that don’t do well in foster homes.”

Katniss remembered when they met Johanna, how she said she was in ten foster homes before she got accepted into Tretton. Now she could kinda see how problematic Johanna may have been in a foster home, but Finnick seemed so must more laid back. It was harder to imagine him as a problem child in foster care.

“Peeta and Gale are welcome to come hang out too.” Annie added, “If you want, Mags makes a great meal.”

“No thanks,” Gale declined politely, “I have too many papers to finnish so I’m staying here.”

“Me too,” Peeta stated, “I still have to finish putting together the cage for Rufus.” 

Rufus had been a guinea pig that Peeta had gotten at the local pet shop in town. The dark furred rodent had somehow made it’s way into the blonde’s heart when he saw that they were using him to aid in teaching spells. Peeta couldn’t imagine having spells being practiced on him so he quickly offered up all the money in his pocket for the furry creature. It spent most of it’s time in one of the shallow pockets of Peeta’s backpack sleeping or in the pocket of his cargo pants when they weren’t in uniform. 

“Some other time,” Gale smiled. Katniss thought for a moment, Johanna lived there so if she went home over the weekend then there was a chance she could talk to the older girl there. Plus she would get to see Prim after a long week of studying.

“Is Johanna going to go home over the weekend?”

“She asked me to walk with her actually.” Finnick stated, “It was weird, she says she wanted to talk about something. She’ll be there though.”

“She’s been acting really weird.” Annie started, “Not normal Hanna weird either, scary weird. I’m worried.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Finnick promised. A look of worry crossing his face as well.

________________________

Johanna had packed the orb with her before walking to the front of the school to meet Finnick before they walked through Tretton to the house they shared with Mags and now Prim. After a few minutes of waiting the dirty blonde boy jogged up from the Teresita house dorms. 

“Hey Jo,” Finnick greeted with his trademark charming smile even though he was clearly anxious to know what had been going on with the younger girl the last few days. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah,” Johanna stated absentmindedly as they walked through the busy streets of the village. Closer to the school was where all the book stores and cafe-like restaurants were. The quick and easy stops of the many students there. They were always busy during the weekend with the fourth-year students preparing for their large tests and the seventh-year students getting ready for their tests. “Coin gave me an assignment that I need a little help with.”

“What kind of assignment?”

“An assassination.” Johanna snorted, not even bothering to lie to the older man. She herself hated the idea and if there was a way to get out of it, she was sure he would come up with some sort of far-fetched plan. “She wants me to kill someone who has been spying on her precious Mockingjay.”

“Why would she ask a student that?” Finnick asked, “That’s insane. Magic can’t even be used to kill people, except the Killing Curse but that’s a forbidden spell. Casting that would land you in Capital Prison for the rest of your life. You can’t even cast that curse.”

“Maybe she asked me because I’m a muggle-born,” Johanna snarled, “I did some digging. She said something that kinda ticked me off.”

“What?”

“She said she had my sister, Nora, try to create a charm for her. A very powerful charm that she was unable to do. I asked around and a lot of the students say that she asks a lot of the muggle-born wizards to do dangerous shit for her.” The black haired girl kicked a rock on the sidewalk, “I guess we’re the most expandable if something goes wrong.”

“What kind of charm was Nora to make?” Finnick asked as his brows came together.

“Something that would make Snow very angry.” Johanna stated, “The man she wants me to kill also was the person who gave up Nora to him. He’s a reason she’s dead. That they’re all dead.”

“How do you know she’s not lying to you?”

“She wants me to take out Titus.” Johanna stated, “It’s no lie that he informed Snow of Nora’s charm.”

“Isn’t he like, in the wind?” Finnick asked, “How do you expect to find him?”

“I was hoping you would help.” Johanna sighed, “Two noses are better then one when it comes to sniffing out a rat.”

“And then what?”

“Then the Dementors can have him.” Johanna scoffed, “I plan on dropping him right into the Pits Of Oblivion outside of the Capital. They can feed off his soul and reduce him to nothing.”

“Dark much?”

“Whatever”

The two walked in silence, the crowd thinning as they walked to the small house just outside the shopping district.

“I’ll help you,” Finnick started, “But let’s keep it quiet.”

“Deal,”

“Not even Annie, if something goes wrong I don’t want her getting hurt.”

“Deal,”

______________________________

“Katniss!” Prim cheered as she ran over to her older sister, an elderly looking women watching with a kind smile as Prim started to tell Katniss about all the things she had learned during their week apart.

“And then Mags showed me how to make the food soft enough for Buttercup to eat and how to make an herb mixture that would help him get better faster.”

“I’m glad your having fun.” Katniss smiled before being led into the kitchen.

“Mags, this is Katniss,” Annie introduced, “Katniss, this is Mags, she takes care of the plants at school.”

“It’s nice to meet you, thank you for taking care of Prim.” Mags only nodded with a smile and Katniss remembered that the old woman was mute, she spoke with sign language.

“What took you two so long?” Annie asked when Johanna and Finnick walked through the door.

“Johanna pulled an all-nighter finishing the paper Coin assigned her.” Finnick lied lightly as he laughed, “I’m lucky I didn’t have to carry her here.”

Annie only shook her head, “So are you done with your assignment then?”

“Yeah,” The black haired girl replied smoothly as Mags signed something to her. Johanna nodded before signing back and going to place her duffle bag upstairs.

“Mags asked Johanna to help with dinner. Johanna said she would as soon as she put her stuff away.” Prim explained to Katniss.

“You’ve really picked that up huh?” Annie laughed, “That was quick, I’m impressed. Usually people don’t pick up sign language that fast.”

Prim smiled proudly as Annie and Katniss offered to aid Mags with dinner. Finnick offered his help but Mags signed something to him and he walked off.

“Finnick can’t cook so Mags told him to set the table.”

“Really, Finnick struck me as the kind of person who would cook.” Katniss stated as she turned to Annie. After all the man was so gentlemanly and sweet that the inability to cook seemed strange.

“Finnick never had to. He knows how to gut a fish and stuff like that, but cooking isn’t really his strong suit. He’s sweet enough to try, but we tell him he really doesn’t have to.” 

“He’s that bad?”

“Kinda,” Annie stated as Johanna came down, resting on the island while Katniss and Annie chopped vegetables and Prim chatted away about Buttercup and herbs and healing things.

“Johanna could you not kick?” Annie asked as the light hitting of heels on wood stopped momentarily. 

“I’m bored,”

“You’ll leave marks on the wood.”

“I sand and repaint this thing every few weeks anyway.” Johanna smirked, “All good”

“It’s like having a puppy, every time you turn around it’s chewing on something.” Annie murmured as Katniss laughed lightly. “At least peel and chop those potatoes there. I’m making stew for tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Johanna hopped off the counter and walked over to the bag of potatoes on the side of the sink. Johanna set up on the island she was previously sitting on and began to peel. They prepped in silence for a few minutes while Prim and Mags checked on Buttercup and brought him his dinner. For a few moments the three stood in silence, the only sounds echoing through the kitchen was the steady chopping sounds. 

“Annie?” Finnick called, “Come here a sec?”

“Coming,” Annie walked out, setting her knife down on the cutting board before her departure. Katniss looked over her shoulder at the black haired girl, now would be a great time to apologize. Katniss turned back to her carrots and sighed.

“Your doing it wrong,” Katniss jumped at the sound, warm breath hitting her ear.

“Wha-”

“Like this,” Johanna’s arms encircled the girl similarly to how they were in the locker room, on hand covered Katniss’s holding the carrot in place. Her other hand covered the hand Katniss had on the knife before pivoting the blade on the cutting board and cutting the vegetable. “That way they’re even and cook evenly.”

Johanna’s hands were slightly bigger then Katniss’s, hands callused from what Katniss assumed was years of woodworking and chopping wood. Finnick had told her that Johanna was from Sju, the district famous for lumber and paper production. Finnick had said that Johanna had been chopping firewood since she was old enough to walk and talk. The years of hard work earned her a fit figure. Her nails were painted black and kept at a length that wouldn’t make chopping wood or other chores hard. 

“I’m sorry,” The words slipped from Katniss as she felt Johanna’s hands loosen on her own.

“Their only vegetables, Brainless.”

“Not that.” Katniss started as she turned her head, blue eyes locking with dark brown, “I’m sorry you got in trouble with Professor Coin.”

“Like I said, Brainless, nothing to worry about. She was just protecting the precious Mockingjay-”

“What the hell does that title even mean?” Katniss tired the rest of her body, forcing the girl behind her to let go of her hands all together. “Why does a scar matter so much around here?”

“There’s a rumor,” Johanna started, not missing a beat and Katniss is surprised as everyone usually brushes off her question. Johanna included, until now. “That you may have gained some of his power when he hit you. That maybe you have an ability that can be used to help defeat him. That’s what Coin thinks.”

“Like what?”

“Immortality,” Johanna stated turning away, “Dude thinks he’s immortal because so many people failed to kill him. Everyone’s starting to believe he used some sort of forbidden spell to make himself unable to be killed.”

Katniss brought a hand to her heart, outlining the scar she knew was there with her fingers.

“Lighten up,” Johanna stated, “Finish chopping the way I showed you so we can eat sometime tonight.”

“What are you really working on for Coin?”

“What I said I was.”

“I don’t believe you,” Katniss started, “It felt kinda weird when you said it. Don’t get hurt OK? Finnick says Coin can be very...medieval in her punishments.”

“Don’t worry Brainless, I’ll be fine.” Johanna says even though part of her doesn’t believe it herself. 

__________________________________

Johanna studied the map, the footprints that indicated were Titus was were still around the school. Perhaps he didn’t know where Katniss had gone? That was good, at least she had some place to be save from him. She would find him, just not tonight. She picked up her sister’s orb, holding it and thinking about her next move.

“Johanna,” A voice called from the other side of her door.

“Come in,” Katniss stepped through the door.

“I guess I should also thank you,” Katniss started, “For getting me and Prim here. For arranging for her to stay here.”

“That sentimental shit is really unnecessary.”

“Maybe for you,” Katniss rolled her eyes, “Goodnight”

“Goodnight, Brainless”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't mention it, the district names are still numbers, but I translated them into Swedish to get the new names in the AU.


	5. Field Exam

Arc 1: The Witch's Charm

Chapter 5: Field Exam

Katniss felt like she was standing six inches tall. Everything in the dark hall where she stood was towering over her. Her chest hurt, a stabbing pain made it difficult for her to breathe and the pounding in her ears left her dazed as she felt her chest being stabbed harder and harder. A hooded figure stood in the hallway and crept closer to her. The scent of blood filled her nose as the figure advances. Roses drained of their color are left in the stranger's wake as a wicked smile takes over his features.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katniss wakes with a start that morning. Her chest still feels sore as if she was punched and her head is spinning slightly.

"So you are awake," Annie states as she re-enters the room, dressed and ready to start the day. "The other's are waiting at the Great Hall. We should get breakfast before Johanna and Finnick finish whatever the house elves made."

Katniss laughs lightly as she gets up and stretches. One of the running jokes between her and her roommate was how much Johanna and Finnick ate. Alone she was sure Johanna could eat like a lumberjack and Finnick used his swimming practice as an excuse for why he ate so much. He burned so many calories swimming that he ate more. How the two stayed in such good physical shape was a mystery.

It was after Thanksgiving, and all Finnick could talk about was decorating for Christmas. He had brought books with different kinds of Christmas trees to show Johanna which one she should cut down. Apparently that was Johanna's job during Christmas, she would go out, usually with Finnick while Annie and Mags made cookies, to cut down a Christmas tree to bring back and decorate. Finnick had already invited Peeta and Gale to spend Christmas with them, Gale had family back in Tolv that he wanted to spend the holiday with but Peeta had agreed to come after Gale stated that he would make a day trip to come out.

"I can come out the day after Christmas, we usually don't do anything the day after." Gale had stated as they talked at breakfast. Classes were almost over for the semester and there was a three-week break for the Christmas holiday. Katniss was kinda looking forward to having a real Christmas with Prim and their new friends.

Peeta smiled lightly then Gale said he would come. The two had gotten close, Katniss noticed, they seemed to spend a lot of time together.

"Peeta would really like that." Johanna was quick to tease as Peeta's face turned lightly red. "After all Finnick will be with Annie and he needs another boy friend to talk to."

It was the first time Johanna had really spoken since they all sat down. She claimed to be finished with whatever Coin had assigned her to do, but the girl still spend a lot of time in the library or away from the group and off doing god knows what. Katniss had been worried, but Finnick kept assuring her that it was nothing.

"Rufus doesn't count." Johanna replied to whatever Peeta had retorted after being teased about Gale. Katniss had missed his comeback but she knew he had brought up the rodent that had become his friend. It was endearing to see a boy with his pet. Like a sappy movie from the 1980's. Peeta only snorted at Johanna and turned back to his plate, sneaking some food to the Guinea pig in his pocket.

"Jo," Finnick started as he planted the tree book down before her for the tenth time since they sat down for breakfast. "What about this one?"

"Scotch pine?" Johanna read as she readjusted her thin framed black reading glasses that she didn't bother taking off since Finnick had her reading something about different Christmas trees every few minutes. "I told you. Pick whatever you want. Just remember your have to tow it back with me."

"We need a big tree."

"It has to fit into the house." Annie started, "Remember two years ago?"

"Jo made it fit."

"Hanna almost took an axe to the doorway to make it fit."

Katniss couldn't help but laugh a little every time the two said the different parts of Johanna's name one after the other. It sounded strange to anyone who didn't know the two used different names for the younger girl. Anyone walking by would think they were talking about two different people.

"What about you and Prim?" Johanna asked suddenly, catching Katniss attention, "Do you guys wanna come with Finn and I when we get the tree?"

"Your asking for more tow power." Annie smirked, "Trees getting to heavy for you?"

"Shut it Cresta."

"I think Prim was looking forward to helping with cookies," Katniss shrugged, "She told me something about it last night. But I'll come along."

"Good, you can make sure these two yahoos don't mess up this year." Annie stated with a laugh at Finnick and Johanna's offended looks.

"You're dating this yahoo." Finnick grinned after a moment.

"Lucky me," Annie rolled her eyes before getting up, "I have to get to herbology, see my two favorite yahoos later?"

Annie kissed Finnick on the cheek and patted Johanna on the head before turning to leave,

"I'll walk you" Finnick started but Annie raised a hand,

"You can't, I have to check on your Christmas gift. If you come you'll ruin the surprise." Annie insisted as she walked away, "Besides you and Hanna need to get the tree this weekend. Go through your book."

Annie had been working on some special gift for Finnick for Christmas this year, so special in fact that even Johanna had no idea what the other girl was planning.

"You gonna bake with the girls Mellark?" Johanna asked with her signature smirk.

"I'd love to, I brought some of the bakery's special Christmas cookie recipes. I was hoping to add some twists to them this year since I'm not working there." Peeta smiled, baking aways made him smile like that. It was a charming smile, one that would make any girl smile back. He was such a charming young man, Katniss thought, she was surprised no girl had taken an interest in him yet.

"Mags could use the help," Johanna started with a thoughtful look before Finnick pushed the book towards her again.

"What about a Fraser Fir?"

"Finn, I told you, whatever you want." Johanna sighed, "But something that didn't leave a lot of pine needles would be good. I'm tired of sweeping them every year."

Finnick nodded and flipped through the book again.

"We should get to Defense." Peeta stated as he stood as well. "Professor Haymitch's Field Exam is today."

A field exam was something short of a test that Haymitch gave to the students almost every other week. They would go into the Forbidden Forrest and learn how to defend against the creatures there and were given a grade on how well they fended off the creatures. Sometimes the Care For Magical Creatures Professor, Chaff would come along with his class.

Haymitch wasted no time taking the class outside to meet up with Chaff's Care for Magical Creatures class. Apparently they had seen a herd of unicorn a moments ago and they wanted to get a closer look before they ran off. Chaff was a good natured professor, often telling false information to the students to joke with them. He was a tall man with dark skin and a hardy laugh. One of his arms ended in a stub as he lost his hand during an encounter with a werewolf. It was a tale that everyone knew as the teacher told it with pride of how he fought off a fierce werewolf.

"You ready?" Chaff asked as Haymitch gave a smile and raised his flask slightly.

"Yup, I enlisted Rossi and Mason to help out."

"How'd you get them out of Potions and Teleportation classes?" Chaff laughed as the two classes started into the woods. Katniss was surprised the two older students were going to aid them. Johanna usually had potions class with Professor Seeder and Blight had his Teleportation class with an instructor who's name Katniss couldn't remember.

"They'll have to do the assignment at the end of the day." Haymitch smiled as he gestured up two of the larger trees. Katniss and Peeta followed his hand to see Johanna and Blight dressed in casual attire sitting on the thick branches. Johanna sat up higher in her tree as Blight looked on from his tree.

"Mason, Rossi!" Chaff called up as the two looked down, "Good to see you two."

"Same to you Professor Chaff." Blight smiled. He was dressed in jeans and a charcoal gray sweater with the Nevermore logo on the upper left part of the chest, a black leather jacket finished the look.

"Keep a look out for unicorns." Chaff called up as the two nodded.

"Unicorns are one of the common creatures in these woods and although not dark creatures they can be aggressive when aggravated. Hey!" Haymitch called up to the two wizards in the trees. "Watch for trolls, I haven't gone over trolls yet."

"Nothing we can't handle." Katniss rolled her eyes at Johanna. Even in the trees she could almost hear the smirk in the older girl's voice.

"Let some of the level one and two creatures by." Haymitch called, "They can handle those. So don't kill anything that they can."

"What about three?" Blight asked, "We saw a Hippogriff earlier."

The levels Katniss knew were used to rank how dangerous a creature was. Level one being the least dangerous and level five being the most.

"Leave the Hippogriff," Chaff called, "My class knows the proper way to handle them."

"They look like monkeys." A student off to Katniss right stated with an impressed tone as the class walked on watching the two older students make their way there the trees when the class advanced and kept watch from the the higher point.

"They're both from Sju right?" Another student asked.

"Yeah, so they would be good at climbing."

Katniss smiled as she watched the two show off, they were both great climbers, a skill she knew they had to have had since they were children in their district. They seemed so much younger playing in the trees like that. They moved fluently as if they had lived in the trees their whole lives. Once in a while one of them would disappear to the right or left to find a stronger branch to support their weight before coming back into view.

The trees in the forest were thick and bared large branches that could easily hold a large animal. Some of the trees were more bare and they stood almost at a ninety degree angle. The bark was darkened with white splotches and the leaves on the trees were gone in the chill of winter.

"Eyes focused," Haymitch reminded his class when they got too involved in watching the two Sju district students in the trees.

Katniss stopped walking when her chest started hurting her, the pain was sudden and stopped quickly as if she had been stabbed.

"You alright Katniss?" Peeta asked from her side a look of worry flashing through his blue eyes. Katniss only nodded.

"Something's not right," Chaff started as the two teachers stopped as well as the students. "We've been walking for twenty minutes and we haven't seen a single creature."

"Mason, Rossi," Haymitch called up, "You see anything."

"It's still," Blight called back shaking his head, "Nothing."

"The forest is never this silent." Chaff started, "We should leave, if there is something out here, it was powerful enough to scare away an entire herd of unicorns."

"Alright, class, we're headed back." Haymitch called as they turned.

"JOHANNA!" Blight screamed, Katniss turned sharply at the sound, the man was screaming in fear and that sound alone was worrying to Katniss. Chaff and Haymitch turn as well and within seconds she sees Peeta out of the corner of her eye dashing forward, he collides with Johanna in an attempt to catch her as she flies into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"What the hell is that?" A student asks as Katniss looks up to see a creature that resembles a pure black ghost. The creature was at least nine feet tall and was flying around the treetops were Johanna previously was.

"Johanna," She hears Peeta call as he sits up, shaking the shoulder of the girl laying next to him. "Johanna!"

Katniss rushes over she the older girl begins to stir, blood streaming down a cut across the left side of her face, just below the bridge of her nose and continued horizontally until the small cut lined up with the center of her left eye. Brown eyes looked dazed and she was sure to have other bruises after being forced out of the tree.

"Dementors?" Chaff murmured, "How?"

"We need to get these kids out of here," Haymitch stated, drawing his wand, "Blight, get over here and help us get these kids out of here."

There were five of them, circling like vultures. Humanoid forms draped in black, ripped cloth and decaying bodies. Lifeless faces and scabby skin with slimy-looking hands.

"Stay close," Haymitch calls to his class as the two classes merge together. Haymitch, Chaff, and Blight stand with wands ready as Peeta pulls Johanna to her feet.

"The hell are they doing here." Johanna growls through clenched teeth.

"What are they?" Katniss asks the older girl as she watches her pull out her wand.

"Dementors, they're not supposed to be here. Don't let them get close to you." Katniss notices the seriousness in the older girl's face, how her eyes don't hold the snarky and teasing gleam they usually did. That only adds to the seriousness of the situation. If Johanna Mason wasn't joking around about it, it was nothing to joke about.

"Expecto Patronum!" She hears Blight yell moments later as a large, clear looking bear forms from his wand, the charm causes some of the dementors to retreat back from the group as they scramble to get away. Blight follows as well as this large bear familiar he summoned.

"Expecto Patronum" Chaff's low voice called as a similar familiar in the shape of a bull appeared and knocked back the dementors that were trying to get in front of the large group of students. The two classes dashed towards the school gates, the sickening sound of the dementors moaning looming over them. Katniss could feel her heart beating, every once in a while a beat would be more painful and caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"Pull it together," She heard Johanna's voice growl to her left as the older girl gripped her by the elbow, preventing her from falling behind the other students. As soon as they passed the gates and found themselves on school ground, the dementors retreated, seemingly unable to cross onto the school property. Katniss dropped to her knees, a hand grasping the cloth of her uniform before her scar.

"What was that?" Peeta turned to Blight as the bear creature vanished.

"A Patronus Charm," the older man informs as he catches his breath, "It's the only defense against a dementor."

"It's a very difficult charm," Blight added as he straightened himself. "The user has to think of their happiest memory and create circles in the air with their wand. They must focus on that memory throughout the duration of the spell. It relies on emotion and heavy concentration.

"Looks like it's a charm we'll have to go over. No grades for Field Exams today. Class dismissed." Haymitch stated as he pulled his flask back out taking a long gulp of the mysterious alcoholic contents.

"What do you think of Blight? When you cast the spell." Peeta asked as Blight offered a smile.

"The day I preposed to my girlfriend." Blight absent-mindedly twisted the ring on his left hand, "I preposed to her by Bear Lake in Sju. It was mid-day and there was a big black bear sitting across the late with her baby. We watched the bears for thirty minutes before I preposed."

"She said yes?"

"Yeah," Blight's smile was slightly ghost-like on his face as his dark eyes became distant for a moment.

"I'm sure you had a beautiful wedding." Katniss adds before seeing Blight's eyes turn sad.

"There was no wedding," Blight shrugged, "She died, was murdered by the Dark Prince two months before our wedding. We were both still students here at the time. We were going to get married in the summer. A small wedding. Just family and close friends. But it didn't happen."

"I'm so sorry," Peeta's eyes softened.

"I still love her," Blight smiled, "I always will."

Katniss turned away, unable to focus on the mournful face of the older man before her. She noticed Johanna was no were to be seen.

"She must be mad at me." Blight chuckled sadly, "She hates when I tell that story."

"Why would Johanna care?" Katniss's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Because," Blight sighed, "I was marrying her older sister, Nora. When I tell that story, it's a reminder of what could have been. I think it gets under her skin. I don't think she really liked me much. She tolerated me for Nora's sake, but that was it."

Blight runs a hand through his black hair, "Johanna lost her whole family that day. It was one of the Dark Prince's attacks on muggles and muggle-born wizards. Johanna was the only survivor of the attack...Besides a dementor scratch hurts like all hell. I'm sure she's in the hospital wing getting it disinfected. Also painful by the way."

Katniss could tell Blight was trying to move the conversation along, he knew it wasn't his place to talk about Johanna's past. Katniss understood and offered a smile.

"I'm glad that's all over," Peeta stated, "We have time before next class, maybe we should hang out for a bit and go check on Johanna. She fell really pretty bad out of the tree."

Katniss nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a plan. But are you ok? She did hit you when she fell out of the tree."

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Peeta smiled.

By the time they got to the hospital wing, Finnick and Annie had already gotten the news of Johanna's injury and had already visited at some point between classes. It was prevalent by the number of boxes of chocolate resting on the side table next to the hospital bed Johanna was sitting on.

"Finnick was here," Johanna groaned as the two took notice of the stockpile of sweets, "He worries too much."

"What's up with all the chocolate?"

"It's supposed to be a first-aid for minor cases of dementor contact. Like scratches. Chocolate is supposed to aid in regaining strength after a dementor attack." Johanna shrugs, "Finnick went a little overboard."

Katniss remembers Blight saying that disinfecting a dementor scratch was painful, she wonders if that's the only drawback of a dementor scratch.

"Dementors can separate your soul from your body." Johanna starts, "When they scratch you they only separate a part of your soul temporarily. When they kiss you, they devour your soul. It's worse then death. Chocolate frog?"

"What's a chocolate frog?" Peeta asks innocently as Johanna hands him a box decorated with gold trim. Peeta takes it pensively and reads the label, "Chocolate frog, made with seventy percent Croakoa?"

Katniss watches Johanna's smirk as Peeta opens the box. A small chocolate frog sprung to life and hopped out of the beautifully decorated box.

"That's pretty cool," Peeta smiled like a young boy as Johanna laughed, Katniss following in suit.

"Their actually really good, once you catch them."

Katniss makes a mental note to bring some to Prim, she knew the young girl would get a kick out of candy that came alive.

"What's this?" Peeta asked removing a card from the box.

"Each chocolate frog comes with collectable trading card. They're pretty popular with the first years...and Finnick, he collects them." With a roll of her eyes the black haired girl leans back on the bed an arm stretching behind her to support her weight.

"Plutarch Heavensbee, He's the headmaster here right? He actually has his own card?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't be headmaster if he wasn't an accomplished wizard."

"So when are they letting you out of here?" Katniss asked as Johanna shrugged.

"I have to go through three more disinfecting sessions, they don't mess around with dementor wounds." Johanna shifted so that she was sitting indian style on the bed. "I should be out by lunch."

"I'll hold you to that." Katniss stated with a sudden serious look in blue eyes as she met Johanna's brown ones, "No more detentions."

"Got it."  
________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Jo, ready to go to lunch?" Finnick asked with a trademark grin.

"You know what just occurred to me?"

"Is it how awesome I am?"

"No," Johanna stood from the bed and started towards the door, "There are two ways of preventing a dementor from sucking your soul. The Patronus Charm or"

"To be a wizard with an animagus form," Finnick finished, "As long as that wizard was in his animal form, the dementors wouldn't be able to suck their soul."

"Titus is a wanted criminal, the Ministry of Magic would send dementors to find him." Johanna started, "The dementors can't find him, so that means-"

"He's an animagus?"

"That would explain why no one can see him when they cross paths with him on the map," Johanna stated matter-of-factly. "I've been looking for a man. When I'm really after a rat."

"Or a snake," Finnick added as they walked down the hall. "Anything small that could sneak by people easy."

"He didn't follow us to Mags when we took Katniss there," Johanna observed, "He's living as a pet, he can't leave the school because the owner would know he's a miss."

"How are you going to track him now?" Blonde brows furred together, "If you haven't found him yet?"

"I have an idea," Johanna started, "But I need an opening to snag him."

"Professor Chaff's late afternoon class is going to the lake. There's a shack half a mile north of it. No one uses it." Johanna continued, "Meet me there thirty minutes after final bell. I'll have the rat."

"You're not going to tell me who's pet your going to snag?" Finnick asked.

"No," Johanna smiled, "You'll have to trust me."


	6. Bite

Arc 1: The Witch's Charm

Chapter 6: Bite

"I can't believe we're going back to the woods after what happened earlier today," Katniss murmured as their Care for Magical Creatures class was taken outside the school's gate and towards the woods. The sun was starting to set and was tainting the sky an orange color. The winter season left the class having to go out into the woods close to when the sun had to set.

"Professor Chaff said we were going into a different section of the woods. Something about salamanders? Anyway they send out a bunch of professors and members of the Ministry of Magic to check over the area." Peeta shrugged as the two looked forwards. Cato and Clove as well as a few other students were walked a few yards ahead of them. They walked towards an open field with a fire pit set up right in the middle.

"Come closer class," Chaff stated as the students surrounded the pit. "In here are salamanders, fire dwelling lizards that feed on flames. They are born in these salamander fires which is what this pit is. These particular salamanders are docile which allows us to study them up close. Normal salamanders would attack humans or animals that came too close. A salamander can live up to six hours out of the fire if pepper is feed to it to keep it alive. These creatures also die instantly once the fire is put out."

"Do people try to keep them as pets?" A boy with blonde hair standing next to Cato asked.

"It would be very difficult, Marvel, as these creatures would need to be kept in their fire to survive. The fire has to stay lit so they don't die." Chaff explained as the male nodded, "There was a student a few years back who did keep a salamander. He was a Dolphus student so the common room had the fireplace. That's where he kept his pet."

"He must trust the other people in his house not to kill his pet." Clove stated off-handedly.

"Now feel free to examine the salamanders on your own for a bit. I'm going to walk the perimeter. Yell if something is amiss. Remember to take notes for tonight's homework. I expect a three page report about the salamanders." Chaff stated as he walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot Cato smirked and turned to Katniss and Peeta.

"I wonder if the salamanders would eat that rat of yours Mellark." Katniss rolled her eyes, since classes started, Cato had taken every opportunity to bully Peeta ever since they started school here. At first it was harmless stuff, but lately it was escalating.

"Leave him alone,"

"Or what Everdeen?" Cato asked as he stepped forward and shoved Peeta, causing him to loose his balance and hit the ground, Rufus scampering out of his pocket. "Don't get up Mellark, we have the perfect thing to get back your rat."

Cato motioned to Clove who smirked and pulled out the small travel crate with her vicious looking black cat inside. Katniss remembered her calling the cat "Nightshade" once. A stupid name in her opinion for a cat. Marvel and the girl next to him laughed as Clove placed the crate on the ground.

"Hey, back off," Katniss stated stepping toward Clove to keep her from opening the crate.

"Katniss," Peeta started as he stood. Cato blocked his path,

"I would stay back Mellark, unless you want to be a rat." Cato flashed his wand at Peeta before he flashes a smirk and goes over to pick up Nightshade's crate, with a quick flick of his wrist, Rufus floated towards his other hand. He places his wand in his pocket before grabbing the Genuine pig.

"One more step and the rat is cat food."

"What do you want?" Peeta asked as Cato smirked,

"Do my stupid salamander report and my potions assignment by tomorrow."

"Cato," The blonde girl started, a horrified look taking over her features.  
"Not now Glimmer!"

"RUN!" Marvel practically screamed as the two blonde students went running off. Cato and Clove looked towards them with confused expressions.

"The hell got into them?" Clove asked before she looked in their direction, eyes going wide before she tugged Cato's arm, "Cato,"

A snarl broke through the air as a Katniss and Peeta turned as well, a black German Shepard looking dog was running towards them. Short black fur and ears pulled back as it charged at Cato, knocking him down before teeth gripped the handle of Nightshade's crate and the animal ran off.

"Nightshade!" Clove yelled as she ran after the dog, Cato behind her. Peeta picked up Rufus before started towards their direction as well.

"Why are you going?" Katniss asked as she ran to catch up to Peeta.

"Because," Peeta started, "It just feels like the right thing to do."

Katniss only sighed as she follow after them, the black dog out of her sight but the back of Clove's uniform was still in her view as well as Cato's blonde hair a few paces ahead of Clove. The ran for a few minutes before Cato and Clove slowed, bending over and breathing heavily.

"Stupid dog ran into the Screaming Shack." Cato coughed, "Go get it Mellark."

"Why should he go." Katniss interrupted standing between Peeta and Cato, "It's Clove's cat."

"He'll do it or I'll turn him into a rat like his pet." Cato threatened through clenched teeth. "So go get it Mellark."

Peeta turned to Katniss before starting to walk to the shack, "It's the right thing to do." He commented at her confused look. Sure, she didn't like Cato at all and Clove even less but the idea of them going into a shack after a stray dog was ridiculous. Cato only smiled as he watched Peeta go.

"We're going back to the school, don't want to miss dinner, bring Nightshade back to us." Cato's scoff is irritating and Katniss watches the two leave. Clove hesitated for a moment, perhaps concerned about her cat. She got over it quickly however as she followed Cato back towards where Professor Chaff was waiting for them to take them back to the school.

Katniss watched Peeta walk up to the shack and enter before she shakes her head. Cato and Clove were probably going to tell Professor Chaff that they skipped the last part of class to cover for the fact that they not only brought a pet to class but also to cover their own asses for leaving Peeta and Katniss there to fend off a stray dog to retrieve a cat crate. The whole situation was insane to say the least.

The sound of Peeta's startled yelp caused Katniss to turn her attention back to the shack. Something was wrong. Peeta knew a spell that would render the dog paralyzed or asleep or even trap the dog momentarily so retrieving the cat should have gone without a hitch. Katniss ran toward the door, swinging it open to reveal Peeta, bound to the old walls of the shack by what looked like tree roots and bent branches.

"Katniss" He calls and looks stunned, "It's not a dog."

It's not a dog? Katniss repeated the statement in her head as she stepped closer until she was halfway across the room. The door behind her slams and she turns quickly. The pawprints on the ground lead to a pair of all to familiar lace-up boots.

"Johanna," The name leaves Katniss's lips with confusion and shock. The dog was Johanna? But how could that be? The dark brown eyes of the girl before her held a wild look that she had never seen before. An angry and savage look that made Katniss step back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Johanna took to steps forward, her wand raised, "Getting even."

"Radix laqueus" The spell leaves the older girl's lips before Katniss can question her any farther, roots and branches tie around Katniss's ankles and wrists pulling her to the wall a few feet from Peeta, keeping her out of the way and unable to move.

"Why are you doing this?" Katniss struggled against her restraints as the dark haired girl moved to the cat crate, giving it a light kick.

"Because he took everything from me." The reply is monotone and Katniss looks to Peeta before glancing at the cat crate. Had the older girl lost her mind? She was taking her revenge out on a cat.

"Johanna that's a cat."

"Shut up!" The sudden burst of anger caught Katniss off guard. She quieted down and simply looked at the girl before her, eyes wild and clearly acting strangely. "He's as much of a cat as I am a dog,"

"Isn't that right, Titus? Must be nice hanging out as a pet. Getting Clove to carry you all over. Gives you a nice place to watch and observe the Mockingjay. Wouldn't want Snow to think she was getting stronger now. We wouldn't want a whole fucking rebellion now would we?" Johanna rests her boot on the top of the crate, shoving it back a few feet. "Come clean now and maybe I'll leave your face intact."

Peeta looks just as bewildered by the outburst as Katniss, yet they both stood their tied up and unable to reason with the angered girl before them.

"Turn back dammit!" A flash of white before the only thing that could be heard was the snapping of plastic hinges as the cat before them morphed into a male with dark greasy looking hair and green eyes. His hands trying to cover his head from any impending strikes from the angered wizard before him.

"Come on, Mason," His voice reminded Katniss of a mischievous purple cat she had seen in a fantasy cartoon movie once. "I was only kitten around."

"I'll kill you for what you've done." Johanna growled as her wand found itself in Titus's throat latch, she was clearly unamused by his pun.

"Johanna," Katniss turned as Finnick and Annie entered the shack, her look of confusion growing.

"Hey, Jo, You said you wouldn't kill him," Finnick stated softly trying to reason with the fuming girl before him. Annie stood back, turning towards Peeta and Katniss before advancing toward them, raising her wand making to cut them free from Johanna's spell with one of her own.

"He's the reason they're all dead Finnick," Johanna growled low in her throat.

"Let the Dementors have him," Finnick pressed, "Johanna,"

Katniss rubs her wrists once Annie had freed her and Peeta before walking towards Johanna. Annie gave Johanna a look of pity before easily taking Johanna's wand from her, leaving her unarmed.

"Radix laqueus" Annie casts the same spell Johanna had earlier, fashioning Titus with bark cuffs. Finnick nods to Peeta who helps pull the villain from the shack. Each boy on either side to prevent him from running.

"We'll turn him in to Headmaster Heavensbee and the Ministry of Magic." Annie's words are soothing, but the dead look in the dark haired girl's eyes doesn't leave even after Annie slips the wand back into Johanna's fingers as she walks to catch up with Finnick and Peeta. Johanna doesn't move from where she is, starring blankly at the wall before her.

"Johanna," Katniss starts, walking forward and placing a hand on the other girl's arm, "What happened?"

"Professor Coin wanted me to track him down," Johanna's monotone voice started, "He's the reason my family's dead. He turned in my sister for practicing some charm to help defeat Snow. Everyone was killed because of it."

Johanna sinks down to the floor and Katniss follows, sitting slightly behind the older girl so she can just barely make out her profile. "They killed my parents first, we heard the car crash from inside. That's when my older brother, Corey, and sister pulled me and my little brother, Ben, out of the house through the back. We thought if we made it to the river we could swim towards the middle of Sju so we could get away. Ben tripped on a root and a Killing Curse hit Corey has he tried to help him up. He died instantly. Snow laughed as Titus broke my little brother's neck. He wasn't worth using energy to use the curse, so he just snapped his neck. The sound-"

Johanna trails off, voice cracking. Katniss didn't know what to do, she wasn't good at comforting others. She was even less experienced with this more fragile Johanna that sat before her.

"Nora and I got to the river, I couldn't swim well so she tried to help me swim. We didn't get far. We had so much rain that the river was raging. She tried to pull us up on a rock so I could catch my breath. She was shot dead right in front of me and I was taken down the river with the current. I woke up in the hospital. Blight said he found me on the side of the river. When he contacted the Ministry of Magic they had me become an animagus to hide from Snow. They thought he would come back to kill me."

Johanna shook her head, a sad cackle escaping her lips.

"I lived a whole year as a damn dog. You think foster care is hard as a kid, try living it as a dog. Kids beating on you and having to eat from a damn bowl and sleep on hardwood floors." Johanna played with a piece of plastic debris in her hand, "I wasn't about to eat dog food and that's why most people got rid of me. I got into too much trouble. They finally let me life as a human the two years before I got accepted into Tretton. I got jumped from home to home then too. I ran away a lot too. It was easy since I could shift forms. People would be looking for a kid, not a dog. Ten homes all together."

"Mags took me in," Johanna stated, "I ran away from there too once. She found me, patted me on the head and asked if I was hurt. I never ran away after then, it hurt too much. Like I was actually starting to miss the place. You know? That feeling you get when you realize your home? It wasn't where I was born or where my family lived. But it felt like home. Mags, Finnick and Annie are like family. They're all I have now."

"You didn't have to tell me all that." Katniss starts but Johanna scoffs at her.

"Consider it the first and last time you'll hear it." Johanna stood, "Come on Brainless."

Katniss watched the older girl for a moment before standing. She wished she could do more for the girl who was obviously hurting right now. Seeing the man that broke her little brother's neck...who was the reason her family was dead. It must have been enough to push the girl over some emotional edge. Even as the armor built back up around the older girl, Katniss could see the cracks that existed in it.

"Finnick!" Johanna and Katniss rush out at the familiar sound of Annie's voice. Katniss looks around to see Titus no where in site, Peeta tossed to the ground, and Annie trying desperately to calm Finnick, who looks as though he is fighting off possession.

"Crap" Katniss hears Johanna murmur as she rashes in front of Finnick holding him back as Annie rushes to Peeta to help him up. Finnick's body is slowly morphing under the bright moonlight.

"I forgot it was a full moon," Annie curses under her breath, "We need to get out of here, Johanna!"

"What's going on?" Katniss asks as Annie turns to her, panic clear in her face.

"You're only a first year, you haven't gone over shapeshifters yet," Annie sighed, "Johanna is an animagus, that means she can change into a certain animal at will. Finnick...is a werewolf. He changes because the full more forces him too."

"A what?" Peeta asks as he looks over at Finnick who's nails are now becoming claws and his arms are becoming hairier then before. His face is morphing into something far more beastly as he gains inches to his height. Johanna trying desperately to aid in him keeping his saner mind, but it is clear he is loosing to the beast within himself.

"What about Titus?" Katniss asked

"He got away, he morphed back into a cat and ran off as soon as Finnick noticed the full moon." Annie raised her wand as Finnick finished his transformation, his wolf form lean and ugly with no tail. His wolfish head tilts back as he lets out a blood curdling howl. "Johanna move!"

Johanna doesn't have a chance to follow Annie's order before Finnick's claws burrow into her right shoulder blade, tearing into the skin and tossing Johanna back a few feet, slamming her into a tree before surreal green eyes focused on the remaining three.

"Finnick," Annie called out hopelessly as the beast before her growls and creeps forward like a cat ready to pounce. Before he can the familiar form of a large black German Shepard dog jumps at him, digging white teeth into the beast's arm.

"Johanna no!" Katniss feels the words rip her throat raw as Finnick struggles against the dog. He swings the dog around in the air in an attempt to get her off his arm. Slamming the body of the dog into trees and the side of the shack. A wild toss of his arm sends the dog flying and she disappears behind some shrubbery to behind the beast, a horrible yelp heard shortly after she leaves their sight.

"Incendio!" Peeta yells as a ball of fire leaves his wand, hitting the ground near the beast and causing a surprised yawl before the beast runs. Katniss doesn't remember how far away the beast is before she makes a run for the bushes where the black dog disappeared. Her heart drops to her stomach when she pulls back the brush. The bushes are atop an almost ninety degree drop to the rocky riverbed. Johanna lay there motionless and Katniss feels her breath catch in her through as she half-slides down the hill and to the older girl's side.

"Johanna," Katniss calls as she shakes the girl lightly before resting her ear by the girl's mouth only to find there is no breath hitting her cheek. "She's not breathing!"

Annie is rushing down as Katniss yells her last sentence, Peeta in tow.

"Katniss move," Annie demands practically shoving Katniss off Johanna before checking herself to see if the younger girl was breathing. A panicked look flashes in Annie's eyes before she starts CPR in an attempt to get the other girl breathing again. Katniss watches as Annie tilts the girl's head back slightly, pinching her nose and exhaling a breath into the other girl. A painfully slow pattern.

Breath

Breath

Compressions

"Come on Hanna," Annie begs as Katniss finds her hand tightening around Johanna's wrist, Peeta's hand on her shoulder preventing her from catapulting herself over the other girl again.

Breath

Breath

Compressions

The sickening inhale the raven haired girl takes in causes Katniss to launch forward as Annie sits back, relief clear on her face. Peeta exhales a breath he forgot he was holding and smiles, happy to see their friend was going to be OK.

"How do you feel," Katniss asks, for lack of a better question, the other girl as Johanna takes in much needed air to her lungs in gasps over Katniss's shaking voice. Katniss runs her thumb over the other girl's cheek, smearing blood from her reopened dementor scratch.

"Hurt," The voice is far raspier then Johanna's normal voice, "Finn?"

"He's gone," Annie soothes lightly, "Don't move too much, we're going to get you back to campus."

"I can carry her," Peeta offered lightly. The scoff from Johanna caused Annie and Katniss to smile and Peeta to roll his eyes but smile no less, "Come on, you're hurt and we need to get out of here quickly."

Johanna doesn't argue it, they need to get back. Peeta ends up carrying her on his back. It's somewhat awkward since Peeta's not that tall, only being around 5'4" and Johanna towers him at 5'7". Peeta's stocky build is more then enough to carry her weight and that's all they needed. Annie and Katniss walk on either side of Peeta, keeping watch in case werewolf-Finnick came back. Annie heavily doubting it since his beastly mind he wouldn't think to actually look for them.

"There is a pack of werewolves that live in the woods. Professor Chaff can notify them of Finnick and they will keep an eye out for him." Annie stated, "I'm sorry this is kinda my fault. I should have reminded Finnick to take his wolfsbane potion. Then at least he would have kept sane and not attacked."

"Will he be OK?" Katniss asks, "He won't hurt himself?"

"I hope now." Annie states with concern as she stares into the dark abyss that is the forest. They walk in silence for a few minutes, the lights of the school coming into view.

"Dude you smell like a girl." Johanna murmurs as she turns her head away from Peeta's neck.

"What?"

"You smell like sugar, it's weird. Not to mention unmanly."

"You choose now to pick on me?" Peeta chuckles, "And it's not unmanly. The smell is because I bake and girls don't think that's unmanly."

"You're becoming less fun to pick on Malarky." Johanna snorts as she purposefully mispronounces Peeta's last name. "I'll pick on Brainless more now."

"You like how she smells better?" Peeta counters playfully.

"Yeah," Johanna flashes her signature smirk, as Katniss turned her head away to hide the blush that crept to her face. She had no idea why her face was now becoming red from Johanna's taunting or that she felt slightly angered at the playful banter between Peeta and Johanna. The continued their walk in silence before they got to the main building.

"Where the hell have you four been," Katniss's head snaps towards the voice, Professor Haymitch stood by the gate.

"It's a long story," Annie started, "We need to get to the hospital wing."

"No kidding," Haymitch started regarding Johanna momentarily as he took a swing from his flask. "You have a lot of explaining to do."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nurses take Johanna in right away, making her drink potions to help her concussion and aid in healing her wounds. Annie was talking to Professor Haymitch as well as Professor Chaff who had met them in the hospital.

"So Odair forgot to drink his potion." Haymitch sighed, "You realize that was very dangerous and irresponsible of him to do."

"Please, Finnick would never hurt anyone on purpose." Annie stated, "Don't punish him to badly when you find him. Knowing he hurt Johanna is punishment enough."

Haymitch and Chaff share a look before turning back to Annie. They had already agreed that they had to send some of the faculty out to find Finnick in the morning once he changed back.

"I'll contact the werewolf pack in the forest and tell them to look for Odair. We have to report this incident," Chaff started, "But I'm sure since Odair has such a clean record that Headmaster will be easy with him this time."

"Thank you," Annie's gratitude showed in her voice as she turned to the nurse who had walked up.

"How's Mason?" Haymitch asked.

"She'll be fine, now that the concussion is under control and the potions seem to be working to aid in healing the bruising she obtained during the fight. She will be up and walking by tomorrow." The nurse smiled before Annie nodded and she returned back to her job.

"You encountered Titus?" Haymitch's question rung out as Annie nodded. "He's dangerous, who told you to go after him?"

"Professor Coin ordered Johanna to." Annie stated, "She told Finnick about it and he told me today that she managed to track him down."

"That was idiotic," Haymitch stated, "Stupidest thing that girl has ever done. She should have said no to the assignment."

"Coin shouldn't have told her to do it." Annie defended as Haymitch took a swing from his flask.

"Coin is a representative of the Ministry of Magic," Haymitch shrugged, "Headmaster can to little about her. Mason needs to know not to take any more jobs from her. Tell her that. And make sure she doesn't do anything this stupid again."

Annie nods as the two professors turn to walk away, "You can fill out the incident report tomorrow. I want one from Mason, Mellark, Odair, and Everdeen as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES
> 
> Thanks so much everyone for the reviews! And yes, everyone seemed to get how all the houses were named in Chapter two so I'm super happy!
> 
> Dolphus- referenced from "To kill a mockingbird"
> 
> Nevermore- referenced from a poem "The raven" by Edgar Allen Poe
> 
> Cardin- referenced from RWBY
> 
> Teresita- referenced from "The hummingbird's daughter"
> 
> Also I was unsure if I wanted to introduce Johanna and an animagus and Finnick as a werewolf in the same chapter BUT I took that chance anyway so let me know what you think!


	7. Contact

Arc 1: The Witch's Charm

Chapter 7: Contact

Katniss sighed as she watched two students dueling, the dueling hall seemed so much emptier without Johanna's teasing voice and Finnick's charming smile. The two were still in the hospital wing after last night's events. Peeta had told her at lunch that they found Finnick early that morning and brought him back to the school's hospital in order to check him for injury. The only injury that seemed serious was the dog bites on his arm from Johanna trying to keep him from getting to them. Annie had checked in on the two between classes. She returned saying that Finnick was sleeping and healing quickly and Johanna, although up and walking, had taken a lot of damage during the fight and was given a medical day to recover.

Katniss winced as she watched a boy from Dolphus tackle another student he was dueling to the ground. He was a large built male with darker skin and a close-shaved haircut. Katniss thought back and recalled his name being Thresh although she couldn't recall his last name. Thresh was an unusual wizard, if he could take you down without magic then he was sure to do it.

"How Muggle," Cato scoffed as Thresh stood up and helped the other student to his feet. The two smiled at each other and laughed. It was clear Thresh hadn't hurt the other young man, they were clearly goofing around.

Katniss ignored the remarks from Cato, over the months she had learned that Cato was a proud pure-blooded wizard that enjoyed making fun of the small population of muggle-born wizards that attended the school. The list excluded Peeta, who after last night admitted that Cato was only trying to bully him because of his blood-purity.

"You feeling alright Katniss?" Annie asked from her left, Katniss could almost laugh at the question since Annie herself had been more then a little distracted since the two yahoos she cares about where in the hospital.

"Just tired," Katniss started, "I had to find the Headmaster's office to drop off mine and Peeta's incident reports. The report itself took an hour to fill out last night."

"I waited until this morning to fill out mine." Annie's voice was quiet as she watched a group of Dolphus students goof around. "Johanna was going to try to attend classes today, I told her not to."

Katniss only nodded, allowing Annie to continue.

"I was so mad at her, I couldn't believe she accepted that kind of job from Coin. We argued. She backed off like a kicked puppy, no pun intended, and ten minutes later she's informing the nurse that she did not feel up to attending class. The nurse nodded and gave her a medical day." The auburn haired girl shook her head, "I figured staying in the room with Finnick hurt would teach both of them. It's a punishment for them both."

"Your still mad at her," Katniss pointed out, "You're calling her by her full name."

"I guess I am," Annie shrugged, "Her and Finnick are almost like brother and sister. Sometimes I really hate it. That stupid incident last night was proof that those two can go off and get themselves hurt, maybe worse. I'm mad because those two get so blind. Johanna could have come to me, told me something before pulling Finnick in all secretive like. She should know better. I may have said some things in our exchange that shouldn't have been said but it was to protect her. She's not dumb, Katniss she's such a smart girl. She should have known that going after a criminal like that was dangerous."

Katniss could hear the anger in the other girl's voice, the fustraition she felt in that moment for the blacked haired animagus and the werewolf. She let a few moments pass to allow her to cool down before talking. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the duelers file out of the hall at the end of the meeting.

"I don't think you should be mad at Johanna," Katniss spoke up, "Like you said, she's smart. She probably knows what she did was wrong. I can't help thinking Coin may have convinced her someway that she had no choice."

"I can't believe Professor Coin sometimes. She's never done anything like this before that I know of. It just...doesn't make sense. Why send a student to do something like that? I just don't understand" Annie shook her head and tried to dismiss the thoughts overwhelming her. She let out a breath before smiling and stood up, "Want to come with me to go check on the two yahoos?"

Katniss only rolled her eyes and stood up as well, following Annie out of the dueling club and out of the building towards the hospital. The air had gotten colder since last night, winter started to come quicker as the gray skies above them teased the students with snow filled clouds that were not dumping their icy-white contents below.

When they got to the room, Finnick and Johanna were sitting on Finnick's hospital bed, a black and white chessboard sitting between them and pieces scattered on different squares, some were in pieces placed off the board indicated that those peaces had been captured. The two were silent before Johanna's voice echoed through the room.

"Rook to C4" Katniss watched as the black piece crossed the board on it's own and rested on the indicated square. Finnick then studied the board with a hand on his chin, seemingly struggle to think up a move.

"Pawn to G5."

"Knight to D2" The black horse piece moved in close to Finnick's King, "Checkmate."

The small black man riding the horse stashed his sword at the King, sending the piece flying off the board.

"Thank god," Finnick sighed as he noticed the other two girls in the room, "Please tell me one of you came to play chess. Blight left an hour ago and I've had to stand in."

"And you suck at it." Johanna added, she looked a lot better then she had last night, her wounds were bandaged and her right arm is in a sling to aid the healing deep scratches on her shoulder blade by preventing her from moving her arm in ways that would otherwise pull at the stiches. The re-opened dementor scratch is covered with a white bandage and any other bruising is close to healed thanks to the wizarding world's advanced healing potions.

"No one can beat Hanna at Wizard's Chess," Annie explained as she turned to Katniss, "Only Blight, he taught her how to play back when she was a first year and to this day he is the only person who has a chance at beating her."

"Come on Brainless," Johanna's grin was as irritating as ever as she taunted the younger girl, "I'll show you how to play."

Johanna, Annie, and Katniss played chess back and forth until dinner time, by then Katniss had picked up some of the more colorful words in Johanna's vocabulary after loosing multiple times to the cocky black haired girl.

Finnick on the other hand watched the rest of the night until Johanna and Katniss left to go to dinner, Annie held back wanting to talk to Finnick before she met them down there.

"How are you feeling?" Annie asked with concern in her voice.

"Pretty stupid. Not only did I not take that potion, but I almost killed Jo?" Finnick shook his head, "I can't believe it. It wasn't supposed to be like that."

"Finn, it wasn't your fault." Annie asked as she rubbed his back.

"There's no way a full moon was supposed to happen last night, I keep track. There's just no way I would have missed it."

"It's OK Finn," Annie started, "Hanna's OK, no one else got hurt. It was all an accident."

Finnick seemed a little better after hearing that, Annie smiled and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I'll go get you something to eat. Don't you worry anymore OK?"

"OK" Finnick offered her a small smile as Annie left to get dinner for the two of them. The smile disappeared as soon as Annie was out of sight. There was no way he didn't see a full moon coming, he was too careful, too worried, too fearful of his wolf within. There was something not right, it got under the blonde's skin. Something just didn't feel right.

Later that night, Katniss had fallen asleep peacefully in her bed, or so she thought. She felt herself snap awake, turning to the digital clock in her room she shared with Annie. The bright red letters showed 2:43 am. It was early that morning and she knew she should be sleeping before she had to take her test in charms class later that day. Katniss rubbed her eyes and turned over in bed in an attempt to try to fall back asleep only to turn back at what sounded like a rock hitting the side of the window in the dorm. She grunted as she walked over to the window, looking down she saw what looked like a young man dressed in dark jeans and a white hoodie.

Katniss turned around only to hear the clunk of another rock hitting the window. She groaned as she pulled on jeans and grabbed her wand, it was too early in the morning for her to be woken up by some idiot. Against her better judgement, Katniss stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly as to not wake up Annie. The second she closed the door and turned around the young male stood before her. She jumped back surprised, the male before her had a funny presence to him, like she could physically see right through him.

"Please don't freak out, I really need to talk to you." The male said as he removed his hood. He was tall, almost six foot with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. His body was slightly built and he had an odd familiar feel about him. Only parts of him looked familiar, Katniss thought, his dark eyes... "Please, you're the only one I can contact. You are the Mockingjay right?"

Katniss only nodded.

"OK, my name is Corey Mason," Mason? Katniss repeated in her head, "I died years ago,"

"Died?"

"Yeah,"

A Killing Curse hit Corey as he tried to help him up. Johanna's voice flashed through her mind, He died instantly.

"So you're a ghost?" Katniss asked as she shook her head. "Of Johanna's brother."

"Sorta, I can only manifest here if I have a strong enough power source."

"Why can't you talk to Johanna?" Katniss asked as she stepped forward. "She's your sister."

"I know, I wish I could, but I can't. Dolphus dorms is the only dorm I've been able to manifest in. It's the only building with a powerful enough source to draw energy from. Believe me," Corey held a sad look in brown eyes, "I would love to be able to talk to my little sister again. But...it would only cause her more pain. She's just learning to manage, I can't jeopardize that."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I need you to tell Johanna something, it's important. Nora lied to Coin." Corey's voice had gone slightly frantic, "She did successfully create the charm Coin wanted her to. Twice in fact. She needed to make sure that she could not only create the charm, but also find a way to destroy it."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked

"I can't give you all the details, Nora never told me the whole thing." Corey looked down and then back to Katniss, "I need you to give a message to Johanna, can you repeat it the way I say it?"

"Yes"

"Nora lied about the charm, check her notes hidden in the clubhouse. Johanna knows where that is. The notebook should tell you everything."

"OK,"

"...If I went to Johanna," Corey started, "She would try to do this on her own, I can't have her do that. It's too much, I need to know someone would watch out for her. Keep her safe, keep her alive. I need you to make sure she doesn't do this on her own, please."

"Look I...I don't you know you, I didn't know Nora, I know Johanna. How am I supposed to tell her that her dead brother came to me and told me that her older sister, who is also dead, lied and now she has to go get a notebook in order to sort everything out?" Katniss leaned against the door to her room.

"Tell her..." Corey smiled sadly, "That I'm sorry. That I love her and that...I'm so sorry I left her to do this on her own. Let her know that...I didn't go to her because I couldn't hurt her anymore...I'm dead and I still hurt her because I'm not there. If I go to her..."

"I...I'd have to leave her again...alone...I can't do that." Katniss was sure that if a ghost could cry, Corey was almost there. He loved his sister, that was clear.

"OK, I'll tell her." Katniss agreed as Corey flashed a smile that was all to similar to Johanna's.

"Thank you...thank you so much." Corey's smile grew as his became more and more transparent. "Please look after her."

And then he was gone. Vanished into thin air. Katniss didn't know how she was going to sleep now. It was sure to be an interesting day.

If Corey had failed at telling her anything it was how to tell Johanna the message he was so desperate to give her. It wasn't like Katniss could just walk up to the girl and say that her dead brother had come saying that her dead sister had lied about the charm she was supposed to create and that they had to go to Sju to get a notebook that would explain everything. Katniss sighed as she sat in Potions with Peeta to her left.

"Katniss are you ok? That's the fifth time in the last ten minutes that you've sighed."

"I have to talk to someone about something...kinda touché and I'm not sure how to talk to them." Katniss stated truthfully as she watched Peeta mix ingredients into the cauldron.

"You could talk to them over coffee or something," Peeta offered, "That's what I would do. It's calming and quiet, kinda relaxing. Plus if it's real serious softening them with a cup of tea or coffee goes a long way."

"Makes it sound more like hanging out then confronting them."

"Exactly, your not confronting them, it's casual conversation." Peeta smiled brightly, "When I have to confront Gale about his Quidditch uniform stinking up the dorm I usually buy him a cup of joe first."

Katniss laughed trying to imagine the look on Gale's face when Peeta walked up to him with a coffee in one hand and a laundry bag in the other. Those two almost acted as though they were married. It was comical to say the least.

"I don't suppose you know of a nice coffee house?" Katniss asked. Peeta looked away from his potion and thought for a moment.

"Delly talks about this one, Belloccino? She loves it, never stops talking about how nice and quaint it is. I've never been there myself, but Delly says it's to die for." Peeta smiled. Delly was another student in their year, a Teresita student with beautiful blonde hair and pale skin. She was a kind girl who shared a few classes with Peeta. Katniss had only remembered meeting her three or four times in the time she had spent at the school. She was an easy-to-get-along-with girl.

"Belloccino, sounds perfect. Thanks, Peeta" The blonde next to her smiled wider, glad he could help.

"Anytime Katniss,"

When the bell rang to dismiss the students, Katniss raced out the door in an attempt to catch Johanna in between classes. Johanna had charms when Katniss had potions so she wasn't too far away. It would be easy to ask her while the idea was still fresh in her mind and she could catch Johanna on her own rather then risk any of their friends inviting themselves with them. She wanted to do this just her and Johanna.

"Johanna," Katniss called as she caught sight of the girl walking down the hall.

"What's the rush Brainless?" Johanna laughed as a taunting smile came to her face.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get coffee after classes?" Katniss had never asked someone to hang out before, not since elementary school. Johanna tilted her head, slightly confused at the request.

"Sure? What's the occasion?" Did she need an occasion to ask Johanna for coffee?

"I need to talk to you about something." Katniss started, "If that's ok? We can get coffee at Belloccino. Delly recommended it."

Johanna's surprise seemed to increase slightly before she shook her head lightly and flashed Katniss a smile she had never seen on Johanna before. It seemed far more genuine then any other taunting and teasing smirk Johanna had flashed her before.

"Sure," Johanna's tone was different too, kinder. Katniss was a little stunned at the smile, it really was so genuine and similar to the smile Corey's ghost had given her. Katniss didn't know how to describe it, but it made her smile back at the black haired girl.

"Great,"

The cafe was just as Delly and Peeta had said, it was quaint, small tables, intimate lighting. The place was nice. In fact, there were many young couples in the cafe. Happy young couples chatting, holding hands, laughing. It was a very romantic atmosphere. Herself and Johanna almost seemed out of place. But no one really payed any attention to them.

"Mocha latte and hazelnut cappuccino" Their waitress was a young redhead with green eyes and a wide smile. She placed their drinks in front of them on the small table. "Let me know if there is anything else I can get you to make your date more enjoyable."

"Thank you this is-wait date?" Katniss stuttered as she replayed what the waitress had said in her head.

"Of course! Belloccino is the number one hotspot for young couples. And might I say, you two make an adorable couple."

Out of her peripheral vision she could see Johanna's shoulder's shaking as she tried to hold back snickers. She could feel her face burn red. Of course Delly would tell Peeta about a fancy date spot. The girl had a crush on Peeta since the first week of school. It was obvious the girl was trying to hint that Peeta should take her here sometime. But Peeta in all his innocence thought that it was just a cafe that Delly talked about. He probably never even thought about what kind.

Damn Peeta

"Oh don't be so shy," The waitress started pulling Katniss from her thoughts, "You're girlfriend is quiet beautiful, your a very lucky young lady."

Girlfriend?

She meant of course Johanna, who was skill trying to hold back her laughter at the other end of the table.

"Oh, we're no-"

"She's very easily embarrassed, she's not quiet used to playing on this team yet." Johanna replied smoothly, "She's always so shy when someone points it out. This is our first time going to a place like this together."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." The waitress smiled brightly, "That was rather rude, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable on your date, please enjoy your coffee."

Please stop saying "date." Katniss thought to herself. The waitress walked away and Johanna allowed herself to laugh while Katniss sat there mouth agape and staring at the black haired girl.

"You knew?"

"Of course, Brainless. Everyone knows Belloccino's in the place for couples." Johanna leaned forward resting her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table. "I was rather surprised when you asked me to come here with you. I figured you didn't know what this place was. That was kinda disappointing."

"Disappointing?"

"At first I thought you were asking me out," Johanna grinned playfully, "But you were just too confident about it. It wouldn't have been fun to pick on you then."

"Why didn't you correct her?" Katniss asked bringing her latte to her lips. Johanna only shrugged, an amused smirk still playing on her face. Looking more closely Katniss could see the waitress was right. Johanna was pretty, that Katniss knew from the day they met.. The only imperfection on her face was the dementor scratch that was sure to leave a scar. In a way it added to her visual appeal. Today her arm was out of the sling and she was free to move it whatever way she could although she admitted that sometimes her arm still hurt when she moved a particular way.

"Why did you ask me here anyway?" Johanna asked as her brows furred together in confusion.

"Peeta said Delly recommended it." Johanna only laughed again at that. Katniss only rolled her eyes. "Yes, get it out of your system."

"I can't believe you didn't suspect anything when Peeta said Delly of all people recommended it!" Katniss only rolled her eyes again and laughed. Johanna had a nice laugh to her as well, it was ironically feminine and contagious. Johanna's laughter died down and she looked back up at the blushing gray eyed girl, "You did say you wanted to talk about something?"

Katniss took in a breath, they had been talking far more casually until this point. Katniss admitted that it was nice spending time alone with the other girl. But now it was time for something far more serious.

"You said your sister was working on a charm. Something important."

Johanna only nodded.

"Is it possible that she..." Katniss thought for a moment, "Kept a record of some kind? Like how she made the charm and about the charm."

"She had a notebook." Bingo! Katniss thought to herself as she tired to move the conversation as nonchalantly as she could. "But it's back in Sju."

"Is it possible that I could look at it?" Katniss asked hopefully as she looked into the dark brown eyes that studied her from across the table.

"Why?" Johanna asked as her voice lowered, "Did Coin put you up to this?"

"No," Katniss answered quickly. "Johanna, I was visited by a ghost last night. He told me that your sister...she may not have told Coin the truth."

"Who the hell told you that? My sister died trying to make that charm."

"Corey did." Johanna expression turned from angry to confused to disbelief. "He wants us to retrieve Nora's notebook and find out the whole story about the charm."

"That's all he said?"

"No, he said he loves you and that he's sorry he left you to do think by yourself." Katniss stated as she saw Johanna clench her jaw. "Johanna, please, he didn't want to hurt you but this...this is important."

"Fine...We'll go to Sju Friday. Get the notebook," Johanna stood to leave as Katniss looked at her with confused eyes, "Just...leave me alone..."

Katniss watched as Johanna put money on the table to cover her drink and left the cafe, as soon as the other girl was out of sight Katniss sighed and rested her head in her hands. She thought back to when she asked Johanna to come here with her, how the girl looked surprised at first but that a smile crossed her face as she agreed. Maybe the other had been looking forward to spending time with her. Just the two of them hanging out. And of course she had to talk to her about her siblings a few days after Johanna had spilled her heart out about how her family died the night they encountered Titus. This was too much...for anyone.

Katniss placed money on the table for her own drink plus tip before running out the door in the direction Johanna had gone.

"Johanna," Katniss called as she ran down the street to catch up, winter wind hitting her face. "Johanna, come on."

Katniss grabbed the other girl's wrist, releasing it quickly when Johanna tried to jerk it away, "Look I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Johanna glared,

"I know this is too much," Katniss started, "Titus and now Corey, it's too much for anyone. I'm sorry I was so straight forward about it but...Corey looked like this was important. I know how much your family means to you. You told me so the night with Titus. Johanna-"

"That's not it." Johanna admitted, "I told you, we go to Sju Friday, we can catch the early train. I have every intention of getting that notebook."

"Why are you running then?"

Johanna turned her back to the other girl, she did the last thing Katniss expected her to. She shifted into her animagus form and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup another chapter a little later then I wanted it to be. I wanted to add a little more Joniss tease!
> 
> I've been focusing a lot on Johanna's story, so I'll try to do some background on Finnick and Annie next chapter. Maybe Peeta or Gale. I'll leave it up to the viewers! Tell me who's background story you want me to go into! I don't want to throw them all at once but I feel like I need to stray from Johanna a bit. So tell me who's story you want me to go into next chapter!: Finnick, Peeta, Annie, Gale, Katniss (I should try to go more into hers anyway) or maybe another minor character?
> 
> Anyway thanks for the views and reviews! I look forward to hear feedback from all my readers!


	8. Calm Front

Arc 1: The Witch's Charm

Chapter 8: Calm Front

Cato ran his fingers over the worn leather of the small black book before him. It was a precious gift from his father, a charmed book that copied the names of all the muggle-born wizards from the list of witches and wizards to be admitted into Tretton. Every year, a charmed qual wrote out the names of all the witches and wizards that were becoming of age to be accepted into Tretton and the book was charmed to copy the names of the muggle-born children. Cato's great-grandfather charmed a black book in order to keep track of the muggle-born wizards that attending the school. It served two purposes for Cardin. It told the pure-bloods who not to associate with and it kept muggle-borns from being selected into Cardin house.

Cato had his own intentions for the book, not unlike his father. The book told him who he was better then. Who's blood wasn't as good or pure as his. Who was weaker then him. He flipped through in a tired fashion and skimmed some of the names. Some appeared in red: Lila Koans...Elsinore Mason...Timothy Jakes...Corey Mason...

Other names appeared in black: Annie Cresta...Johanna Mason...Peeta Mellark...Thresh Cole.

His brown eyes skimmed through dozens of names. Some dead, others alive. The names were grouped together by entry year. The first few pages contained some of the first muggle-borns to ever enter Tretton to the most recent.

Cato closed the book, he knew better then to try to push around powerhouse Thresh Cole in his year or badass Johanna Mason in the third year class, at least not after she threw him around like a rag doll after he broke her nose in dueling club. He would stick to easy marks like Peeta Mellark, at least until he was told otherwise.

Titus had failed them, and Cato wasn't surprised. He turned to watch Clove smiling with "Nightshade." oblivious to the fact the the black cat before her was not the same as the one Cato had given her at the beginning of the year. This Nightshade was a replacement to keep away any suspicion that Cato knew anything about the criminal in the school.

The ordinary black cat was far more playful then the criminal, Clove didn't question anything...and that's why Cato liked her. She was good to keep around. She asked no questions and did what she was told.

He would need someone like her around if he wanted to make his father proud. He wanted to play a role in the dark brotherhood cleaning the school of the muggle-born abominations. The more he helped, the more praise he would get from his father, the more he would be loved and adored by the pure-blood community.

"Let's go to dinner now, Clove" Cato stated with a false charming smile, one he used to trick his girlfriend all the time. Clove smiled before putting Nightshade back into his crate and standing up.

"It's kinda early, are you hungry?" Clove asked but didn't reject the offer to start towards the great hall.

"Very,"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The train ride to Sju was a long one, at least it seemed to be as Katniss and Johanna traveled in silence. The black haired girl looked out the train window, the metal pendent she always wore around her neck rested between her teeth and knees pulled up to her chest like a small child. Katniss had seen the pendent up close, it had the crest of Sju embossed on it. A symbol of her home district. She appeared to be in deep thought for most of the trip. Katniss leaned back into the seats.

"Johanna?" Katniss watched as the girl's jaw clenched, teeth pushing down on the metal pendent in her mouth.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you back at the cafe. I just didn't think there was any other way of telling you." Katniss watched the other girl listen to her, she wasn't facing her or looking at her but Katniss knew she was paying attention to what was being said to her, "If someone told me my mom or dad had came to them to tell me something...I might have been angry too. I would want to know why they would choose now to come forward to anyone and tell someone other then me what they wanted me to do. I'd be confused and frustrated. I wasn't going to say anything about Corey until he told me how he wanted me to tell you how sorry he was for leaving you. He just looked so sad, I thought maybe if I told you his spirit would be more at rest."

The pendent had fallen from Johanna's teeth, but she still hadn't turned to look at Katniss.

"You should stop apologizing so much, people are going to start thinking your a push over. They'll take advantage of you."

"I'd like to see them try." Katniss stated mostly in an attempt to get the other girl to at least look at her. The corners of the other girl's lips tugged upward the slightest amount at the comment.

"Do you think about them a lot?" Johanna asked suddenly, "Your parents?"

"Every once in while I thought about them. In foster care it was every holiday and birthday. When Prim graduated preschool I was the only one there to see it. Our foster parents that we lived with then were kinda ditzy, they forgot about us a lot. We were later moved into the family you found us with." Katniss started as Johanna slowly turned to her, dark eyes meeting gray. "Once when Prim was in elementary school, they had a parents day thing and they had the kids draw pictures of their family. Prim didn't know what our parents looked like so I tried to tell her. That our dad was tall and handsome, he had dark hair and gray eyes, he was kinda skinny and he had a warm smile. His clothes were neat and he sometimes worked in the coal mine so he would have some dust on him. Our mom looked more like her, blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin. She was thin and pretty. When I looked at her picture even I wasn't sure if they were accurate. I was having trouble remembering exactly how they looked, how they sounded."

"Prim grew up not knowing who her parents are. And why? because this dark lord has decided they would die?" Katniss shook her head, "It's not fair to her."

"Do you remember much about your dad?" Katniss tilted her head at the question as Johanna looked back at the window. Johanna's line of questioning was strange, but she was sure the older girl was going somewhere with it.

"Like I said, he was a handsome tall man, he worked in the mines in Tolv. He wrote books on the side, I remember my mom telling me once. He spent a lot of time in his room writing. He used to tell me bedtime stories every night."

"My sister liked his books." Johanna started, "Nora, she had almost every book he wrote. When she got into Tretton that was all she read."

"I didn't know any of them were published," Katniss admitted although she never really looked to see if her father's books were in a bookstore or library.

"They were defense against the dark arts books mostly." Johanna started and Katniss didn't hide her eye roll.

"Of course, another chapter in my parents secret magical life." It was bitter sounding, but Katniss was frustrated with people she hardly knew knowing more about her parents then she did. "If they had even told me anything I was too young to understand. Magic was still fairy tales back then."

They fell back into silence after that. Katniss watched as the forests of Sju started coming into view. The trees bare and snow already covering the grounds. Icicles on the trees added to a particularly beautiful look. It reminded her of the forest outside her home district, only much larger and denser.

"You can have them."

"What?" Katniss looked over to the black haired girl who's vision was transfixed on the familiar landscape.

"The books." Johanna turned to her, "Nora had almost all your father's books. That way next time Prim asks you about your dad, you can tell her."

"Johanna" It was the kindest thing Johanna had done for her. It was possibly the nicest thing the black haired girl has done for her without a snarky remark to follow it. To give her something that belonged to her sister only to have her learn about her father. To tell Prim who their father really was. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Johanna turned back to the window, "At least if you have them, I'll know they're safe."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Whatcha making Betty Crocker?" Finnick teased as Peeta rolled his eyes. Finnick could almost be as bad as Johanna when it came to teasing, particularly nicknames, but it was all good-natured so Peeta was sure not to be hurt by the nicknames.

"I wanted to test out this gingerbread recipe from the bakery," Peeta started, "So I'm making a small batch."

The house-elves had allowed Peeta special access to the kitchen when they weren't preparing food. Provided Peeta bring all his own ingredients and cleaned up after himself. It took him weeks to convince various staff and house-elves to give him the permission. It was well worth it, baking was as natural as breathing or sleeping to the young blonde. It made the school he was currently living in feel more like home.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Peeta asked as he placed the uncooked dough on a cookie sheet and put the sheet in the oven.

"Yeah, I decided to go for a walk while Annie did some Christmas shopping. She says she wants to be done so she can focus on helping Mags make a big meal for everyone." Finnick stated as he leaned against the counter. "You didn't want to go back to Tolv for the holiday?"

"There's not much in Tolv for me" Peeta shrugged, "My father died when I was little, he had a heart attack. My stepfather wants nothing to do with me and my magic. My mother and brother, they just want to live a normal life and they can't do that with me in the picture."

"Don't you miss them?" Finnick asked, his sea-green eyes softening.

"My mom and sometimes my brother. My mom writes to me but my brother and stepfather want nothing to do with me. They think this magic thing is freaky." Peeta set the timer for the cookies and turned to the older man, "Gale kinda reminds me of my brother. He was kinda-"

"Unemotional," Finnick laughed lightly, "All the girl's think he's cool because he expresses no emotion other then maybe anger sometimes?"

"Yeah" Peeta laughed, "Do you have anyone in your home district?"

"Fyra? Not really, I go back during summers for the beaches. My parents died in a fishing accident and I've lived with Mags ever since. We stay in Fyra during summers and before I got accepted into Tretton." Finnick stretched, "I was fourteen back when they died. I'm lucky Mags took me in, I owe her a lot."

"Do you ever think about them?"

"Sometimes, but I have Annie now. She's someone very dear to me, I love her. When I'm with her I don't feel alone like I did." Finnick smiled, "And Johanna. I met her when I was fifteen, her father and brother used to come to help construct fishing boats. We played in the sand. She's like a little sister."

"Family doesn't have to be blood. We make our own families," Finnick stated warmheartedly, "I have Mags, Annie, Johanna, they're my family now."

"Sounds like a fairy tale," Peeta laughed lightheartedly, "But your right, about making families."

"Of course I'm right" Finnick patted Peeta on the back, "I'm older so that makes me right. When are the cookies done Cake Boss?"

"Ten minutes." Peeta stated as he looked on the timer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annie laughed lightly as she watched Prim skip down the street balancing a large tote back on her shoulder. Katniss was gone with Johanna and Mags was busy tending to the herbology gardens, so Annie had thought it would be a good idea to take Prim with her to go Christmas shopping.

"Does it really snow white here?" Prim asked as they stopped before a book shop. "In Tolv the snow comes down grey because of the dust in the mines."

"Yeah, it snows white here, there's some magic involved but it makes the whole town look beautiful on Christmas." Annie smiled as she looked through the old book shop.

"Welcome to Scrolls, where every story is ready to unfold." An older man greeted with a smile. "Hey Annie, Christmas shopping already?"

"Of course," Annie smiled, "Prim, this is Tuskson Casino, he's the son of one of the professors at Tretton."

"Nice to meet you."

"What a polite young lady, nice to meet you to Prim. What can I do for you two today?" Tuskson asked flashing a smile.

"Johanna's had her eye on a particular title, Aquarium, It's my John Peterson?"

"Yes, yes, I'm familiar with the title, Miss Mason certainly loves her muggle thrillers," Tuskson chuckles as he turns to a box of books. "Just give me a minute, I know I got a new shipment of those in. John Peterson's a best-seller here and the muggle world. Feel free to look around, I'll hold it up here."

"Thank you," Annie smiled before walking through the store, it was pretty crowded with early shoppers and students. "Mags told me you were working on a project for Christmas?"

"Yeah it's a secret." Prim smiled,

"Don't tell Finnick, he'll beg to know what it is." Annie laughed, the two walked until something caught Prim's foot and she stumbled forward.

"Watch where you're going, incompetent little brat." A man with blonde hair yelled, "Look at what you've done to my boots!"

"Sorry," Prim murmured as she stood up.

"Sorry?! You're Sorry?! Sorry doesn't fix the scuff marks from your peasant boots on my expensive leather ones."

"We are sorry Mr. Kahn," Annie placed her hands on Prim's shoulders, "It was an accident."

"See too it that it doesn't happen again!" The man growled and walked away.

"Are you OK Prim?" Annie asks as the small blonde nods. "That's Mr. Kahn, he's someone to stay away from. His son goes to school at Tretton."

"I'm terribly sorry about Mr. Kahn," Tuskson appears with a book in his left arm as he glares at the man now leaving his store. "He usually doesn't come in here, he was looking for a particular book. I don't know what it was, he wouldn't tell me. Told me he didn't need the help of a 'half-blooded fool' and walked off."

"Thank you Tuskson, how much do I owe you?"

"For you two, ten sickles,"

Annie smiles as she pays for the book and has Prim put it in the large tote bag they brought with them to shop. As they leave the store Annie glances briefly in the direction Mr. Kahn went in before going in the opposite direction. Like father like son, Cato Kahn was just like his father. Cold and far too cruel. The two headed toward the house to help Mags cook dinner.

"Prim, can you hide those gifts in your room for now? I don't want Finnick snooping." Annie asked as Prim giggled and nodded. The girl took the tote bag towards her room, which used to be Annie's before her and Finnick started sharing a room, it was painted light blue and had a few pieces of furniture. The small blonde tossed the bag in the closet, a small black book coming out in the process.

Clear blue eyes glanced at the leather book. The only book she remembered buying with Annie was the book Annie was planning to give to Johanna for Christmas, but that was a hard-cover not a leather bound. It also wasn't as small as the one in Prim's hands. She placed the book on the small desk in the corner and hurried to the kitchen to help cook.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The forests in Sju were beautiful in winter. Katniss imagined the forest being breathtaking year round, but right now with the white snow on the ground and iced crystals hanging from branches it was the most beautiful thing Katniss had ever seen. She looked on at the scenery while Johanna led the way to the clubhouse to get the book. The sun was setting fast and the colors of the sunset reflected off the ice. The smell of cold damp earth filled her nostrils, a smell so different from that of winter in Tolv. There was no sulfur or mine smell to the air. It was natural.

"We're almost there." Johanna called over her shoulder, her breath appearing before her in a white fog against the cold air. Katniss looked on as a treehouse slowly came into view. She guessed the "clubhouse" that Corey talked about was really a treehouse. She supposed she should have known. These people from Sju practically lived in the trees as it was. Katniss stopped before the tree, wondering for a second if the house would still support the weight of herself and Johanna. The older girl seemed to be thinking that as well.

"Wait here," Johanna stated as she scaled the rope latter with ease and threw open the door into the old wooden playhouse. Katniss watched from the ground as the girl disappeared into the house. A few minutes pass before Johanna climbs back down, a deep green spiral bound notebook under her arm.

"Easy," Johanna smirks, "Now lets get going before Finnick and the others start to worry."

Katniss only nodded, they hadn't really told the others where they were going, it would be good to get back before it became too late. A few steps in Katniss started to hear a noise in the distance, a rhythmic noise that reminded her of horses running. Johanna turns to the source of the noise as brown eyes widen.

"Damn" Katniss hears Johanna curse before she feels her arm being pulled roughly as They start sprinting back towards the village in Sju.

"Jo-"

"Shut up," Johanna barks as she cuts to the right and dashes through the trees. Katniss doesn't have time to ask what they are running from before she feels snow being replaced by dirt under her feet as they reach one of the cleared trails through the woods. Lumberjacks use the trails to get to areas where trees are scheduled to be cut down. Katniss doesn't have time to question the girl again before she is thrown against the side of a building and Johanna's body is pressed against her own.

"Joha-"

"Shh," Johanna's hand covers her mouth, keeping her silent and tightly pressed against the side of a lumber mill. They are tucked in a narrow ally between two of the buildings in the mill. Johanna's body hot against Katniss's, her rigid breath hitting Katniss in the ear from their run. The hot blasts of air hitting particularly cold skin sends chills up Katniss's spine. Johanna's chest pressing against her with every breath, the scent of pine and earth hits Katniss like an axe to the face. She feels her heart racing and she is unsure if it is because of the run or because of the person pressed against her.

Johanna's other arm is wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her as still as possible. Her head turned slightly towards where they ran from, watching to see if whatever was chasing them had tired to follow. When the hoofbeats come closer the older girl presses her mouth to the back of the hand covering Katniss's in an effort to keep her breathing from being heard. The action shocks Katniss, if the older girl's hand wasn't in the way they'd be kissing.

And Katniss isn't sure if that's a welcome thought or not.

Part of her instinctually wanted to pull the girl's hand away and move their lips together. It shocked her that she was even thinking that and shocked her even more that it was the first thing that came into her mind. Why she was thinking about the older girl like that? Did she really like Johanna or was it just because they were pressed together so intimately? Was it her kind-hearted words earlier that were spawning this new feeling that Katniss was utterly unfamiliar with? Johanna's attention is still directed towards the sound of hoofbeats, dark eyes are glancing in that direction. Katniss's mind is in such a frenzy she doesn't hear the hoofbeats fading away until Johanna removes herself from her.

"Centaurs," The girl murmurs, "What are they doing here?"

Katniss doesn't say anything, only looking at the girl who held her moments before.

"Hey are you alright? Your face is red."

Are you kidding me?! Katniss screams in her head, You're THAT much of a shameless flirt and NOW you choose to be innocent for once?!

Part of Katniss's confused mind wants the other girl to say something. Something sexy and taunting. She wants to be teased, for that sexy little smirk to make it's way to Johanna's lips. But the older girl is to preoccupied with her own thoughts to take notice.

"Let's get back to Tretton, we need to get this looked at." Johanna motions to the book, "Plus you look like you're going to catch a cold if we stay out here much longer."

"Yeah" Katniss immediately curses her voice for coming out much higher then she wanted it to. Johanna tilts her head before that signature smirk makes it's way to her face, causing a flutter in the younger girl's stomach.

"Oh wait, are you really this flustered after that?" Johanna's voice teases as she steps closer. Katniss swallows, the slight height advantage Johanna had forced her to look upward in order to keep eye contact, "That's adorable"

"Brat" Katniss coughs and pushes starts to walk away in an attempt to hide her red face. "Let's go, it's getting dark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquarium by John Peterson is my fictional version of Zoo by James Paterson, great book, highly recommend.
> 
> And no Prim doesn't have the black book of muggles, I haven't fully decided what direction I want to go in with the book I have an idea but it's still a work in process.
> 
> Oh, look I almost wrote a Joniss kiss! Another Tease!
> 
> Also I wasn't sure (or patent enough to allow people time to vote on a character) which character to do background on, so I did a bunch!


	9. Of Peppermint and Mead

Arc 1: The Witch’s Charm

Chapter 9: Of Peppermint and Mead

 

Katniss was awakened Christmas morning to her sister’s excited squeaking. She had shared the room with Prim on the days she stayed at Mags’s house. The two didn’t mind since they were already used to sharing a much smaller room. 

Prim had jumped out of bed and rushed down the hall to awaken everyone else in the house. Katniss couldn’t help the smile that made it’s way to her face as she watched her sister. She got out of bed and ran a brush through her brown hair before stepping out of the room and towards the large den. Peeta was up as well and moving the inflatable mattress he had slept on the night before.

“Morning,” Peeta chirped when he noticed Katniss enter the room. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Katniss smiled as Peeta made his way into the kitchen off the den.

“I’m going to start some coffee. Want some?” Peeta offered, “Or tea? Mags has a pot going for tea too.”

“Tea’s fine,” Katniss called as she took a seat on the couch. “Merry Christmas Mags.”

The older woman in the kitchen smiled widely and signed ‘Merry Christmas’ back to her. She looked as though she had woken up around the same time Prim had and was already busy prepping breakfast for the large group.

“Johanna!”

“Johanna”

“Johanna!”

“Johanna”

Katniss looks up as Annie walks into the den, shaking her head.

“Who’s more excited? Prim or Finnick?” Annie asks as she rolls her eyes, the two were taking turns calling Johanna’s name from her doorway. It was really difficult to tell who was more excited for the holiday. Or even who was supposed to be the child and who was supposed to be the adult. “Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas,” 

Annie took a seat on one of the chairs and looked over at the large Christmas tree in the corner of the den.

“You did a good job keeping the yahoos in check.” Annie giggled, “It’s the perfect size.”

“It’s really pretty.” Katniss admitted as she looked over at the tree with it’s many home-made ornaments. Some were from Finnick and Johanna’s childhood years. Some were more traditional from Fyra while others more traditional Sju. Little fish hung from the tree with little wood-carvings of reindeer. This year Prim had added some small round ornaments covered with old pieces of clothing and a strand of paper dolls. 

“Merry Christmas” Finnick announced happily as he entered the room with Prim giggling on his shoulders. He sets Prim down and walks over to Annie, pulling her in for a quick kiss before going to the kitchen to give Mags a hug. He seemed far more affectionate during the holiday. “Is the coffee ready?”

“Almost,”

“Awesome,”

There was something warm about hanging out in the den on Christmas morning, everyone in their pajamas, happy and smiling. The pitter-patter of Prim’s feet on hardwood and the bright smile that she wore.

“Coffee” Johanna’s groggy voice emerged as she made her way into the den in her oversized T-shirt and shorts. Her red-streaked black hair looking perfectly messy as always. Her voice was always so much raspier in the morning. It held a particularly attractive sound to it. Katniss was almost never lucky enough to hear it since Johanna usually got up early, but since finding Nora’s notebook Johanna had spent large portions of the night decoding her sister’s notes resulting in her waking up later hours in the day.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Finnick laughed as Johanna took a seat on the couch on the opposite side of Katniss. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes in an attempt to steal a few more minutes of precious sleep. She looked so young when she was asleep, peaceful too. Katniss had only caught her sleeping one or two times. They were the few times that the older girl was undeniably adorable. Soon everyone is gathered in the den, Mags taking refuge on the rocking chair with her cup of tea while Finnick and Peeta pass out drinks. Peeta placed Katniss’s tea on the end table on her side of the couch before resting his coffee by it and sitting indian style on the floor. Finnick brings Annie her tea and his coffee as they sit in the chair Annie was currently occupying. Finnick now sitting with Annie on his lap.

Prim puts a cup of black coffee on the end table closer to Johanna before giving the older girl’s knee a light shake. Dark eyes open and go from the blonde girl to the cup on the end table before a smile appears. Johanna leans forward and pats Prim on the head.

“Merry Christmas Kiddo.” Johanna states affectionately as Prim returns the smile. It there was one thing Katniss had learned about Johanna in the days she spent around her, it was that Johanna could express her negative feelings better then her positive ones. She could openly tell someone she hated them but when it came to something like this, something like Christmas when you’re around people you care about, to express the happiness that came with a holiday like that, it seemed to embarrass her. Even though Prim seemed to be the only one getting a Merry Christmas out of Johanna, everyone knew it was meant for everyone in that room.

“I almost forgot,” Prim started as she bounced up and down the hallway. 

Katniss watched Prim leave, easily sneaking a glance at Johanna in the process sipping her black coffee. Her necklace that never left her neck reflected the lights from the tree. 

“Hanna?” Annie’s voice snapped Katniss out of her trance, “Did you fall asleep with your glasses on?”

Johanna thinks for a moment, “Maybe”

“You have a mark” Annie touches her index finger to the bridge of her nose indicating where Johanna had a mark from her reading glasses. “You should be careful, you can cut yourself.”

Johanna touches the bridge of her nose, wincing lightly when she brushes the slightly red mark, “Right”

Annie and Finnick noticed Johanna’s abrupt change in sleeping habits as well. They didn’t question it at first but as it drew out the two became more concerned. Katniss tried to tell them that Johanna was fine, but after the incident with Titus, Annie was more then a little persistent. Katniss had finally told the two that Johanna was reading through a notebook that belonged to her sister, not a total lie but enough to let the other two back off a little. Knowing Katniss was keeping on top of what Johanna was doing seemed to please them.

Prim comes back with a large stack of boxes and eagerly starts passing them around. Chirping out a “for you” every time she placed a box on someone’s lap. The boxes are messily wrapped and each one wrapped with pieces of miss-matching paper.

“What are these?” Annie asks as her and Finnick watch on with confused looks.

“You all have to open my Christmas gifts first.” Prim announces with a smile. Everyone’s looks turn surprised for a moment before confusion again. Soon everyone is smiling at the young girl.

“Prim, how did you-”

“I made them!” Prim announces happily, “I hope you like them!”

Everyone exchanges a glance before the sound of crippling paper fills the room. They were scarves. A home-made knitted scarf of a different color for everyone. Insanely soft and each one well knitted.

“How sweet!” Annie chirps as Finnick rests his over his shoulders with a grin. Finnick’s is an ocean blue while Annie’s is a sea green. Johanna’s is dark red like the streaks in her hair and Peeta’s is a light warm brown. Mags’s was a light blue and the elderly woman was so overjoyed she beckoned Prim closer for a hug. Prim smiles and accepts as Katniss runs her fingers over the forest green scarf in the box on her lap. There is something else in Katniss’s box, a pin that looked like a mockingjay. It looked to be made of gold but when she ran her fingers over it the texture revealed that it was more like wood.

“I wanted to make you something special,” Prim stated as she walked closer, seeing as Katniss saw the pin. “I know you have the scar but-”

“I love it,” Katniss started with a smile, “Come here Little Duck.”

Prim giggles as Katniss pulls her up into a hug. The pin was a reminder that she lived, that she was somehow able to stay with Prim. The scar to her might just be an unusual mark on her chest, but to Prim it was a reminder that her sister was still with her and not killed like her parents. This scar, was the reason they were sitting here, the reason they were away from foster care, the reason they were celebrating Christmas with these new friends, she had much to owe the stupid scar.

“Mags helped me learn to knit and Johanna helped with the pin.” Prim stated as Katniss stole a sideways glance at Johanna who was frozen mid-sip with her coffee cup at her lips and a blush swept across her face.

“Johanna did?” Katniss teased watching the other girl’s ears turn red as if it was supposed to be a well kept secret.

“Johanna carved the mockingjay, then I used some old gold-leaf to make it gold.” Prim smiled, oblivious to Johanna’s embarrassment on the other side of the couch. Katniss looked over the pin, the detailed feathers gave away that Johanna didn’t just carve it in a few minutes, she worked on it. She carved the feathers, the smooth round hoop that surrounded the bird and the arrow carried in the bird’s beak. 

“Prim designed it, she drew it out,” Johanna states suddenly when her blush dies down. Katniss notices right away that Johanna doesn’t want too much credit for the gift, it was from Prim, so Johanna didn’t want to take away from that. “It was all her.”

Johanna wasn’t always modest. Prim beamed at the praise from the older girl, and Katniss supposed that’s why Johanna said it. Everyone had a soft spot for Prim, she was too nice, too sweet of a girl for anyone to dislike her.

Presents were opened, smiles, laughs. After her second cup of coffee Johanna made it a habit to throw the torn paper into the fireplace every once in a while to keep the fire going. After presents Peeta helped Mags serve a large brunch. Eggs made various ways, bacon, pancakes, and sausage sat lined up on the dinning room table. 

______________________________________________

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten that much food,” Prim comments as they walk down the streets of Tretton Village after a large dinner. The group admires the lights on the houses and stores as they near the large Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the village. The tree payed tribute to all of the holidays that fell in December. Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa. It was the largest Holiday display that the Everdeens had ever seen. They had an annual holiday party in the center of the village. After Finnick insured Katniss that it was kid-friendly for Prim they decided to drop by.

Instead of dropping by, they ended up staying for a few hours. Admiring Christmas lights, festive music, and traditional dance until Annie and Finnick ran off to kiss under every mistletoe in the circle while Peeta, Katniss, and Prim watched street performers. Johanna had wondered off some time ago.

“We should head home, Little Duck,” Katniss laughed as Prim tried to suppress a yawn. It was past her bedtime and the little girl was unused to staying up so late. Peeta laughed and offered Prim a piggyback ride back. Katniss offered to go around the tell the others they were leaving. 

Finnick and Annie were easy enough to find. They too had decided it was getting late.

“Where’s Johanna?” Katniss asked trying not to sound to concerned about the whereabouts of their final friend.

“I think Cressida grabbed her a while back,” Finnick laughed, “Something about heartbreak and mead.”

Cressida? Katniss repeated the name in her head confused, Johanna had never mentioned such a girl before and a slight sting of something she was unfamiliar with hit her in the chest. 

“Try Quench, it’s a bar just outside the circle.” Annie stated, “Cressida is a regular there, that’s most likely where you’ll find them.”

_______________________________

 

“So are you going to drink this with me or not?” Cressida asked as she flashed the bottle of peppermint mead in the other girl’s direction. They sat outside on the back porch of the bar, the only ones out there with a view of the tree and festivities below them. The bar sat on a hill with a great view of the Tretton Village Circle.

“Who broke your heart now?” Johanna asked with a raised brow as she took the short-wide glass the house-elf offered her as they leaned over the banister of the porch. Cressida opens the bottle and pours her glass half way before pouring the alcoholic liquid in Johanna’s in a similar fashion.

“Some guy outside I met during my study abroad in Felix,” Cressida sipped her drink, “But I hear you’ve been very busy lately.”

Johanna rolled her eyes as she downed the liquor, “Not so much,”

“But I heard the Mockingjay is at Tretton now, so I finished my abroad at the right time!” the blonde laughed lightly, “I hear you’ve made a friend, I found it hard to believe.”

“That I made a friend?”

“You’re not exactly as cuddly as a kitten.”

“Shove it.”

“See?” Cressida refills their glasses, “What’s she like?”

“I thought we were here to talk about your heartbreak?”

“I got bored,” The blonde smirks, “It wasn’t much to tell, I was mostly just feeling festive and wanted to drink some mead. They only sell peppermint mead during Christmas and I know how much you hate sweet drinks. I figured it was the only thing I could get you to drink with me that was festive. So tell me about the Mockingjay.”

“She’s confused for one, she never knew about her parents.” Johanna started taking a sip of the mead, like Cressida said, the peppermint mead wasn’t very sweet, “She’s tough though, comes out of Dueling Club each meeting like a champ. Doesn’t try to poison me when I take food out of her plate.”

“That was one time, it wasn’t poison, and I hardly knew you.”

“Details” Johanna rolls her eyes as Cressida refills their glasses again, not remembering when she emptied it. “She’s got some bite, casts spells like she was born to. Kinda brainless sometimes but she does look out for everyone. She’s pretty gutsy too, only first-year that stands up to me and anyone else who looks at her the wrong way. She’s fun to tease. And that’s because she’s so...pure? She gets none of the stupid dirty jokes the other first-years tell.”

“You like her” Cressida teased,

“What?” Johanna blushed, sure she liked the other girl, wouldn’t mind having her to herself, but it just wasn’t that simple, nothing was simple. Johanna had fallen for the girl when she started at Tretton. Everything about her was attractive to the older girl. Her voice, her eyes, her body, her facial expressions when she was mad or annoyed, the blush that spread across her face when Johanna teased her. Everything had made Johanna more and more interested in her.

The biggest thing was when she was revived after Finnick attacked her, how the fear showed on the other girl’s face. The fear that Johanna wouldn’t wake up. Johanna was sure if she died Finnick and Annie could get over her, they had each other. But in that moment it looked like someone would be hurt if she died, that Katniss would be the one to miss her if she died. She wasn’t suicidal, but she was never afraid to die. Since Katniss came along she felt herself valuing her life more. 

“You never rant about anyone, so you must like her.” Cressida concluded as a smirk reappeared on her face, “You don’t usually hold back so what’s stopping you from having her?”

“She’s probably into this other first-year, Mellark, he bakes and crap like that.” Johanna took a large swing of mead, “They look like a family already, her, that kid and her little sister. One big fucking happy family.”

“Your jealous.”

“The worst part is I actually like Mellark, he’s a good kid, too sweet for my blood but a good kid. It would be easy if he was an ass.” Johanna examined her glass, “Like Hawthorne”

“You still at a stand off with Gale?” Cressida asked although she didn’t sound surprised in the slightest.

“I think Hawthorne’s into her too.” Johanna stated, “Ya know why? ‘Coz she’s hot.”

“You’re getting drunk,” Cressida giggled, they had almost downed the whole bottle by now, and it was starting to show.

______________________________

It wasn’t hard to find the bar that Annie directed her to. The bartender there, Boggs, pointed in the direction of the two, out on the porch.

“Johanna?” Katniss asked as she walked through the doorway, the two girls were leaning on the banister drinking a dark red liquid from a bottle at their feet. Cressida was a girl around Johanna’s age with long blonde hair shaved on one side to show a green, feminine looking vine tattoo. Her blue eyes looked over at Katniss and then Johanna.

“So is this the Mockingjay?”

“Hey Brainless,” Johanna greets, her speech slurring every so slightly, “Yup, that’s the Mockingjay.”

“Katniss Everdeen,” Katniss greets cautiously, “You must be Cressida?”

“Yup, Cressida Marks, Third-year Nevermore at Tretton. I just got back from a study abroad semester at Felix School of Witchcraft,” Even though her words make more sense, her speech is also impaired. “I hate to cut this meeting short, but I’m out a bottle of mead and I’m off to bed,”

Katniss watched Cressida walk towards two other men by the bar, soon they all got up to leave and Katniss was alone with Johanna.

“Everyone else already went home, we should head back too.” Katniss states as a grin makes its way to Johanna’s face as she places her glass on a near-by table and walks over to Katniss taking her hand.

“K” Katniss blushes at the gesture but doesn’t pull her hand away. Johanna’s hand was warm and strong. It made Katniss feel safe.

Katniss was slightly worried. She had never seen Johanna drunk before, this was a first. The older girl swung their connected hands back and forth as they walked. 

“Have you ever been with anyone before?” Johanna’s voice asks. Katniss stares at her.

“Once, but that was a long time ago.” Katniss admitted, her first relationship lasted three weeks with a boy her first year of high school. “Why are you asking?”

“Just wanted to know.” Johanna slurred, “They say you’re very pure, so I was curious how pure you really were.”

“What?” Katniss asked as a blush came to her face, “Why do you care?”

The smirk Johanna flashes her is dangerous, Katniss hadn’t seen her smirk like that in a while. It sent her heart pounding in her throat. “I like to know these things.”

Katniss doesn’t ask her why, she’s too worried about what Drunk Johanna will say.

As soon as they get home Johanna leads her down the hall by the hand.

“Johanna, where are we going?” Katniss asks are she tries to pull her hand away with no avail. Soon she is being dragged into Johanna’s room. The door closes behind them and she feels herself being pinned to the wall.

Katniss’s mind rushes back to the day they hid from the centaurs, with Johanna’s body pressed into her own, the warmth between them. But this felt different, Johanna’s breath hits her and smells like peppermint and alcohol. That’s when Katniss remembers that Johanna’s drunk. 

“Johanna-” Katniss tries to call out before Johanna’s lips capture hers. It sends shockwaves through the other girl’s body, she feels herself rest her hands on Johanna’s shoulders, unsure if she she push her away or keep her there. One some level she’s enjoying the kiss more then she ever thought she would.

Her more rational mind is reminding her Johanna’s drunk, her judgment impaired. She can taste the alcohol on the other girl’s lips. It makes her unsure if they should be doing this, what did this even mean? 

“Wait” Katniss pushes Johanna away until there is a few inches separating their faces, “Johanna-”

“Figured” Johanna grunts and turns away, in the most graceful way someone can while drunk she removes her shirt and boots in the dark of the room, Katniss stands there and listens as Johanna goes through a drawer and pulls on night clothes.

“Fuck!” Johanna curses as a rough bang rings out.

“Are you ok?” Katniss tries, almost stepping forward before Johanna’s voice stops her.

“No,” She hears something collapse on the bed. “Go the fuck to sleep, Brainless.”

Katniss sighs, trying not to let Johanna’s drunken mood swings effect her.

“Johanna your drunk, if...something is going to happen...I” Katniss waited for another angry retort, but none came, “I’d want you to be sober.”

When there is no answer Katniss figures the other girl passed out. This would be a conversation they would have to have in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES:
> 
> For the record, Katniss’s scar is just the mockingjay, not the whole pin.
> 
> Oh look, I actually wrote a drunken Joniss kiss!


	10. Morning After

Arc 1: The Witch’s Charm

Chapter 10: Morning After

 

Katniss didn’t sleep very well that night. The feeling of Johanna’s lips pressed against hers haunted her until the very early hours of the morning. The warming feeling that spread through her entire body at the contact of those soft lips against her own. The taste of alcohol was the only thing to break the otherwise perfect kiss. She had never been kissed quiet like that, not as softly but longingly as she had that night. 

Her first kiss was playing spin the bottle at a birthday party she had snuck out to go to. During her years in foster care she only wanted to be a normal girl, even just once. The party was a bust, the only thing she got out of it was a half-hearted kiss and horrid jokes made at her expense. She couldn’t remember the boy’s name. He was some kid from a richer family with reddish blonde hair and green eyes.

Katniss woke up early that morning, she got up from her air mattress she had slept on and looked over at Prim on the bed. She had one of the books Johanna had given them next to her opened to the “About The Author” section. A photo of their father and mother was clear in full color. Katniss smiled, she had been more then thankful to the older girl for providing them with the old books. The hard covered ones usually had full color pictures of her parents in the back, each one taken in a different time and different place. Her father and mother smiling from a moment trapped in time.

After another glance at her sleeping sister, Katniss slipped out of the room and into the hall, glancing briefly to see if Johanna had woken up yet. She notices the door cracked the the tail end of the ugly cat Prim insisted on keeping sneaking into the room. Katniss turned and headed to the kitchen to see Peeta reading through a newspaper with a mug of coffee in his hand.

“Morning,” He greeted with a smile,

“Morning, is Johanna up?” Katniss asked as casually as she could.

“She is,” the blonde stated, “she went for a run an hour ago.”

“A run?” Katniss’s brows furred together, “In that snow?”

“That’s what I said, she insisted that she needed to go run.”

Katniss sighed and thought for a moment, Johanna had been gone an hour, so she should come back soon, right?

“I should get that stupid cat out of her room, I saw him go in so I assumed she was in there.”

“She’ll be pissed if he breaks anything.” Peeta agreed, “I don’t think she’d mind if it keeps him from breaking stuff.”

_______________________________

Running solved everything. 

That’s what Johanna learned after years of foster homes and problems. You could run away from what you couldn’t fight. You didn’t have to think when you could run. If something really meant anything to you you’d run back to it. That’s what her father had always told her. You could run from anything but the things that mean the most to you, you’ll only find yourself running back.

Running helped her through a lot of things. She could solve a lot of problems after a long run. It helped her think. Next to woodworking it was one of her favorite things to do. She had run outside of Tretton Village, through the woods by the school. It was the closest thing to running through the woods of Sju. 

Her sneakers were soaked with sweat and snow, the wind bit through her thin hoodie and her jeans were damp from the snow. Her breath came out in fogged pants as she slowed to a jog to catch her breath a bit looking through the white scenery before her. Not as pretty as Sju, but pretty in it’s own way. 

The minute she woke up she needed to run, she had kissed Katniss in her drunk-stupor and God knows what else she would have done if Katniss hadn’t pushed her away.

Pushed her away

How could she expect anything different? How could Katniss be interested in her when she could easily have sweetheart Peeta Mellark or heartthrob Gale Hawthorne? 

She fell back into a sprint, her white hoodie had come unzipped somewhere during her run revealing her pale stomach and black bra. Not that she cared much, no one could see her out here. 

She shifted into her dog form and continued her way back to the house. After all, she couldn’t run from her forever, she only hoped she would maybe have her wits about her when she got in front of Katniss to explain her behavior for that night. 

_______________________________

“Stupid cat” Katniss growled as she stared at the cat that lay just out of her reach under Johanna’s bed. “Can’t you come out now? Jerk.”

She had been in that room with her for almost twenty minutes now, running from her as soon as she got close, hissing at her and hiding in the most inconvenient locations. In complete honesty she felt like a creep using the cat as an excuse to look around Johanna’s room. Had it been anyone else’s she would have given up by now. But she had never really looked at Johanna’s room before and that in itself fascinated her. The room itself was the smallest bedroom in the house, painted green with a darker green accent wall. A large bay window, a bed resting against the wall, a desk in the corner, a bookshelf filled with books, and an old dresser.

It was pretty empty, like Johanna spent very minimal time staying there. Katniss briefly wonders if her dorm at school is fuller then her room here. 

“Katniss?” Katniss jumped at the familiar voice as she turned to see Johanna standing in the doorway. She suddenly wonders if Peeta was still in the kitchen or if Johanna hadn’t expected her to be in there.

“Buttercup,” Katniss started in an attempt to make her presence seem less unwarranted, “He got in here a while ago, I tried to get him out-”

“He’s fine,” Johanna cut her off with a shrug, “He comes in here sometimes.”

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation as Katniss picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off before looking back at the black haired girl clad in a hoodie only half-zipped with damp and cold jeans and running shoes. Katniss notices the shiver that rifles through the other girl’s body.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Johanna commented as she crossed the room to the wardrobe, throwing it open to show that even that was a sparsely filled as the room itself with very basic pieces. 

“Yeah, go get warmed up, I’ll put tea on,” Katniss stated as she walked past Johanna and back to the kitchen to see Prim sitting on the couch paging through an old book and Peeta in the kitchen.

“You couldn’t warn me?” Katniss hissed at him as she stepped closer, “I almost had a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Peeta offered a shy smile, “I didn’t hear her come in.”

Katniss shot him a glare anyway, Johanna had to walk through the kitchen to get to the hallway with the bedrooms. She had to have walked past him.

“Making tea?” Peeta asked as Katniss took out the kettle,

“You can’t have any.” Katniss snorted as Peeta chuckled.

“OK, I just wont make any cheese buns then.”

“That’s evil.” Cheese buns were Katniss’s favorite thing Peeta made, the warm buns were filled with goat cheese inside with melted cheese on top. “Chai or black?”

“None thanks,” Peeta grinned as Katniss shot him another glare, “I’m going to the grocery store to get some stuff. Do you want to come Prim?”

Prim looked up and thought for a moment, “No thank you, I have to finish homework.”

Prim had started attending an online school in order to keep up with schoolwork while she was in Tretton. It worked out nicely and Prim seemed happier to be able to go online since she wasn’t bullied like she was back in Tolv.

“Ok then, don’t work too hard.” Peeta smiled before he pulled on his heavy winter jacket and headed toward the door, “Finnick and Annie took Mags to Fyra for the day, Something about meeting up with some old friends of Mags? They said they’d be back for dinner.”

“I remember,” Katniss called, “I think Finnick told us about it yesterday.”

Peeta nodded before walking out the door. Prim closed her book and rested it on the coffee table and walked towards her room.

“Did you eat already?” Katniss called from the kitchen.

“Yeah” Prim chirped from the hallway.

“OK good”

Katniss smiled faintly before her mind traveled back to Johanna. How could she just act like last night never happened? Did she remember? Katniss didn’t know how or what to say to the girl regarding their encounter the night before. It bothered her slightly that she couldn’t make herself flat out say...

Say what?

What did she want to say to Johanna? That she hated her? No, Katniss didn’t feel anything close to anger or hatred toward her. She had no reason to. Johanna had gotten drunk yes but it was a holiday and if she went a little overboard with the alcohol then she certainly wasn’t the first one.

Did she like her? Maybe. Katniss had knew she had some kind of feelings for Johanna. From the time she was pressed up against the side of a lumber mill in Sju she knew the older girl has some kind of power over her. Johanna made her heart race. But was it because she really liked her or was it all just physical?

“Your burning water Brainless.”

When did Johanna get so quiet on her feet? Katniss quickly moves the whistling kettle off the flame and turns off the stove.

“Chai or black?” Katniss asks over her shoulder as Johanna settles on one of the seats at the island.

“Black”

“Sugar?”

“Sure”

Another long silence as Katniss sets the steaming mug in front of Johanna and rests her elbows on the island across from her. Johanna places her hands on either side of the glass allowing the heat to circulate in her hands. They sat like that in silence almost daring the other to start up the conversation. Johanna opened her mouth for a moment before her nose wrinkled against her will.

“Achoo, achoo”

“One more time!” Katniss almost slapped her hand over her mouth as the words flew out unwarranted. Johanna tilts her head, brown eyes looking at her as though she sprouted another head.

“What?”

“Um...” Katniss shifted uncomfortably, she didn’t know where that outburst came from, it was something she kept safely locked away in her vault of childhood memories. “When I was little my dad used to always sneeze like that, two at a time, so every time he did it I would cheer ‘one more time’ he’d laugh.”

Brown eyes scan her intensely as she feels herself being pinned by their gaze,

“Sorry, It’s kinda stupid.” Katniss turned away from the gaze. She heard a snort of laughter from Johanna as she shakes her head.

“Your weird”

“Whatever”

“It’s a complement,” Johanna insists as she looks away. Katniss rolls her eyes.

“Thanks then, I guess.” The two fell in silence again as Katniss looked on to Johanna’s profile. “Are we just going to dance around what happened last night?”

Johanna’s attention snaps back to her in an instant, That’s when Katniss was sure Johanna remembered what happened. The way her pupils shrink slightly in surprise like a child caught after they’ve done something they weren’t allowed to do. The panic that momentarily crosses chocolate brown orbs, they way her lips part just a bit. Everything shrinks to a look of sadness and regret.

“I’m sorry,” Johanna states, “I don’t always think about things when I drink, I make really bad decisions, I hurt people.”

Katniss shifts, unsure to say anything.

“Cress usually doesn’t let me do anything stupid, or Finnick or Annie. So I try to drink with them. I guess I just went overboard last night.” Johanna seemed so small then, almost weaker then she usually was.

“You regret what happened last night?” Katniss’s voice came out soft, unsure, almost disappointed as she watched Johanna silently mulling over her answer.

“Regret isn’t the right word.” Johanna started as she nodded to herself, “I’m sorry if what I did upset you. It was a drunken mistake. But...it’s not the most regrettable thing I’ve done...that is if your not too upset with me.”

A forced smile tried to make it’s way to Johanna’s face, but it vanishes as quickly as it appears. Katniss isn’t sure what to say. She’s unsure how to process it all.

“Johanna-” Katniss starts but is interrupted by a knocking on the door. “I’ll get it.”

Katniss’s head is still swimming when she opens the front door to see Gale standing their fully clad in winter attire.

“Hey Katniss,” He greeted with a smile, before Katniss can greet him back she is cut off by his voice, “I’m really glad to see you. Would you like to come for a walk? I’ve been on that train for hours now and could really stretch the legs.”

“Um, well I” Katniss started before noticing his attractive face grow dark as he noticed something behind her.

“Johanna”

“Gale” Katniss spun when she heard the other female voice, seeing Johanna standing there arms crossed and an look that equaled in darkness to the one Gale wore. The air between the two glaring at each other grew colder.

“I was just asking Katniss to come for a walk.”

“I’m not her mother,” Johanna snorted, “If she wants to go with you that’s her choice. I’ll look after Prim if you want Katniss.”

Johanna’s voice softened at the last sentence, peering at Katniss’s face as she said it. 

“Thank you.” Katniss stated as Gale’s face lit up.

“Alright, grab a jacket and let’s go.” Katniss looked over at Johanna one more time before turning to grab her jacket. As she returned she noticed Johanna looked far more defeated. She hears Johanna’s voice as she turns to leave causing her to turn back.

“Johanna?”

The older girl rolls her eyes, “Have fun Brainless.”

________________

Katniss and Gale walked down the streets of the village still glowing from the previous day’s Christmas celebration. Gale was busy telling her about his family back in Tolv and other random things as they walked. Katniss was only barely paying attention to the words he was saying as they walked. She wasn’t sure how to handle her conversation with Johanna.

But...it’s not the most regrettable thing I’ve done...that is if your not too upset with me.

Did that mean Johanna didn’t regret it as long as Katniss wasn’t mad at her? Did Johanna not regret it because she liked her and maybe the alcohol gave her the confidence she didn’t have sober to reveal her feelings? Or maybe Johanna just valued their twisted friendship enough to want to keep it and not have it ruined by a drunken kiss.

“Hey Katniss, are you alright?” Gale asks as he notices that Katniss isn’t paying attention.

“Sorry, I’m just thinking.”

“Oh?” Gale smiled brightly, he really was an attractive young man. Girls in Tretton were always around him. He was taller then Johanna and stocky like Peeta. His dark hair was contrasted by his blue eyes and slightly darker skin tone. “What’s on your mind?”

“Actually, Johanna and I-” Katniss started, “Are kind of in an awkward situation. I’m just not sure what to do now.”

“Don’t worry too much about Johanna.” Gale stated off handedly as his smile faded, “There are better people to be worried about.”

“You two don’t like each other much.” Katniss stated, she had observed that through the first semester. Gale and Johanna rarely talked and when they did it was an argument.

“I have a reason to.” Gale stated as they stopped and faced each other, “She’s reckless and doesn’t care who she screws over in the process. You can’t trust her.”

“Gale,” Katniss started, “What happened between you two?”

Gale pauses and runs a hand through his hair.

“One night, last year. I was a first year she was in her second year. There was this New Years Eve party with a lot of drinking.” Gale shook his head, “I’m sure you know the rest. Two people get drunk and end up in bed together the next morning.”

“You and Johanna?” Katniss asked in disbelief.

“She woke up and left before me. The only reason I knew it was her was because of that stupid pine needle scent on my pillow. After a few hours I remembered bits and pieces.” Gale clenched his jaw, “She tried to joke about it, like it was nothing. But you know what? Getting drunk and sleeping with someone isn’t something you take so lightly.”

Katniss looked down not sure how to process it. Johanna and Gale? Part of her stomach felt sick at the thought. She felt slightly angry at Gale, how he was speaking about Johanna being reckless and black-hearted when he was also drunk.

“You both were drunk,” Katniss pointed out as she looked up, “You can’t blame it all on her.”

“It was the first time I had ever gotten drunk enough to actually get involved with a one-night stand.” Gale’s eyebrows furred together, “All she did was joke about it. If I didn’t know better I’d say she was far less drunk then me.”

“That’s a wild accusation you just tossed.” Katniss growled, her voice clearly showing her anger.

“Katniss, you don’t understand,” Gale pushed as his hands gripped Katniss’s shoulders, “Johanna didn’t care that she ended up in bed with some guy she hardly knew. She just up and left and acting like it was no big deal. She doesn’t care about who she hurts. I want you to be careful.”

When Katniss didn’t respond Gale added:

“How well do you really know Johanna?” Gale’s voice was softer then before. 

Katniss ran every memory with Johanna through her head. How they met when she kicked down her foster parent’s door and took her and Prim to Tretton. When Johanna conned her into going to dueling club and seeing Johanna’s towel-wrapped form in the mirror of the girl’s locker room with water droplets running down her neck and face as she pulled twigs out of Katniss’s hair. How her shirt smelled when she allowed Katniss to borrow it that same day. Her kicking the island during that weekend Katniss visited Prim at Mags’s. Johanna’s hands on hers as she showed her how to cut vegetables. 

Katniss remembers the feeling of her heart sinking when Johanna is attacked by werewolf-Finnick. How worried she was when Johanna wasn’t breathing and the relief she felt when Johanna took in that gasp of air when Annie got her breathing again. She remembers their afternoon in Belloccino. Johanna’s warm laughter when they were misunderstood for a couple and Johanna’s teasing voice about how she was disappointed that they really weren’t on a date. She remembers their time on the train to Sju, Johanna looking out the window with her pendent between her teeth.

She remember’s Johanna’s sincere voice when she gives Katniss Nora’s books. How they ran together from centaurs and Johanna’s hot body on her own when they hid. Her breath on Katniss’s face and neck. Johanna’s groggy voice Christmas morning and her red face when Prim talked about how she carved Katniss’s mockingjay pin.

Every memory, every teasing word, every warm touch. Katniss came to realize;

“No Gale,” Katniss started, “I know Johanna, or at least I know her much better then you do.”

________________

Johanna had sulked off after Katniss left with Gale, secretly she had hoped she would turn down his offer and stay here. She sat at the island alone until Peeta walked through the door, grocery bags hanging from his arms.

“What’s up Jo?” Peeta asked with a friendly smile as he set the bags on the island and started putting the groceries away. “Where are the others?”

“Prim is out playing with some friends she met in town. You remember Thresh’s little sister, Rue? Katniss is out with Gale.”

“Gale came over?” Peeta asked casually, “Is he staying for dinner?”

“I hope not,” Johanna growled as Peeta looked over at her. In the forever war between Gale and Johanna, Peeta tried to stay neutral. Gale was his roommate and friend. He reminded Peeta of his older brother. Johanna, however, was similar to him. A muggle-born wizard heavily bullied and looked down on. Johanna seemed to deter other wizards from bullying him when she was around. He liked them both and valued both their friendships.

“Something bothering you?” Peeta asked as he leaned on the counter behind him and faced the island.

“I did something stupid.” Johanna admitted as she buried her face in her hands, running her hands through her dark hair, “And it’s going to come back to bite me.”

“Jo, what’s going on? Gale being here never bothered you this much before. OK yeah you two argue every chance you get, but you’ve never been this upset before.”

“Last year, me and Gale had one drunken hook-up,” Johanna deadpanned, “Since then, he’s been pissed as hell at me. He thinks that night had no effect on me and that it’s all about him. You know something? I don’t cherish the fact that my first time was wasted on the likes of him...He acted like I had no right to be upset”

Peeta looked shocked, he never expected something like that to be one of the skeletons in Johanna Mason’s closet. “Why is this coming out now?”

“Because I got a little drunk last night and did something else, not with Gale and far milder, but I’m afraid Gale’s going to tell Katniss. And if it’s his version, she’ll think I’m a total bitch.”

“Then tell her your side,” Peeta offered softly as he patted Johanna’s shoulder, “Besides it was a year ago. It’s water under the bridge.”

“Too bad Gale doesn’t think like you.” Johanna sighed, “I’m going to start dinner.”

“Do you want help?” Peeta offered before Johanna shook her head.

“I kinda want to be alone,” Johanna stated as Peeta walked off, allowing Johanna her space.

“OK, Maybe I’ll go tell Prim it’s almost dinner time. She and Rue are probably at that park.” Peeta offered before leaving again to go get Prim. Johanna sighed and preset the oven and turning back to go through the grocery bags. Peeta had picked up a few five pound chickens that she planned to roast for dinner that night as she fiddled through the spice cabin to pull out salt, pepper, and paprika. Usually in Sju this spice mixture would be used for roast duck, but she supposed it would taste fine on roast chicken. Her father did most of the cooking when she was small. Nora cooked too before she went to Tretton and Johanna had learned to help her father while Nora was gone. When Corey was also accepted the house seemed so much smaller with the two of them away.

The cooking lessons with her father resulted in Johanna having an almost masculine style of cooking. She liked bold flavors and filling dishes with plenty of well seasoned meat. Her father had loved cooking, next to woodworking it seemed to be his favorite thing. No matter how long he worked chopping wood all day he still managed to come home to make a meal for his family.

________________

Katniss had walked home after her less then appealing conversation with Gale. She opened the door the smell of cooking chicken and a seasoned cheese smell as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Johanna stood by the stove sautéing a mixture of parmesan cheese, goat cheese, and heavy cream seasoned with minced garlic, black pepper and salt.

Johanna looked different when she cooked, usually Annie did most of the cooking with Johanna helping her, but Johanna proved to be able to cook far beyond what Katniss had expected from her. She had a very...almost manly way of cooking to her Katniss decided. She pulled lettuce apart with her bare hands and added large chunks of potatoes and hunks of meat to soups and stews. There was nothing dainty about the way she cooked. There was always bold, spicy, or earthy flavors. 

“What’s for dinner?” Katniss asked as she watched Johanna jump slightly at her voice. Her head snapped up and dark brown met gray.

“Roast chicken, goat cheese Alfredo over penne, salad,” Johanna’s monotone voice stated as she gestured to the oven, stove, and countertop respectfully.

“Smells great.” Katniss offered a smile that wasn’t returned as Johanna turned back to the stove. 

“How was your walk with Gale?” Johanna’s voice was cold, enough to send a shiver down Katniss’s spine.

“We got into an argument, he decided not to stick around since he had to get back to Tolv.” Katniss stated as she sat at the island, “Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because you knew Gale would tell me about New Years Eve last year?” Katniss dared knowing Johanna would be angry, “Johanna that happened a year ago, but you were right about one thing, you make horrible decisions when you’re drunk.”

Just then Mags, Finnick and Annie came through the door. Finnick’s voice echoed through the house.

“Something smells awesome! When’s dinner?” Finnick smiled brightly as he entered the kitchen and greeted everyone, Peeta and Prim came in to greet them.

“You started dinner already?” Annie asked Johanna, “You didn’t have to you know?”

“I know.” Johanna stated before Annie looked between her and Katniss and back to Johanna.

“I’ll go set the table,” Annie offered, her expression showing that she clearly knew something was going on.

Dinner was mostly quiet, Peeta came back with Prim a few moments before the food was done. Finnick told tales from Fyra while Prim talked about her day with Prim. Johanna sat quietly and excused herself from the table between Finnick’s tales. Katniss didn’t follow, the look Peeta gave her when Johanna left told her she should let the older girl have some space.

_________________

Annie had disappeared into Johanna’s room an hour ago with a herbology book. Annie had been tutoring Johanna in herbology for the last couple weeks. It was Johanna’s weakest subject at Tretton and Annie’s strongest.

A while ago Annie had walked out of the room and Katniss decided she needed to finish their conversation or at least end the night on a good note after everything that had happened.

“Johanna?” Katniss called as she knocked on the door. Johanna opened the door with a less then amused look on her features.

“What do you want now Brainless?” Johanna snorted but moved aside so Katniss could enter.

“We’re finishing this Grumpy,” Katniss crossed her arms, “You’ve been pissed off since Gale came and told me about your get together New Years Eve.”

“You wanna know something?” Johanna asked as she turned, “I freaking blacked out, I don’t remember what happened that night. I just remember waking up, panicking, and leaving. Don’t you dare get the idea that I run around getting drunk and sleeping with people. It only happened once. I’ve never gotten that drunk since. That’s why I drink with Finnick or Cressida, they don’t keep refilling my glass when I’m not looking like those punks at the party did.”

“Look, lets not focus on that night anymore,” Katniss offered dropping her arms, “What’s done is done. I’m not going to hold it against you. I know you, if you say you honestly don’t remember and were that drunk that night, I believe you.”

“So what, you come in here to tell me that you really don’t care?”

“I’m saying I wont hold it against you.” Katniss corrected with a role of her eyes. “So you can stop being grumpy about it.”

Johanna snorted and walked back over to her desk where her wand and a potted plant stood.

“What were you and Annie working on?” Katniss asked as Johanna sat back at her desk.

“Silva Incendio”Johanna drawled as she pointed to the pot, “It’s a spell that burns plants and causes forest fires. It’s pretty useless, but controlled it can be used in place of Fiendfyre, which is much more uncontrolled.”

Katniss sat at Johanna’s bed while Johanna paged through Nora’s notebook. 

“He’d be good for you.”

“What?” Katniss is confused by Johanna’s words. 

“Gale,” Johanna turned to look at Katniss, “He’d be good for you. He defiantly likes you. Why else would he tell you all of that? To keep you away from me? He clearly cares about you.”

Katniss stays quiet, completely floored by the change in Johanna’s tone and mood. When she does answer Johanna continues.

“What? You really like him?” Johanna smirks but it’s not like her usual smirk, “Doesn’t surprise me, everyone falls for Mr. Gorgeous.”

Katniss doesn’t know what snaps in her mind to cause her to cross the room and straddle Johanna’s lap, hands on either side of the older girl’s face force dark brown eyes to look into gray.

“You listen to me, Brainless” Katniss starts, mimicking the nickname Johanna often used for her, “You’re an idiot to think that I liked Gale and you’ve got a ton of nerve saying that to me after you kissed me last night.”

“What?” Katniss could have laughed at how much higher Johanna’s voice sounded. How confused she looked underneath the younger girl.

“I don’t want Gale.” Katniss was sure to pronounce every word clearly, “I want you.”

Katniss’s bravado fades after that as she looks down at the chocolate brown eyes beneath her, searching for some reaction to her words. She feels Johanna shift underneath her before a quick prick of pain on her forehead causes her hands to drop to Johanna’s shoulders,

“Ow, did you just flick my forehead?!”

“Duh Brainless,” Johanna grumbled, looking away with her face tainted pink, “Are you trying to get me into trouble?”

Katniss almost asks when she remembers the night Johanna didn’t show up for dinner because of her detention. A detention she got because her and Katniss were mistakenly accused of sexual activities and Katniss was still only seventeen.

“Johanna,”

“If you keep saying my name like that you will get me into trouble.” Katniss stiffens as her ears turn red, “Look at you, so pure.”

“S-stop teasing me!” Katniss smacks her shoulder but doesn’t move off of her,

“Listen, I can’t get into any more trouble with Coin...she’ll have me expelled.” Johanna states calmly, “It would be easier if you were eighteen,”

Like Gale was, Katniss remembers that Gale’s birthday was December 2nd, so he was at least of age when him and Johanna accidentally happened.

“Coin doesn’t allow upper classmen to date first-years because they are under eighteen, even second years could get into trouble.” Johanna continues, “Plus, your her Mockingjay and as far as she’s concerned I’m a problematic mud-blood.”

“I don’t care,” Katniss states as she feels Johanna brush a stray strand of dark brown hair away from her face. “May,”

“What?” Johanna asks.

“May, if I turn eighteen Coin can’t hurt you, right?” Katniss asks as Johanna nods after a moment, “My birthday’s in May so we’d have to wait.”

Johanna looks conflicted for a moment before nodding.

“We can keep it a secret until then?” Katniss offers, but she knows that’s next to impossible. When Johanna got a detention they were ratted out by a random girl. There was always going to be that one person. If they got caught Johanna would be expelled and/or tortured by Coin with her medieval detentions before then. 

“Beginning or end of May?” Johanna asked as she wrapped her arms lightly around Katniss’s waist.

“Beginning,”

“I guess I can wait,” Johanna didn’t seem too thrilled with their situation, but there was nothing they could do about it. “We should go to bed.”

Katniss nodded as she got up and headed for the door.

“Katniss,” Katniss turned at her name and felt Johanna’s hand on the back of her neck and her lips press a kiss to her forehead, as Johanna pulled away Katniss decided she couldn’t wait until May, at least not tonight. She leaned forward and up on her tip-toes to connect her lips to Johanna’s. She felt Johanna’s arms move around her torso as hers moved around Johanna’s neck. The kiss was over almost as quick as it started and Katniss looks up at Johanna’s red face.

“Payback for last night,” Katniss grins before she steps out of Johanna’s arm and leaves the room. She was sure to fall asleep with that grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems to be the chapter of references...I made one to “My Forged Wedding”, “Donnie Darko”, “Metro PD”...  
> Johanna’s cooking style I tried to base off some cookbooks I went through that had classic Northwestern dishes since District 7 is located in northwestern USA. 
> 
> (And I’m crazy and laid over a map of Panem and the map of the USA to see what states were in those districts. Montana is engulfed in District 7 as well as parts of surrounding states.) The chicken she made in this chapter is based on a recipe for roast duck I found and the pasta is also a classic Montana dish from the web.  
> Links are here:
> 
> Roast duck: http://allrecipes.com/Recipe/Roasted-Duck/Detail.aspx?evt19=1
> 
> Goat Cheese and Arugula over Penne: http://allrecipes.com/Recipe/Goat-Cheese-and-Arugula-over-Penne/Detail.aspx?evt19=1
> 
> I crossed the goat cheese dish with this one to make Johanna’s Goat Cheese and Arugula Alfredo over penne: https://www.cookingplanit.com/recipe/goat-cheese-pasta-alfredo-with-asparagus
> 
> “Silva Incendio” is also another one of my spells, it means “Forest Fire”


	11. Writing On The Wall

Prim sat in her room taking a break from her online courses to talk to her friend. Her invisible friend whom she talked to through the weathered pages of the black book that she had found in the bag after her Christmas shopping trip with Annie.

Prim didn’t know much about her friend, other then his name was Corio.

The younger Everdeen took pride in talking to a new friend. Since her sister was always out for school or with the new friends she had made, Prim was starting to feel left out. Now that she had Corio, she had a friend that she could talk to whenever she wanted.

Are you going to visit Tretton School? I’d like to see it too. The letters appeared before Prim in thick black ink on the paper. Corio could see things through the book, Prim decided.

I can ask my sister to take me. Prim wrote back as the ink vanished and the response appeared.

I would like that. I would really like to meet your sister. Prim smiled at Corio’s response.

____________________________

 

“You decoded all of this?” Haymitch asked as Johanna and Katniss presented them with the finished decoding of Nora’s notebook. Katniss had spent most of the time since the two came back from Winter break in the library with Johanna decoding Nora’s notebook. It was the only time the two could really spend together in close proximity since they couldn’t expose their feelings for each other to the world yet. Haymitch was the only teacher Johanna trusted enough to show Nora’s notebook to and had insisted it be him that the two go to then the notebook was decoded.

Katniss had stayed up late countless night and spend countless hours by Johanna’s side while she decoded it. Apparently her sister had a thing for secret codes and keeping things hidden. Johanna had told her stories of how Nora taught her and her brothers how to use morse code to talk to each other after bedtime, knocking on the walls that separated their bedrooms until their mother yelled at them to go to sleep.

Nora also liked riddles and making bets, a childish desire to bet her siblings that they couldn’t solve her riddles. If they did she would do their chores as well as her own, if they failed they would have to do hers. Ben and Corey would give up trying, but Johanna always took her sister up on it. It was a game between the two. Eventually Johanna got better at solving the riddles, and Nora would laugh every time she solved one correctly and tell her that one day Johanna would be the one to make up riddles.

Katniss always smiled at the memories Johanna shared with her, a ghost of a smile would come to Johanna’s face, only to become sad when the story ended like most of Johanna’s stories about her siblings ended, with the promise of a long future as a family. Katniss herself shared her fair share of stories with Johanna, about her and Prim sneaking off to the woods outside of Tolv to get away from their foster parents. About her habit of climbing up tall trees and refusing to come down until her foster parents called the fire department in order to get her down. They of course faked the role of terrified parents while in reality they only wanted Katniss to come down so she could do chores as soon as she got home.

They had waited until after lunch when they knew Haymitch had a free period. Johanna had been rather excited to present their findings.

“I don’t understand half of it.” Johanna admitted, “But Coin said that she had told Nora to make a charm. In her notes, Nora called it a Horcrux.”

“If I were you Miss. Mason, I would never repeat that word.” Haymitch’s expression darkened. “A Horcrux is a form of magic so dark that it’s very learnings had been banned to the most forbidden section of our library.”

The part of the library Johanna had snuck into a week before classes began. Katniss knew Haymitch would figure it out the second Johanna told him what charm Nora had been making.

“I will turn this in to Headmaster Heavensbee.” Haymitch’s voice left no room for argument.

“What do we do?” Johanna asked and was quickly shot a look from Haymitch.

“Remove yourself from this investigation Miss. Mason.”

“What”

“You are too emotionally attached, it’s not good for you. Let the Ministry of Magic handle it.” Haymitch tries to sound somewhat comforting but it fails. “You have no idea what you’re dealing with. If this book is true-”

“What do you mean if?” Johanna pressed, “Coin admitted that she had Nora work on something, this is it.”

“Mason,” Haymitch started, dropping the “Miss” in order to make clear that Johanna was angering him by not doing as she was told. “Headmaster Heavensbee is more then qualified to handle this. You need to step down before you get yourself or someone else hurt.”

Johanna storms out before Katniss can stop her. Before she can follow, Haymitch’s voice stops her. “Leave her be.”

“I meant what I said, I will turn this over to Heavensbee. You need to let her cool off. She’s too emotionally attached to this, it will cloud her judgement.” Haymitch states as he tucks the book under his arm.

It already has. Katniss thinks to herself as she remembers her conversation with Annie after that night Finnick turned into a werewolf.

“Johanna just wants to know why her family was killed.”

“That’s what she has you thinking,” Haymitch huffed, “Johanna wants her family back. since that’s not possible she’ll torture herself looking for some Godly reason why they were taken as if that makes a difference. She knows why they were killed and how they were killed. Damn she even has the when they were killed. She just wants something she can’t have too badly.”

Katniss want to ask him how he knows that. But it made sense. Johanna understood her family was killed because of a charm Nora was working on. The type of charm had little meaning let alone if she really was successful...But Corey came to Katniss. Corey pressed the importance. There had to be something significant about it.

___________________________________

Katniss had waited hours before going after Johanna, surely the other girl was cooled now. She followed the direction of several students whom she had stopped to ask if they’ve seen her and pure guessing as she walked through the hallways. Johanna had to have skipped her last few classes, the girl was lucky it was the start of the semester and the teachers were lenient about attendance the first week.

Eventually she found herself down one of the smaller corridors, behind the Defense Against The Dark Arts classrooms. She noticed Johanna, looking as though she was asleep, leaning against what looked like an antique mirror.

“Johanna?” Katniss called softly as she approached. The older girl didn’t move as she drew closer. Katniss looked up into the mirror, seeing herself looking back at her as well as two other sets of eyes.

Katniss does a double take before looking back into the mirror. A woman with pale blonde hair and blue eyes like Prim is standing to her left. To her right is a much taller man with darker hair and gray eyes.

Her parents?

She looks over her shoulder, almost expecting them to be there before turning back to the mirror.

The reflections smile at her warmly as if they were really there reuniting with their long-lost daughter. Her mother raises her hand and touches Katniss’s reflected shoulder and Katniss herself almost feels her mother’s touch.

“The Mirror of Erised,” A deep voice behind her causes her to turn. She recognizes the older man. His white hair and wider build.

“Headmaster”

“I hope you don’t mind terribly that I’ve knocked out your friend.” He chuckles good humored as Katniss turns back to Johanna leaning against the mirror in her position on the floor, it looked as though Johanna had been sitting indian style with her legs crossed and eyes forward into the reflection. Now she was slumped against it and Katniss was sure her legs were going to hurt from sleeping like that. “She had been there for some time, I was worried she might loose her mind if she stayed there too much longer.”

“The Mirror?”

“Of Erised, a mirror of one’s desires. Anyone who stands before it sees what their heart most desperately desires.” Heavensbee stated, “I keep it just outside my office for a reason, Fenice warned me that there was someone by the mirror.”

The older man motioned to a bright red bird that had taken perch on the top of the mirror. Katniss wonders briefly how long it had been sitting there.

“She’s a pretty bird.”

“She’s a phoenix,” Heavensbee stated proudly, “She is a beauty. Has kept me company for many years.”

Almost as if the bird had heard them, Fenice spreads her wings as if to show off, her feathers are like rubies under the duller light of the corridor.

“It’s nice to finally meet the Mockingjay face to face,” Heavensbee started, “We expect big things from you. Try not to worry too much about it, I’m sure you’ll understand your role when the time comes.”

Katniss nodded, hoping he was right.

“You should wake Miss Mason up now and get to dinner,” Heavensbee smiled and turned back to his office, “Have a nice evening.”

“Thank you,” Katniss smiled back as the older man disappeared before turning to Johanna, kneeling down and shaking her shoulder,

“What do you want?” Johanna asked as she sat up, Katniss only grabbed her arm and prompted her to stand up.

“Lets go get dinner,” Katniss started as she pulled Johanna by the arm, she loosened her grip as she felt Johanna move so that her hand was in Katniss’s for a few moments before pulling away.

Katniss was bothered by the loss in warmth, but it couldn’t be helped.

May couldn’t come fast enough.

___________________________________

The weather slowly warmed, the students slowly changed over to their spring uniforms.

“And that’s how Cress poisoned me,”

“It wasn’t poison!” 

Katniss and the others snickered at the two bickering third-year students. Since Cressida came back from her abroad study session it became very clear that her and Johanna were close friends. The two bickered constantly in good spirit. Gale had backed off quiet a bit since the last time Katniss and him talked. He didn’t come around to eat with them as often. He ate with a girl Katniss recognized from Tolv, Madge Undersee, she was the daughter of the mayor of Tolv. It surprised Katniss that the mayor of Tolv’s daughter was a half-blood wizard. 

Now the group watched Johanna and Cressida tell a story of how Cressida “poisoned” Johanna their first year at Tretton. Katniss was glad to see Johanna in a better mood then she was when she stormed out of Haymitch’s office that afternoon. But she couldn’t shake the fact that it had been Cressida who had ultimately gotten Johanna to seemingly forget things. All Cressida had to do was bring up their first year at Tretton and all was forgotten, at least for that moment.

“She was trying to be mean stealing other people’s food like that.” Cressida huffed as she brushed her blonde locks over her shoulder. “So it seemed normal to want to get back at her. So I cast one tiny spell and to this day I’ve never heard the end of it.”

“I was sick for two days.” Johanna growled with a mischievous glint in brown eyes. “Besides, it was only your food.”

“Aw, was that your childish way of saying you liked me?” Cressida mocked as she batted her eyelashes, Katniss felt the strange prick in her chest, the same one she felt when Annie told her Johanna had gone off to drink with Cressida.

“Liked, past tense.” Johanna flashed a wicked smirk, “I kinda hate you now, Blondie.”

“I hate you too Dog-Breath.”

“I hate you more Mary Poppins”

“Was that an accent joke Bitchwood?!” Cressida barks as Johanna starts laughing. It was an unusual friendship the two had, one that differed greatly from the sibling-like relationship Johanna shared with Annie or Finnick. There didn’t seem to be that imaginary line that shouldn’t be crossed. The two could say anything to each other. 

Katniss was sure if anyone else had called Johanna “Dog-Breath” or “Bitchwood” she would have punched them out. Cressida seemed to be the only one to get away with it. Probably because Johanna knew Cressida didn’t mean it or possibly because Johanna had said hurtful things to her back. They were unable to be hurt by each other.

“Geez you guys are loud,” Katniss turns to see Blight smiling lightly behind her, “Glad you’re not at the Nevermore table.”

“You’re in a good mood,” Cressida tilted her head, “Blink twice if you are being held against your will.”

Blight shrugs off Cressida’s words.

“They’re talking about the Triwizard Tournament already,” Blight stated, “They’ve started preparations early this year.”

“What’s that?” Peeta asks as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

“It’s a competition between the four houses of Tretton. Two students from each house are picked to compete in these insane challenges.” Finnick answered excitedly, “You have to at least be a third year student to compete. It’s a huge honor to compete. There’s even a ball and huge feast. It’s the biggest event in the school.”

“So Johanna and Cressida are able to compete this year.” Peeta guessed turning to the two.

“Not really my thing.” Cressida stated with a wave of her hand, “But Johanna would be a good tribute from Nevermore. With all her DADA training and what not she’d be a shoo win.”

“Talk in Nevermore is that you’d be the best female tribute. I don’t think I have to ask if you’ll put your name in.” Blight stated.

“Hm, not sure, maybe a few more complements in.” Johanna smirked as Cressida elbowed her.

“Are you putting your name in Blight?” Cressida asks, “It’s your seventh year, you might as well.”

“I thought about it, maybe I will. After all, there’s still a chance my name won’t be picked.” Blight stated before turning to Katniss and Peeta’s confused looks. “People who want to compete put their name in a goblet called The Goblet of Fire. There’s a charm that keeps a blue fire burning in the goblet and then a headmaster draws from the goblet, the burned paper reforms in their hand and whoever’s name is on the paper is whoever is representing that house.”

“So even if Johanna puts her name in, there’s no guarantee she’ll compete.” Blight nods at Peeta.

“I’ll put mine in if Finnick will put his in.” Johanna smirked, “After all there is always a water challenge and I could use a strong ally.”

“Deal,” Finnick grins, “But I would have entered either way.”

“Teresita would back Finnick” Annie nods, “You’d be as much of a shoo win as Johanna.”

“Drawing is at the end of April.” Blight stated, “Tournament begins shortly after that, It’s bound to be a blast this year.”

__________________________________

“So can I?” Prim’s voice echoed through the room as Katniss looked down at the water. They talked almost every night through the communication stone, but her question tonight had caught Katniss off guard.

“You want to come to Tretton?”

“To see your school, please?”

“I don’t know Little Duck, let me ask Annie,” Katniss started as she heard the door to their dorm open and close, It was late and the two girls had taken turns taking a shower and getting ready to call it a night.

“Ask me what?” Annie asked as she tried her dark red hair.

“Prim wants to come visit the school.”

“Really” Annie asks surprised, “If she really wants she could tag along with Mags? Help her with the gardens and she could eat dinner with all of us and hang out after classes.”

“What do you say Little Duck?” Katniss asked as Prim practically jumped up and down.

“Thank you Annie! Thank you Katniss!” 

“Whoa there, you still have to ask Mags if you could come work with her.” Katniss chuckled, although she was sure Mags wouldn’t mind.

“I’m going to go ask her now! Goodnight Katniss!” The water cleared and Katniss laughed to herself.

“I wonder what brought that on?” 

“I have no idea” Katniss shrugged

“Maybe she misses her big sister?” Annie offered up with a smile, “Or she’s lonely, It is getting warming out and the herb gardens have needed more care lately.”

“Maybe,” Katniss shook her head, something seemed off about her little sister’s sudden interest in coming to see the school, but she felt bad if Prim was feeling lonely...after all one day couldn’t hurt.

_______________________________________________

“A Horcrux, are you sure?” Heavensbee asked as he looked over at Haymitch as the teacher fished out his flask. “If Nora Mason had succeeded in creating one she would be alive to this day.”

“That’s what I thought,” Haymitch started as he flipped through the book, “But, I think she was also creating something else, there are pages ripped out.”

“Don’t you think the younger Mason would pick that up?” the old headmaster chuckled, “She’s as observant and headstrong as her sister was.”

“They’re ripped close to the spine, and it’s one page every few pages so I can see why Miss Mason would overlook it.” Haymitch took out a pencil and laid the book down on the headmasters desk, “Besides, Mason treasures this too much to see beyond it.”

Haymitch precedes to press the graphite against the page and cover it with a thin layer, revealing the impression marks from the page before it that had been torn out. “Muggle means really, but hey, whatever works.”

“That’s not Elsinore Mason’s handwriting.” Heavensbee looks closer, “If I remember things as well as I think-”

“It’s Corey Mason’s writing,” Haymitch took a swing from his flask, “He was in on this little charm making scheme Coin started up. The most interesting part is that I did this with another page and the handwriting doesn’t match either Mason.”

“Cecelia Cornel” The headmaster shakes his head lightly as Haymitch flips through stopping at another page that he had blackened with graphite, “And Bristel Yank?”

“Nora Mason may have pioneered this movement, but it looks like the Order aided her,” Haymitch set his flask down, “I think other members of the Order aided her as well.”

“How do we prove that, the only members that we know are involved are Elsinore and Corey Mason, Cecelia Cornel, and Bristel Yank, all of who are dead.”

“Don’t turn any stones yet, The Order may have died out years ago but I sense a rebirth in the air.”

____________________________________________

Katniss walked toward the room for Dueling Club, she had seen Prim on and off all day as she walked excitedly between the greenhouses with Mags taking care of the various plants. 

“Hey Katniss,” Katniss smiled as she noticed Johanna walk out of the room the Dueling Club practiced and jog over to her. “Club will start in like ten minutes. Haymitch is late.”

“You came out to tell me that?” Katniss asked before a smirk made it’s way to Johanna’s face, of course Johanna had made something up in order to see Katniss before practice.

“Aw, found me out already Brainless.” Johanna’s smirk morphed into a grin, Johanna approached her slowly, a predatory glint in those dark chocolate eyes. Soon Katniss finds herself pinned to the wall by Johanna’s gaze as the black haired girl moves closer.

“I thought you didn’t want to get caught.” Katniss whispers when the girl draws closer so there is less then a foot of air between them.

“You make it too hard.” Johanna say it as if it’s so simple. It was simply impossible to stay away from Katniss. Johanna drips her gaze and reaches out to adjust the mockingjay pin on Katniss’s school uniform. “I want to kiss you.”

“I want you to.” Katniss whispers back as Johanna’s eyes snap back to meet clouded grey ones. They are so close, just out of range to make anyone think they were doing anything other then talking, but Katniss wished they could be closer.

There’s a scratching sound that meets Katniss’s ears before the wall behind her feels as though it’s suddenly caught fire, burning her and causing her to let out a surprised scream and dig her nails into Johanna’s arms.

Kill them

The words were hissed and Katniss seized screaming and pulled away from Johanna, dazed and unsure.

“Katniss?” Johanna reached only only to have her wrist taken by Katniss who started running in the same direction as the scratching. “Katniss!”

All her previous warm feelings had been purged from her mind. There was something behind the damned wall, and it was going to kill.

“Dammit Katniss! Stop!” Johanna yelled as she dug her heels in pulling Katniss back a foot. “What the hell is going on?!”

“It’s going to kill” Katniss was breathless as she dropped Johanna’s wrist so she could continue running. 

“Katniss!” She could hear Johanna following her now, she turned the corner where there was a crowd of students forming. 

The smell

She knew that smell, it was similar to the smell that she met the night Finnick turned into a werewolf. When Johanna was laying on the riverbank.

It was blood.

“Fucking Hell Katniss!” Johanna yelled at her as they cut through the small crowd before she felt strong arms around her waist stop her completely. “Would you just stop for a minute and tell me-”

There was blood

So much of it against the usually polished waxed floor and on the wall there were words in the dark red, sticky substance.

The Chamber has been opened, enemies of the heir beware

“Students, back away,” Heavensbee steps through the crowd and examines the wall with an expression that gets bleaker by the second. 

“Bloody hell,” Haymitch follows as he and Chaff barricade students back.

“That’s Nightshade,” A female voice states with pity as Katniss looks over to see an older teacher she recognized as Professor Enobaria, she couldn’t place what she taught but remembered that she was the professor that worked closely with the Cardin students. She turns back to notice the black animal on the ground under the dark red words on the wall. “He’s not dead, just petrified.”

“Where did all the blood come from?” Chaff asked before shaking his head, agreeing that it shouldn’t be discussed with the students. “Everyone carry on, nothing more to see here.”

Students file away unsurely, leaving Katniss and Johanna with two or three other skeptical students.

“OK, now you have to talk to me,” Johanna started as she took her arms away from Katniss; sure she wouldn’t run again, “How?”

“I just got a feeling.” Katniss crossed her arms around her chest, “A really bad feeling.”

“I can tell, you nearly blew out my eardrum.” Johanna rolled her eyes, “How did you know to come here?”

“I followed the sound,” 

“What sound?” Johanna tilted her head slightly to the side. How could she not hear it? Katniss knew she couldn’t be the only one.

“The scratching and hissing.” Katniss lowered her arms, “Couldn’t you hear it?”

“I heard nothing but you screaming.” Johanna admitted. Katniss feels eyes on her and turns to see Heavensbee looking at them, examining Katniss as she told of the sounds.

“Carry on you two.” Plutarch nodded to the two, “If there is something serious we will address the student body.”

“Dueling Club will be cancelled for today,” Haymitch adds, “We’ll schedule another day.”

They only turned and walked down the hall, Katniss more numbly then Johanna.

“I heard it.”

“I know,” Johanna’s voice came out in a soothing tone, “But Heavensbee and Haymitch are looking into it yeah?”

Katniss tried to force a smile, but she couldn’t, her mind was going a mile a minute. She looked up to see Mags almost running towards them before grabbing Johanna’s arms with a horrified expression on her face. She released Johanna and began signing frantically.

“Wait, go slower, I can’t understand it when you sign that fast.” Johanna’s brown eyes looked worried as the older women signed again. Katniss watched Johanna’s face turn ashen.

“Johanna?”

“Prim’s missing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenice actually means “Phoenix” in Italian, because I decided to have no creativity with the bird’s name. Too much creativity elsewhere.
> 
> Also I really wanted to stress Johanna’s story a bit because, for those who haven’t read the books of Harry Potter or are just rusty, I wanted to base her experiences a little off Neville (strange as it sounds) only because In the books it stressed a bit about how Neville and Harry could have easily switched places. Neville could have been the chosen one. I stressed that a bit in Johanna’s story that she could have also been the Mockingjay.
> 
> That’s also because in the Hunger Games books, it’s kinda hinted, like in Harry Potter, how Johanna could have been the Mockingjay like how Neville could have been the Chosen One.
> 
> Wow I have references to Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Chamber of Secrets, AND Sorcerers Stone! Clearly Katniss is doing more in one year then Harry Potter did in four...Kidding, Katniss isn’t going to do ALL that her first year, but the mashing is kinda fun and it keeps you all on your toes of what will happen next :)
> 
> OOH Cliff-hanger! My motivation to write another chapter and get it up soon!


	12. The Infection

“What do you mean she’s missing?” Katniss asks as Mags gestures wildly, signing at a speed that Katniss was unused to seeing.

“Prim was with her the whole day, but she wandered off when they went back to the potions classrooms to deliver the needed herbs for the next potions classes.” Johanna translated, “She couldn’t be far, maybe she just made a wrong turn?”

Katniss decides Johanna sounds less then convincing, her face is still slightly pale and her smile is so forced you would think someone was holding a knife to her throat.

“Don’t worry, we’ll just go to the third floor and find her.” 

“How are we going to do that?” Katniss asks as Johanna tilts her head and offers a smirk.

“I could shift and see if I can track her, plus don’t you hunt?” Katniss nodded, “So she should be easy to find, no problem.”

Katniss hoped Johanna was right, she prayed that Prim was only lost in the maze that was Tretton and not in trouble or hurt in any way.

“Mags, go find Finnick and tell him we’ll be late to dinner,” Johanna offered as the older woman nodded and gave Katniss an apologetic look. Katniss knew the woman didn’t mean to let Prim out of her sight, so she offered her a small smile as the woman walked off, much slower then before. Johanna lead the way through the school up to the third floor of the main academic building, it was oddly quiet and seemed so abandon. She shifted into her dog form which Katniss could now get a close look of.

It was a pure black Karelian Bear Dog-type dog with black fur that was red at the ends around her head and neck, her District 7 necklace was still around her now furry neck. Her color, ears and tail reminded Katniss of a Siberian Husky while the rest of her looked like her uncle’s old Karelian.

“You have big ears,” Katniss commented as she heard the dog snort at her. Katniss smiled as the dog started sniffing around, “You think you can pick up her scent?”

The black animal rolled her eyes in a very Johanna-like way even in her animal form. After a few moments she looked up and barked at Katniss. before continuing down the hallway. They turned a few times before coming to the girl’s bathroom, the abandon one that Katniss remembered no one used because of some ghost that haunted it. The door swings open as they approach and Johanna growls as Professor Coin steps out.

“You two are not to be up here,” Coin announces, “This area is on lockdown.”

“Since when?” Katniss asks as the fur stands up on the back of Johanna’s neck. “We were looking for my sister,”

Coin looks to be processing it as she looks over at Johanna. “Is that what you two were doing?”

“My sister is in there, you have to let us in.”

“I don’t have to do anything Miss Everdeen. If what you are saying is true then you will inform Headmaster Heavensbee and be on your way. The school will go into lockdown and students will be evacuated. You have no idea what you’re up against.” Coin insists, “I advise you stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“I’m not going anywhere without my sister.” Katniss insisted with newfound determination. Coin thinks for a moment.

“You leave me no choice,” With a flick of her wand, a green light hit Johanna as the dog turns and sneezes.

“What did you-”

“Just a little insinuative to leave, for the next 12 hours, Miss Mason won’t be smelling much of anything. A little cold should keep the two of you away from here. Now I advise you leave before I have you escorted out.”

Katniss wants to argue, but instead she grabs Johanna by the back of the neck and leads the large black dog away with her. As soon as they exit the building Johanna shifts back, looking slightly pale and nose red.

“That was a bitch move, Achoo! Achoo!”

“One more time,”

“Really?” Johanna sniffles, “Now?”

Katniss rolls her eyes, “We’ll just have to find another way to get to Prim.”

“She’s defiantly in that bathroom,” Johanna starts, “There was no double over scent.”

“What?”

“When you enter and exit a room, your scent should indicate that. But Prim’s was only going in.”

TO_KILL_A_MOCKINGJAY

When Coin had said the school would be evacuated, she wasn’t kidding. There were students with suitcases going down the hall when they walked away from the academic building and back towards the faculty offices. Haymitch would be in his office, and they needed him to tell them what was going on.

Katniss Everdeen wasn’t going to leave that office without an answer. Johanna had separated from her to gather the others.

Katniss didn’t knock, she barged in to find Haymitch as his desk drinking from his flask. He looked unsurprised and unamused to see her.

“I knew you’d be here.” Haymitch sighed. “Coin let all the teachers know you were up to something.”

“Tell us about the chamber.” Katniss demanded, “Why wouldn’t Coin let us look for Prim?”

Haymitch didn’t like being pushed, but he seemed to control whatever anger he had towards her.

“The chamber is a death sentence. Last time it was opened a student was killed by the monster in that chamber. If you sister is missing then it’s directly linked to the chamber being opened.” Haymitch stood and crossed the room. 

The chamber used to belong to Sky Lark, the founder of Cardin house. He created the chamber to house a monster to prove that blood heritage should be a consideration when accepting students into Tretton. He used the beast’s blood to construct powerful wands to give pure-blood students an upper hand in magic. It’s wasn’t always effective and he closed the chamber locking the beast inside it.

“When it opened years ago I was a student here. We never found out who opened it, only that a student who I was very close to died because that thing was let out.” Haymitch took a swing from the flask. “If you really need to go down there, I suggest to find out what you are up against first. Go to the restricted section of the library and bring back the book with the ID code BL 666. That should tell you what you have to look out for in the chamber. The reason Coin didn’t allow you into that bathroom is because the entrance to the chamber is within that bathroom.”

Katniss seemed to be satisfied with that answer because she turned around ready to leave.

“Page 294, don’t get yourself killed.” Haymitch called, “And if your smart, you’ll ask Johanna about Alexorish’s Drawing as well.”

TO_KILL_A_MOCKINGJAY

Johanna had everyone meet in Nevermore’s common room. Most of the Nevermore students had already evacuated, Johanna and Cressida, along with a few others, were still there.

“Haymitch said we had to look through a book in the restricted section of the library,” Katniss started, “It will tell us what is in the chamber.”

“Easy, I sneak in there all the time,” Johanna stated as she leaned back against one of the large couches in the common room. 

“He also said I should consider some drawing? Alexorish’s Drawing?” Katniss started, “He said to ask you about it Jo, do you know what it is?”

“Alexorish was a Nevermore who created a complete detailed architectural drawing of all of Tretton. Every dungeon and chamber is on it. When it was completed the professors locked it up in the restricted section of the library” Cressida stated, “All of Nevermore knows about it, They wanted to display it here in the gallery. But the Ministry of Magic wouldn’t allow it.”

“It’s a glorified map, it’ll make navigating through the chamber much easier.” Johanna added, her voice slightly altered due to the cold. 

“Didn’t Coin give you a map to track down Titus?” Finnick asks as Johanna turns to sneeze.

“Yeah but that was only a top view map. Only what was above ground is in it. The chamber must be underground otherwise I would have seen it. Coin already took back her map anyway.”

“Johanna should be the one to get the book and drawing, she said herself she sneaks in there all the time,” Peeta suggested, “Once we know what we’re dealing with, we can find out how to beat it.”

“I’ll go with Hanna,” Annie suggested, “Coin probably has more peacekeepers then usual guarding everything. 

“You two be careful,” Finnick called as the two headed out the door.

TO_KILL_A_MOCKINGJAY

“BL 666” Annie hummed as she ran her finger over the old worn leather-bound books. “I got it,”

“Page 294,” Johanna called back as she pulled a piece of aged parchment out of a folder, “I got Alexorish’s Drawing.”

It was too easy, Johanna though as she carefully folded the old paper and slid it in her pocket, “We should hurry, just rip the page out.”

“Don’t you people from 7 love your books more then that?” Annie teased as she flipped through the pages, “Page 294: ‘The Basilisk. A serpent creature. One look into the eyes of this beast and you’ll die instantly.’”

“Don’t they use Basilisk blood to make wands?” Johanna asked, “Must be a sucky job”

“Lots of pure-bloods in Cardin rave about their crystalized Basilisk blood wands,” Annie commented, “They say that makes them more powerful then other cores.”

“I’m sure Professor Cinna will straighten them out in Charms.” Johanna shrugged, “Or Professor Seeder,”

Annie pulled her wand and used it to make a clean cut in the book, pulling the page from the book and folding it in her hands. “Let hurry before the Peacekeepers decide to check here again.”

Johanna nods and places the old book back as Annie folds the paper. 

“Did you hear that?” Johanna asks as she looks over her shoulder.

“Hear what?” 

TO_KILL_A_MOCKINGJAY

The two had been gone almost an hour, Katniss paced the common room while Finnick started getting antsy himself.

“They’ve been gone too long.” 

“I know,” Katniss stated, “I hope nothing happened.”

“Should we go try to find them?” Peeta offered as Cressida hopped off the couch.

“Best plan I’ve heard all day Baker-Boy,” Cressida stretched as she headed toward the exit with the other shortly behind her.

“Cressida” They hear a male voice call as they see Blight running toward them, “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Katniss asks as she sees angry in Blight’s usually friendly eyes. 

“Johanna and Annie are in the hospital,” Blight states looking toward Finnick before looking back to Katniss. Katniss knows the gesture, Blight was almost Johanna brother-in-law, and Finnick was Johanna’s adoptive brother, she wondered if there was some kind of tension there. “You need to come see for yourself.”

They rushed over to the hospital wing, as they entered Katniss swore she was in some kind of horror movie. Beds were occupied by students who looked frozen in time, eyes open and appeared glass like, different facial expressions on each one. One was a young boy in Katniss’s class who’s name she couldn’t recall, but he was usually with another girl and he loved taking pictures. He was frozen with his camera ready to take a picture.

Another student was frozen looking into a mirror, checking her hair. Marvel was frozen as well, he looked as though he were ready to fight off this attacker.

Nurses were rushing to different beds, taking notes and calming the frantic friends of those frozen students.

“Annie!” Finnick’s voice yelled as he ran to one of the beds, Annie was laying there, eyes looking like sea glass and head slightly tilted back. She was looking up at something when she was frozen. Johanna was in the bed next to her in a similar fashion. 

“It’s the same thing that happened to Nightshade.” Peeta commented, as if on command Katniss saw Clove stand up from her position in the corner of the room, Nightshade in her arms. Katniss almost expects her to talk to them, but instead she shoot a distasteful look and walks to the other corner of the room to talk to a nurse.

Katniss walks over to Johanna’s side, sliding her fingers around her wrist to feel her skin is stone cold, a slight pulse against her fingers was the only indication of life. She hears The crumbling of paper and turns to see Finnick unfolding a paper that is heavily crumbled.

“It’s the page,” Finnick stated in a solemn voice. “It was in her hand.”

Katniss turns back to notice the aged corner of paper sticking out of Johanna’s pocket. She slowly pulls it out and unfolds it, “Johanna has the drawing.”

Katniss folds it back up and places it in her pocket.

“We need to stop this,” Finnick states, his voice gaining strength. “We need to find and kill jumbo-snake and get everyone back to normal.”

“Agreed,” Katniss states as her hand rubs against the back of Johanna’s in a sad attempt to return some warmth to the stone-cold girl.

“Go,” Peeta stated, “Go find the chamber, go kill this snake and find Prim. I’ll stay here and cover for you two.”

“Me too,” Cressida stated, “We’ll distract Coin and the others, you find the asshole that opened the chamber.”

“Here,” Finnick handed Peeta the page from the book, “Try to find a cure, a potion, anything while we’re gone.”

“I’ll try.” Peeta promised.

“Let’s go,” Finnick offered as he stood up, “Before anyone notices.”

“Right,” Katniss stood, slowly pulling her hand from Johanna’s. She was more then angry, they had taken her sister and they had taken Johanna. She was going to get them both back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT to Alex-Waters on DeviantArt who's been an awesome supporter and amazing artist. Her art really brings this story to live. Alexorish's Drawing is named after her. I know this one was short, but I rewrote the entire thing and thought this was a nice place to leave off. Next chapter will be action-packed I promise!


End file.
